Second Chances
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: LBD universe. After Episode 78- The Lizzie Trap, Lizzie has decided that she is going to give William Darcy a second chance. This is my first LBD story, so bear with me. R/R. Lizzie/Darcy NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Post Episode 78. If this gets a good response, I will continue.**

Second Chances.

_Chapter 1_

Lizzie was sore all over. The hills in this city really _were_ unforgiving. She had enjoyed having dinner at the Marina with Dr. Gardiner. It had kept her from obsessing about her encounter with Darcy.

Now she was sitting in her bedroom, and since she was alone, there was nothing to distract her from thinking about Darcy all over again. Their encounter had been different from the countless others they'd had. It hadn't been unpleasant. True, it had been about ten different kinds of awkward. However, in retrospect, it was the best interaction they had ever had. Darcy hadn't been rude at all. In fact, he had been kind, casual, considerate, if not slightly nervous and uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him for that. She had said some awful things about him, both to his face, and on video.

A wave of regret suddenly hit her full force. Ever since his letter, she had begun to reevaluate her opinion of William Darcy. She had gone over each of their encounters time and time again. She had begun to see that Jane and Charlotte had been right when they'd told her that Darcy liked her. Of course, she hadn't seen it then, because she had stubbornly decided that she hated him. It was a difficult realization. Lizzie was shocked at her poor judgment on Darcy's character, and even more dismayed at her hard-headedness.

Well, it would be different. If Darcy wanted to spend time with her, while she was shadowing his company, then she would let him. She would meet him with an open mind. She would get to know the real William Darcy. At the very least she owed him that. If their relationship grew into something more than just acquaintances, she would not fight against it. Although she did not yet know her own heart, she did know this: she would give William a second chance. He deserved one.

Lizzie sat at her desk going over a stack of papers that Dr. Gardiner had given her. She was trying not to think about the CEO of Pemberley Digital. Of course, it was a pointless effort. Every so often she would wonder when she would see him again. Every time she heard footsteps in the hall, she imagined it was him. It never was. Despite the distraction provided by these thoughts, she did manage to get some work done, until Gigi entered the room around lunchtime.

"Hi Lizzie," said Gigi brightly.

Lizzie looked up from her papers. "Hi, Gigi. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today."

Lizzie smiled and said that she would love to. After all, she did want to make new friends. "Just the two of us, right?" asked Lizzie, with a raised eyebrow, remembering how capable Gigi was at throwing her and Darcy together at the drop of a hat.

Gigi smirked. "I make no promises."

Lizzie shook her head. She hoped that Darcy wouldn't join them unexpectedly. She put on her jacket, grabbed her purse and followed Gigi out of the office.

"How was dinner last night?"

"It was good. Dr. Gardiner spent the entire time giving me advice about how to make the most of my time shadowing Pemberley."

For some reason, this elicited a giggle form Gigi. "I think I might have some tips for you in that department as well."

Lizzie turned a surprised glance at the younger girl. "Gigi, your brother isn't going to be joining us at lunch is he?"

Gigi shook her head. "He said that he didn't think he had time today. But we are meeting up with another old friend."

Lizzie wondered to whom she was referring.

"Fitz is in town too," said Gigi, when she noticed Lizzie's confused expression.

Lizzie's discomfort faded at Gigi's words. After all, she really liked Fitz. Perhaps she could enjoy this lunch after all.

Lunch was great. Lizzie had enjoyed seeing Fitz again as well as getting to know Gigi better. She could honestly picture herself becoming good friends with both of them. Another positive was that they didn't walk to the restaurant. They had taken a company car, which Lizzie was extremely grateful for, due to the fact that she was sore from walking to the Marina last night.

Lizzie felt that she was far more productive after lunch, then she had been before. It was nearly quitting time, and Lizzie was preparing to go home when her cell phone chirped. Lizzie looked at it. It was a text from Gigi.

_The CEO would like to see you in his office. ;)_

Lizzie couldn't help but smile, as she put the phone in her purse and left her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was stunned and grateful for the response chapter 1 got. The Lizzie Bennet Diaries fandom is truly amazing. I will be writing a lot over the next few months of this wonderful show, and instead of clogging fanfiction a bunch with short snippets and one-shots, I will post supplementary scenes on my Tumblr at lariannodell. So check it out. I appreciate your reviews, so please, keep them coming. You guys are the best. **

Second Chances

_Chapter 2_

Lizzie was inexplicably nervous as she stood outside the door of Darcy's office. She felt as if Gigi was the middleman between her and Darcy, and in a way she was grateful for her. It would probably be several weeks until they were comfortable enough to meet on their own. She was about to knock on the door, but she stopped herself. Should she really be doing this right now? So soon after their last awkward encounter?

Her phone buzzed again. It was Gigi.

_Lizzie, where are you? _

How long had she been standing outside the door like an idiot? She checked her watch. Twenty minutes! At that, Lizzie backed away from the door and turned a corner. She messaged Gigi back, and within thirty seconds Gigi was standing beside her. "Gigi, I don't want to go in there," said Lizzie, "It's too uncomfortable."

"Oh, come on," pleaded Gigi. "He really wants to see you."

"He said that?"

"Well, not in so many words, but I know he wants to see you. So come on!"

"No I –"

Before she could finish her protest, Gigi grabbed her hand, dragged her back towards the office, opened the door and shoved her inside.

Darcy looked up from his desk. "Lizzie," he said, smiling slightly.

Lizzie couldn't help but be embarrassed. This time she was the one to be shoved into a room by Gigi. She now imagined that she was feeling how Darcy felt the previous day. "Hello," she said awkwardly.

"Is my sister crazy?" asked Darcy with a raised brow.

"Yes," said Lizzie. She couldn't believe that Darcy was actually making a joke.

The tension in the air was thick. Neither knew what to say, and each was afraid of saying the wrong thing. After a few moments of unbearable silence, Lizzie said, "Well, I should probably get going. I'm sorry to interrupt you."

Darcy's face fell at her words. "You're going so soon?"

"Well, it is quitting time," said Lizzie

"May I offer you a ride?" he asked hopefully.

Lizzie hesitated. She had declined his offer yesterday, and had paid the price. Truth be told, she didn't actually want to walk home, but sitting alone in a car with Darcy didn't feel like a good option either. She was torn. Her phone buzzed again right before she was about to decline.

_Come on, take the ride. You wore heels to work today and the hills in this city are unforgiving!_

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Gigi was totally listening at the door. However, she did make a good point. Walking through San Francisco in heels probably wasn't the best idea. "Sure," she finally said, "Thank you."

It was probably the first time she had seen a genuine smile from Darcy. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Okay," said Lizzie, quickly leaving his office, only to run straight into Gigi. "Gigi, I don't think you should be listening at the door," scolded Lizzie.

"Sorry, Lizzie," said Gigi sheepishly.

"It's fine, but you're coming with us. The hills in this city can be quite unforgiving after all."

Gigi giggled. "I know, but I'm sitting in the back seat."

"Wait, no," said Lizzie.

"Come on, let's go down to the lobby." Gigi took her hand and dragged her towards the elevator.

Lizzie shifted in the seat. She was glad that Gigi was keeping the conversation going, because she doubted that she and Darcy could do so on their own in such a private setting. In fact, Darcy hardly spoke at all, and Lizzie, who was usually a good conversationalist didn't say much more than him. If Lizzie hadn't been avoiding looking at Darcy, she might have noticed that every time they hit a red light, he would glance over at her, start to say something, and then stop.

Gigi, however, did not. She couldn't believe how ridiculous her brother was acting. It was so obvious that Lizzie was perfect for him. All they needed to do was get to know each other. This would be impossible if they weren't even going to talk to each other.

At last, they reached the house that Lizzie was house sitting for. Lizzie thanked Darcy and said goodbye to Gigi.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Darcy, and again, he was about to say something else, but words seemed to fail him. As Lizzie unlocked the door, she wondered what it was that he couldn't put into words

"William, why didn't you talk to her? This was your chance!"

Darcy glanced sternly at his younger sister. "Gigi, this kind of thing can't be rushed. You need to stop throwing us together unexpectedly. You said you would warn me next time you did this."

"Sorry, William. I'll warn you next time, I promise. "

"That's all I ask for, Gigi. Besides, its making Lizzie uncomfortable as well. She didn't say much either."

"That's because she was waiting for you to say something first. She needs to get to know the real you, but how will that be possible if you don't say anything. She's perfect for you. She makes you happy. You just need to show her that she can feel comfortable around you."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," said Darcy in frustration. "I've said so many stupid things in the past. I've made so many mistakes. The past won't go away."

Gigi was taken aback by his harsh tone. She fell silent, and neither Darcy sibling said anything the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

_Chapter 3_

Gigi had taken her brother's words to heart and had decided not to force Lizzie and him together - at least not for the next few days. If they were _still_ avoiding each other after a few days, then she and Fitz would probably have to make a plan to interfere once again.

Gigi was sitting at her desk working on a project when Lizzie knocked on her door. Gigi looked up and hoped that Lizzie wouldn't yell at her like her brother had done last night. "Hi, Lizzie. What's up?"

Lizzie seemed to hesitate before speaking. "I have something to ask you. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure. Sit down."

Lizzie did so. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she finally asked.

If Gigi was surprised by the question, she didn't show it. "What do you mean?"

"I have said so many awful things about your brother, for thousands of people to see. I don't understand why you're being so nice to me."

"Lizzie, as I've said before, I love your videos, and you're a really nice person. It was illuminating to see my brother portrayed in such a different light."

Lizzie smiled slightly as she recognized Darcy in Gigi's words about her _illuminating _videos. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No way. I really like you, Lizzie, and so does my brother. "

"I don't think your brother likes me very much anymore Gigi. I was awful to him, but I guess you already know that."

Gigi could hardly believe what Lizzie was saying. Of course William still loved her. Her brother was many things, but fickle wasn't one of them. Gigi wondered if she should tell Lizzie about devastated he had been by her rejection. However, she didn't because she didn't want to make Lizzie feel guilty. It wasn't really her fault. Gigi remembered her reaction to the video of her brother's declaration of love. Lizzie had been harsh, but then again, so had her brother. Initially, she had been upset with Lizzie for treating her brother so poorly. She had told William of her feelings, and he had urged her not to be mad at Lizzie. He had deserved it all.

"No, Lizzie, that's not true, Will—." Darcy himself, who had come to see how Gigi's latest digital art project was going, then interrupted them.

He glanced at Lizzie, then his sister, and then back at Lizzie, and for a moment he was at a complete loss for words. "Oh, I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

Lizzie stood up. "It's okay, Darcy. I was just leaving."

"No, I'll go," said Darcy. "I can come back later."

"It's fine," said Lizzie, "I have to get back to work anyway. I'll see you later, Gigi. Bye, Darcy. "

Seeing Lizzie had caused Darcy to forget why he had come to his sister's office in the first place. "So, what were you two talking about?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Her videos," said Gigi, "And." Here she stopped.

"And me?" asked Darcy.

"A little bit. She thinks you don't like her anymore."

"How could she think that?" asked Darcy confused, but in retrospect, Lizzie's awkwardness the past couple of days now made sense.

"She thinks that because she said all those things about you that you don't like her anymore. I was going to tell her that she was wrong, but then you walked in."

"Gigi, you really shouldn't be meddling," he scolded.

"I know. I really did hear what you said last night. I'm not going to force you guys together, but Lizzie wanted to talk. So we did."

Darcy looked relieved.

"You are going to talk to her though, aren't you?" asked Gigi.

"Yes. I will. I want to. I just don't know what I want to say. I'm not prepared."

Gigi rolled her eyes at her brother's ridiculousness. "You don't have to be prepared for everything, you know. You could just talk."

"It's not that easy, Gigi." Darcy sighed and sat down where Lizzie had just been sitting.

"I don't understand why you're not confident in yourself. You told her you loved her in front of the entire world. You're a great person and Lizzie is starting to see it. I think she wants to get to know the real you. You should let her."

"Your confidence astounds me, Gigi," said Darcy. He sighed and stood up to leave.

Gigi came over and embraced him. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Please go talk to her."

"I will," agreed Darcy, "But first, I have a lot of paperwork to take care of."

-/-

It was almost quitting time, and Lizzie was getting ready to head back to the house, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called, wondering if it was Gigi. The door opened to reveal, not Gigi, but her brother.

"Darcy," she said awkwardly.

"Lizzie," he said in a similar tone.

In a desperate attempt to break the ice, she said, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

To her great surprise, Darcy actually chuckled. "Agreed," he said.

"So," said Lizzie, once again at a loss for words.

"I've been watching your videos," said Darcy impulsively.

Lizzie looked at him with a baffled expression and then felt her cheeks grow warm. "Really?"

"Yes, and they continue to be quite illuminating. I especially liked episode 72."

Lizzie smiled as she remembered her costume theater session with Mary. "Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yes. I'm glad you took my warning to heart. I would have blamed myself if anything had happened to you."

Lizzie stared at him in disbelief. This could be one of the kindest things he had ever said to her. It was then that she realized what it meant that he had wanted to protect her. How could she have so easily forgotten? He had confessed his love for her for the entire Internet to see, and then he had given her a highly personal and private letter, thus displaying the trust he had in her. Lizzie wondered if there was any way that he could still care for her. It seemed unlikely, but he was being so kind to her, and really there was no other explanation for it. She would have to watch him closely over the next few weeks, and most importantly, she would have to watch what she said.

"Thank you for your letter," she said quietly. "It was illuminating."

Darcy's smile was completely genuine at that point.

"Well, I should be going," said Lizzie. "Dr. Gardiner is leaving the city tomorrow and we're going to have dinner. "

"At the Marina?" asked Darcy.

"No. At an Italian place downtown."

"Well, enjoy your dinner. I'll see you on Monday."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend Darcy," said Lizzie.

He returned the sentiment and quickly left the room, but not before glancing back at her one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by Episode 80 and today's Q&A video.**

_Second Chances_

Chapter 4

Lizzie shook her head in disbelief as she wrapped up her latest video. Bing had totally surprised her. How did he have time to just drop by unannounced? Med students are supposed to go to classes some of the time, aren't they?

Part of Lizzie really wanted to go find Darcy and yell at him for not telling Bing about the videos, but her more rational side recognized that Bing was just as responsible, if not more, as Darcy was. This thought allowed Lizzie to calm down, and it was fortunate because a few moments later, she had another unexpected guest.

Darcy stood framed in the doorway of her office. "Lizzie," he said, looking slightly embarrassed, "I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"No," she said, gesturing for him to come in, "_You_ aren't the one who took be my surprise today." Lizzie wondered if he would catch her meaning. To her surprise, he looked even more embarrassed.

"I assume that you saw Bing," he said uncomfortably.

"Yes," said Lizzie, "I didn't know he was coming."

"I didn't know either. He just stopped by my office and told me that he had seen you. He said you seemed upset."

"Upset is an appropriate word, I suppose," said Lizzie, with a hint of indignation.

"Lizzie," Darcy began, only to be interrupted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," said Darcy quickly.

"How do you feel about Costume Theater?"

Darcy shot her a surprised glance. "It can be a very appropriate method to express one's frustrations."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile at that. "Would you be interested in doing some Costume Theater with me? I have something to work out, and my usual partners are unavailable."

"I would be happy to assist in any way I can," said Darcy. "Who am I going to be playing."

"Yourself," said Lizzie, "and I'll be playing myself. Is that okay?"

"Yes, just wait one moment. I'll be back shortly." He disappeared only to return a few moments later with a cap and a bow tie.

"Did you have those just lying around," asked Lizzie, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not at liberty to say," said Darcy with a slight smile.

Lizzie was amazed at this odd behavior.

-/-

"Are you going to be showing this to your viewers," questioned Darcy.

Lizzie smirked. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see."

"I look forward to it," said Darcy politely. "I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way."

"No," said Lizzie, "This actually helped a lot. I find myself pleasantly surprised."

"You do?" asked Darcy, trying not too sound eager.

"I didn't know you had it in you to make a joke. I also didn't realize how good your vocabulary was. You really surprised me today, Darc—er, William."

Darcy's eyes lit up at Lizzie's words. "You called me William," he said teasingly."

For some unknown reason, Lizzie blushed. "Stranger things have happened," she said, trying to sound calm.

"Indeed they have," agreed Darcy. "How are you liking the city?"

"I like what I have seen so far," said Lizzie, "but I haven't done much exploring yet."

"If you're interested, I could show you around," said Darcy, with a hopeful expression.

"You don't have to trouble yourself," said Lizzie, looking away.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. Gigi could come with us, if you like."

"Thanks," said Lizzie, "I'll think about it."

Darcy's face fell. "Understood," he said softly.

Seeing Darcy's face made Lizzie feel guilty. Why did she keep disappointing him? She didn't like how his disappointment was affecting her. "Um, William, I'd love it if you would show me around."

Darcy flashed her a genuine smile that made her heart beat a little faster. "Excellent. Saturday?"

"Sure," agreed Lizzie.

"Okay, I'll tell Gigi and let you get back to work."

"Ill see you later then," said Lizzie as Darcy turned to leave.

-/-

The next few days passed quickly and before she knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Lizzie had made quite a bit of progress on her thesis project. Pemberley Digital was truly an amazing company and she was learning a lot about the various methods of mass communication and how they functioned in popular media. It suddenly wasn't so surprising that Darcy had understood her when she had quoted from Dr. Gardiner's lecture. It made Lizzie inexplicably happy that she as Darcy had this in common.

As she worked on a summary of various statistics form the company records, she was interrupted by Gigi.

"Hi, Lizzie," said Gigi.

"Oh hi," said Lizzie, "how are you?"

"I'm great. I just finished a new graphic design project and submitted it to the CEO, so I'm done for the week."

"I'm sure he'll love it," said Lizzie kindly.

"Oh, William is too kind to me. He is so supportive."

"If it helps, I think you are really talented. You did a great job with my badge."

Gigi smiled slightly at Lizzie's compliments. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, I have to tell you something about tomorrow."

"You're not cancelling are you?" Lizzie asked, wondering why the thought came as such a disappointment to her.

"No, I'm not, it's just that I have a last minute tennis practice tomorrow. My instructor is going out of town for a few days and so we won't be able to have my usual mid-week practice. We had to reschedule. I think you and William should still go. He's been looking forward to it all week."

"Really?" asked Lizzie, simultaneously experiencing disappointment and relief.

"I'll make it up to you," promised Gigi, "please don't cancel."

"Okay," said Lizzie, after a moment's hesitation. I won't."

"Great! I can meet you guys for dinner after my practice. I'll go tell William. He'll be so happy. Thanks for understanding Lizzie." Then she hugged Lizzie and practically bounced out of the room leaving Lizzie with a slightly stricken expression on her face.

She could hardly believe that she would be spending almost an entire day alone with William Darcy. Her viewers were going to love this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, things are going to be a little out of order but bear with me. Thanks for the support of this story. It's been great. Read and Review!**

"My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I was totally wrong about William Darcy"

That's what Lizzie had been about to say, until Gigi opened the door with bow tie and Newsie cap in hand.

Lizzie turned away from the camera. "Oh, Gigi. Hi. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could help you with today's video. I brought William's costume theater stuff."

"You want to play your brother in Costume Theater?" asked Lizzie, barely holding back a laugh.

"Yes. William told me all about your day in San Francisco after dinner."

"We talked about it at dinner," said Lizzie, referring to when Gigi had met up with them at the end of the day.

"Well yes, but you skimmed over the details. William gave ma a play by play. I thought we could reenact some key moments from your day together. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday!"

"Okay. Thanks. How did you know it was my birthday?" asked Lizzie.

"Company records," said Gigi grinning.

"Oh, okay, well lets do this video." She turned on the camera. "My name is Lizzie Bennet and—"

"My name is Gigi Darcy and Lizzie Bennet has been holding out on us!" Gigi cut in eagerly.

Lizzie looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean I've been holding out on you?"

"Two things," said Gigi, looking at the camera. "It's your birthday, and you and William had an amazing day in San Francisco." She turned to the camera with a not so subtle smile.

"I wouldn't call it amazing," said Lizzie blushing. "Anyway, I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I also didn't want to make a big deal about my birthday. Anyway, let's get on to the costume theater." Lizzie turned to the camera. "Since I have apparently been holding out on Gigi and all of you lovely viewers, Gigi wanted to do some costume theater and reenact some moments during my San Francisco tour with Darcy."

Gigi grinned broadly as she donned the cap and bow tie and handed Lizzie the script she had prepared. Lizzie rolled her eyes and put on the plaid shirt.

"Hi Lizzie, it's so good to see you. Thank you for not cancelling."

"I don't think I ever would have heard the end of it from Gigi if I would have cancelled. Your sister is a bit crazy, Darc—err William."

"Well, I thought I would show you some of my favorite places, but do you have any preferences? We could go to a museum or a coffee shop or,"

"I'll go wherever you want me to go," said Lizzie.

"Well, I thought we would go to Blue Bottle Coffee. It's the best coffee in town. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure, I love a good cappuccino."

Gigi took off the hat momentarily. "After they got coffee they went to the Golden Gate Bridge and then took a scenic trolley ride and went to the California Palace of the Legion of Honor, which is a huge neo-classical museum. They even had lunch in China Town. William said that he loved every minute of it. "

"He did not," said Lizzie, blushing again. "Did he?"

Gigi grinned. "Do you think you can play me? We'll show the viewers what happened after we dropped you off."

"Okay, but do you have anything that I can wear?"

"Take my I.D" said Gigi, fishing it out of her purse and hanging it around Lizzie's neck. "There. Perfect." She put the hat back on and turned her attention back to the script.

Lizzie began to read as Gigi. "So William, did you two have fun before I crashed and joined you for dinner. You guys seemed pretty happy when I met up with you."

"We had a very enjoyable time," said Gigi, imitating her brother in a way that was uncanny.

"Oh William, you have to give me more than that. Did you kiss?" Lizzie broke character for a moment. "Gigi," she said sternly.

Gigi just giggled. "This is verbatim."

"Lizzie doesn't like me that way, Gigi," said Gigi returning to costume theater.

"But you still love her, don't you?"

Gigi imitated her brother's nervous habit, pulling her chin into her neck. "Of course I do. I never stopped."

Lizzie put down the script. She couldn't say her last line. "Gigi, did he really say that?"

"Of course he did," said Gigi. "I wouldn't make up something like this. Besides, everyone knows that he still loves you." Here, she smiled at the camera.

"Well, it seems as if I have a few things to think about," said Lizzie, trying to sound calm.

"Oh, William and I would like to take you out for a Birthday dinner. How does that sound? You can pick the restaurant."

"You don't have to."

"Oh, please, Lizzie. Let us do something for you. Or hey, why don't you come to our house. William can cook a special Birthday dinner. His specialty is Italian food. He makes the best garlic bread!"

"Your brother can cook?"

"Of course," said Gigi. "So what do you say? We could pick you up at around 6:00,"

Lizzie shrugged. Gigi wasn't going to let her say no. Which is why she had asked while on camera. "Okay. That sounds good." Lizzie leaned over to shut off the camera.

Gigi shot her a triumphant smile. "William is going to be so happy. By the way, he loves that you call him William. No one does except for me."

Lizzie frowned. "Does your brother really want to do something for my Birthday?"

"Of course he does," said Gigi. "We both want to. We can watch a movie afterwards. We have a huge movie collection, and as the birthday girl, it will be your choice. You can even make William watch a Colin Firth movie."

Lizzie couldn't picture Darcy ever watching a Colin Firth movie. She couldn't help but smile at the notion. "He'd kill me," said Lizzie.

"Nope. You'd get a pass. I could never get away with it."

"Okay. But no gifts!"

"I'm not making any promises. Anyway. I had better get back to work. I'll talk to William and see you later tonight." Then Gigi flounced out of the office.

Lizzie shook her head. Was Gigi ever going to stop tying to bush her and Darcy together? Probably not. However, Lizzie thought about their day together. He had been so kind. They had been able to talk about books, movies, and even about her schooling. She had discovered that she actually had quite a lot in common with William Darcy. What's more was that she liked it. She liked having someone who would put up with her nerdy obsessions. Not only put up with them, but also actually take part in them. Darcy had surprised her in so many ways over the past couple of weeks. She was beginning to think that spending more alone time with Darcy might not be such a bad thing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's a fluffy chapter in case Lydia's downfall does come this week. Hopefully it doesn't. Hopefully it's Lizzie's Birthday on Monday. Anyway, read and review. You guys are awesome.**

Without really knowing why, Lizzie had paid particular attention to her appearance, as she was getting ready to go to the Darcy house. She wore a purple dress with a black cardigan. She had straightened her hair and had put on a little more makeup than she usually did.

When the doorbell rang, her heart fluttered a bit. She opened the door to reveal Darcy standing there with a huge bouquet of red and white roses. Lizzie vaguely remembered telling Gigi that she loved roses.

Darcy smiled nervously. "Happy Birthday, Lizzie," he said. "These are for you."

Lizzie smiled graciously and took the bouquet. He didn't need to do that. "Thank you, these are lovely," she said, "do you want to come in while I put these in a vase." She gestured inside.

Darcy shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped it. Lizzie could tell that he was uncomfortable, however, he was smiling, so Lizzie turned and headed for the kitchen, Darcy following slowly behind. She filled a vase with water and placed the roses in the center of the small kitchen table. She turned and flashed him another smile. "Thanks again. You didn't need to get me anything."

"It was my pleasure," said Darcy. "Gigi said they were your favorite."

"Speaking of Gigi, where is she?"

"She is minding the stove," said Darcy. "Her words. She said it would be better if I pick you up so she could set the table and make sure nothing gets burned"

Lizzie nodded. "Subtlety is not your sister's strong suit, is it?" she asked teasingly.

"No. It isn't. Shall we go?"

"Of course, let me grab my purse." She retrieved her bad and she and Darcy headed for the door. After locking up the House, Darcy held open the door of his car for her.

They spent the ride in companionable, if not slightly awkward, silence. Lizzie couldn't believe that Gigi was throwing them together again. Actually, she could. Gigi seemed to want her and Darcy to get together more than her viewers. She supposed Gigi was just looking out for her brother's best interests. Lizzie stole a peek at Darcy. He was a very careful and focused driver. Although, she couldn't help but notice the way he would glance at her whenever they were ay a red light. Lizzie was glad that she had already ridden in a car with Darcy; otherwise the silence would have been unbearable. As she sat there, she thought about what Gigi had said about Darcy still loving her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Gigi. However, she doubted that Darcy could still be in love with her. She had been awful to him. Looking back over their past interactions she guessed she couldn't rule out the possibility completely, but she would have to watch him closely.

They soon pulled up to the Darcy house. Perhaps, house wasn't the appropriate term. It was more like a manor. Lizzie couldn't help but stare as she took in the wealth and grandeur of this compound. The house had been built in the Victorian style and was surrounded by a beautiful garden. As they walked up the long drive Darcy told her a little about the house. There was a pool in the back, and a private tennis court. The house had around thirty rooms and had been built in the early 1900's, but had been continuously remodeled over the years.

"It's beautiful," said Lizzie, unable to disguise the awe in her voice.

"It's just another house," said Darcy.

"More like a manor," Lizzie teased, nudging him with her shoulder.

Darcy was surprised by the contact but smiled down at her. He opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. Lizzie was yet again surprised by the elegant and tasteful décor of the interior of the house. Nothing was overly ornate as it had been at Collins and Collins. Nothing was overstated as she had seen with Catherine De Bourgh. The décor demonstrated the true sense of style that the long line of Darcys had.

Lizzie turned towards Darcy and was about to say something when Gigi entered the foyer. She ran to Lizzie and embraced her. "Lizzie, you're here. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Gigi," said Lizzie, "and thank you for having me." Here she addressed both Darcy siblings.

"Let's go to the kitchen. The food is almost ready William has really outdone himself."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Darcy, stepping ahead of them to make sure that nothing had been burned.

"So, Lizzie, how was the ride?" asked Gigi grinning broadly.

"Silent," said Lizzie.

"Am I going to need to do all the talking for you two?" she asked.

"No," said Lizzie, "It was fine. I just had a lot of things to think about. He told me about the house though. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I love it here, but it gets lonely with just William and me."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow at that last statement. Subtlety was so not Gigi's style."

When they stepped into the kitchen they found that Darcy seemed very pleased with himself. The smell was amazing. Gigi guided Lizzie over to the table in adjoining Dining room. The table was beautiful, and Lizzie was certain which place was hers, because several Mylar balloons were tied to one of the back of the chairs. The largest one read, "Happy Birthday Lizzie". "Gigi, I told you that you guys didn't have to make a fuss about my Birthday."

"I know," said Gigi, "but they're just balloons."

"There aren't going to be any more surprises are there?" asked Lizzie. "Your brother already gave me a bouquet of roses."

"Oh he did, did he?" asked Gigi, failing at sounding surprised.

They were interrupted By Darcy coming in with a basket of fresh garlic bread, which he set down on the table. "Gigi, could you help with the pasta?" he asked. Gigi nodded and went to do so.

"I made pasta with a brown butter sauce and mizithra cheese."

Lizzie was yet again surprised. "It's my favorite," she said. "How did you know?"

"Gigi," said Darcy simply. Darcy, ever the gentleman pulled a chair out for Lizzie. "Would you like red or white wine," he asked.

"White," said Lizzie.

Darcy took out a bottle of expensive Pinot Grigio from an ice bucket in the center of the table, just as Gigi came in with the pasta. She piled Lizzie's plate with steaming pasta and then served herself and her brother. Darcy poured wine all around before sitting down. He rose his glass and said, "Cheers to Lizzie, our guest of honor."

They clinked glasses and began to eat. Lizzie couldn't believe how amazing it wall was and how kind Darcy and Gigi were being. She really didn't deserve any special treatment. Especially from the Darcys.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, and she was amazed to discover that Darcy could be quite an animated conversationalist. The three of them talked about everything from work, to books, to music and movies. Gigi even managed to sneak in an amusing anecdote about she and Darcy growing up every so often.

Every so often Lizzie would glance over at Darcy and flash him a smile. In turn he would smile back. Once he and Lizzie even reached for the garlic bread at the same time, their hands brushing lightly. Gigi was delighted by this brief contact and immediately excused herself so she could use the restroom, leaving the two of them alone.

"Dinner was amazing, William," said Lizzie, using his first name for the first time that evening. "I didn't know that you were such a good cook."

Darcy blushed. "Italian is my specialty, I'm not that good at cooking otherwise. We've always had a chef, but I wanted to make a special dinner for your Birthday."

"You didn't have to."

"So you've said," acknowledged Darcy. "Really, I wanted to. It must be difficult being away from your family on your birthday."

"I do miss Charlotte and my sisters. We always celebrated my Birthday together."

Darcy noticed the catch in Lizzie's voice when she mentioned her sisters. He knew that she had been fighting with Lydia. "Did you get to speak to Jane today?" he asked.

"Yes. She called me and sent me a birthday present. So did Charlotte. And my parents."

Darcy took a deep breath. "Lydia?"

Lizzie looked away from him at that moment. "No. We're still not talking."

Impulsively, Darcy took her hand. 'I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"No. It's fine," assured Lizzie, trying to hide the fact that her heart had begun to beat a little faster due to Darcy's hand on hers.

It was then that Gigi returned. Darcy still didn't let go of her hand. "Present time," declared Gigi enthusiastically.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Lizzie, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I made no promises," said Gigi happily. She had with her two presents. "This one is from me," handing her and enormous bag over stuffed with tissue paper, "and this one is from William," handing her a wrapped package.

Lizzie opened the present from Gigi first to discover that it was ten Colin Firth movies. None of which were already in he possession. "Thank you, Gigi, you know how much I love Colin Firth."

Then she carefully opened the gift from Darcy. Her heart skipped a beat. He had gotten her an antique leather bound copy of Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina._ The pages were even rimmed with gold. "It's a first edition," said Darcy.

"This is too much," said Lizzie, feeling guilty and spoiled. "I can't accept this."

"Of course you can," said Darcy. "I got it for you."

"He's not going to let you return it, so you might as well keep the book. Same rule applies with the movies."

"Thank you, Gigi, William. You guys are really too sweet." Without knowing why, she wrapped her arms around Darcy, who was sitting beside her.

Gigi giggled from across the table. "Now which Colin Firth movie will you have us watch?"

Darcy was way too pleased with having been hugged by Lizzie to care that he would have to sit through two hours of a ridiculous romantic comedy.

:"I think there is only one obvious choice. Shakespeare in Love. It's one of my favorites."

"Perfect," declared Gigi. "I'll clean up here and you and William can make yourselves comfortable in the media room."

The media room turned out to be a comfortable den with two large leather sofas and an enormous flat screen HD television. Against the entire back wall were shelves containing hundreds of movies. Lizzie felt as if she was in a movie theater.

Lizzie took a seat on one of the couches and looked up at Darcy, wondering if he would have the courage to sit next to her. On another mad impulse she patted the space beside her, "Why don't you sit next to me? That way we can avoid Gigi moving you until she's satisfied."

Darcy laughed at her words. "My sister can be quite insistent when she puts her mind to something."

"I've noticed," agreed Lizzie. "Thanks again for the book. It's one of my favorites."

"I remember," said Darcy taking a seat next to Lizzie.

When Gigi finally came in and set up the movie, Lizzie and Darcy had been alone for nearly twenty minutes. They had spent that time in pleasant conversation. Both could hardly ignore the fact that they were sitting so close together, but each made a valiant effort to maintain composure.

As the movie began, Lizzie found herself leaning into Darcy.

Gigi had taken the other sofa and was stretched out across it. She seemed rather pleased with her matchmaking attempts.

About halfway through the film, Darcy had gathered up the courage to casually put his hand on the back of the couch, feeling like a teenager again. He couldn't help it really. They were just having such a good night. If not for Gigi's presence, it would have been like a date. Darcy had never thought he would have gotten this far with Lizzie Bennet, and he was suddenly extremely grateful for his meddling sister.

By the time the credits rolled, Darcy's hand arm was around Lizzie and she had snuggled in close together. Of course, they sprang apart as soon as Gigi glanced in their direction. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it William?"

"No," he said truthfully. "It was wonderful."

Lizzie blushed at his words.

'William, it's getting late. Maybe you should take Lizzie home."

"Will you be joining us Gigi" asked Lizzie standing up.

"Oh no, I'm much too tired." She walked up and hugged Lizzie. "Happy Birthday, though. I hope you had a good time."

"I did. Thank you."

-/-

She and Darcy stood in front of her door, within a foot of each other, both at a loss for words. It was Lizzie who spoke first. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way."

"No, you were great. You don't have to be so nice to me, you know. I don't really deserve it."

"Lizzie," began Darcy, sounding uncomfortable himself, "I forgave you about the videos a long time ago. Nothing you said was unwarranted. I am grateful for you Lizzie. I didn't know that I made such a poor impression upon meeting new people."

Now it was Lizzie's turn to feel uncomfortable. "No. I was wrong. I said a lot of terrible things. I overheard what you said on the night of the Gibson wedding and let one comment color my opinion of you. I was hurt, and I acted poorly."

Darcy blinked. "I never meant to hurt you, Lizzie. I was just having a bad night."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for being so kind to me while I've been at Pemberley. I was completely wrong about you."

"You mean that?" asked Darcy hopefully.

"Yes." Before she knew it she stood on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

Darcy's hand flew to the spot where her lips had just been. His face contorted in the most pleasant manner and Lizzie was amazed at how handsome he looked when he had a genuine and bright smile on his face.

"Can I see you sometime this week . . . alone?" asked Darcy, emboldened by her kiss.

"Sure. Thursday night?"

"Sounds wonderful," said Darcy.

"Goodnight William. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She squeezed his hand and then walked into the house.

-/-

Just before Lizzie was about to go to bed, she picked up her new copy of _Anna Karenina_. On the first page below the title, Darcy had written the following.

_Happy Birthday Lizzie. Love, William_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can we just take a moment to appreciate how wonderful today was. Gigi Darcy is my hero. Anyway, I wanted to write another fluffy chapter in case Lydia's downfall does happen this week. But I also wanted to address what came up in last weeks' videos. (81 & 82) I know it's out of order. So this chapter will be half serious, half fluffy. Read and review. It makes my day.**

It was Thursday. Lizzie was going to go on her first official date with Darcy – William – that evening. She could hardly believe it. I

A lot had happened between Monday night and today. On Tuesday, Gigi had dropped in to chat. Bing Lee quickly joined them. Sufficed to say that it had been one of the most awkward conversations ever.

It hadn't been that awkward at the start. Gigi had asked Bing about when her and Darcy had first met. Bing had called their first dance "the most awkward dance ever". His phrasing had really struck a chord with her, and she had glanced at the camera with an I-told-you-so expression. She had learned about Darcy's awkward habit that he slipped into when he was nervous. Which in retrospect had explained a lot.

The conversation took an awkward turn. She understood that Bing and Gigi hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable as they talked about owning multiple homes and hot tubs and ski vacations, but nonetheless she had been uncomfortable. At least it hadn't been malicious. She remembered how Caroline had an uncanny ability to mention their differences in wealth in the most unkind and unexpected ways.

Of course, when Bing had changed the subject to pools, Gigi had quickly excused herself. Lizzie had felt terrible for her, knowing vaguely what she had gone through. Gigi had seemed almost on the verge of tears as she left.

Then, of course things had gotten _extremely _awkward. Lizzie hadn't meant to meddle. Not really. She had just said that Jane wasn't seeing anyone and suggested that if Bing wanted to talk to Jane he would have to contact her directly. Lizzie didn't want to be the middleman. Lizzie could tell that Bing still cared about Jane, or at least she hoped this was the case. Lizzie shuddered had how Bing and asked if these videos were really letters to Charlotte. Her silence had been the answer he needed. As she edited the video she could see a look of realization come across his features. She knew that Bing would be furious and harm her with his scary surgical tools.

Well, maybe it was all for the best. Maybe he would call Jane. Maybe things would work out. Lizzie wouldn't think about it anymore.

The second significant event had happened the following day. It had been completely unexpected, and even as she posted her latest video this morning, she kept thinking that Darcy would come bursting into her office and cancel their date.

Gigi's story about her involvement with George Wickham was truly heartbreaking. Lizzie couldn't help but be proud for what Gigi had done. It had taken a lot of courage to put her story out for the entire world to see. Lizzie also felt honored that Gigi could confide in her about such a painful event in her life. She felt as if their friendship was twice as strong. Editing the video had been difficult. Gigi's story had inspired a sisterly protective instinct. She edited out a lot of the crying. As she finished, she quickly thought of Lydia. Lizzie couldn't protect her younger sister since they were fighting. She hoped Lydia was being safe, but she had no way of knowing.

Lizzie's musings were interrupted when someone knocked on her door. She hoped it wasn't Darcy coming to yell at her. "Come in, " she called nervously.

It was Gigi.

"Oh, hi Gigi," said Lizzie.

"Lizzie, thank you for doing such a good job on your latest video. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem," said Lizzie, "It was really brave of you to do this."

Gigi sat across form Lizzie, a shy smile plastered on her face. "I needed to do it. I think I will finally be able to move on. Anyway, that's not all I came to talk to you about. William told me that he's taking you out tonight."

Lizzie sighed. Gigi was in her matchmaking mode again. "Oh he did, did he?"

"Yup. He's really excited." Here she looked at her as if expecting her to return the sentiment.

Lizzie laughed. "I'm looking forward to it. A lot has happened this week, and it will be a nice distraction. Well, as long as your brother isn't mad at me for posting the video."

"He's not," said Gigi quickly. "Besides, It was my story to tell."

"I know, but he's so protective. I would understand if he was angry."

"Like I said, he isn't. I just stopped by his office and told him about the video. He watched it. He was glad that I was able to confide in you . . . and the entire Internet."

Lizzie was honestly relived.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know yet. Any suggestions?"

Gigi looked as if she had a lot to say on the subject, and they spent the next half hour in conversation.

-/-

Lizzie was decidedly nervous for tonight. If someone had told her that she would be going on a date with William Darcy a few months ago she would have said they were crazy.

When the doorbell rang she almost rant to answered it. Not kidding. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath. _Calm down Lizzie. It's just a date."_

Nothing could have prepared her for how Darcy was dressed. Her hand flew to mouth as she tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh.

She had never seen Darcy look more like a Hipster. He was dressed in jeans, a button down shirt, and a leather jacket, complete with striped scarf and Hipster glasses. His hair stuck out in a pleasant manner. It was so different from how he usually dressed. He was so _casual._ "William," she said quickly, not knowing what else to say.

Darcy flushed. "You look really nice, Lizzie. Shall we go?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Sure. Where are we going? It must not be anywhere fancy," she said teasingly.

Darcy laughed, a full and booming sound. Lizzie had never heard him laugh before. She thought that she would like to hear it more often.

"It's a surprise," said Darcy. He held the door open for her.

She laughed again as she slid into the car. She guessed that tonight would be an evening of surprises. Beside, if the date ended up sucking, at least she had the mental image of Darcy dressed as a full on Hipster. It would make her smile for years to come.

"So I don't get any hints as to where we are going?" asked Lizzie a few minutes into the car ride.

"Nope," said Darcy. "You will just have to wait and be surprised. I think you'll like it though."

"I'll be the judge of that," teased Lizzie.

Lizzie's mouth dropped when they pulled into the parking lot of a bowling alley a few minutes later. Somehow she had never been able to picture Darcy going bowling. "Are you serious?" she asked, unable to hide a grin.

"You don't like bowling?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No, I do. I just didn't think that you liked bowling."

"I'm not very good at it," admitted Darcy, "But Gigi and I used to go a lot. Plus, there is also an arcade inside. It has a dance video game."

"Are you challenging me to a dance game?" asked Lizzie, clearly having a moment of absolute disbelief.

"I would have played you that night at Carter's but then Lydia beat you."

"Oh, William Darcy, you are so on. But first I'm going to kick your ass at bowling. It's one of the few sports I'm good at."

"I would hardly consider bowling a sport," said Darcy. "But I accept your challenge."

They rented their shoes and picked out their bowling balls. Darcy set up the scoreboard, entering Lizzie's name first. "Let's see what you got, Miss Bennet," he said sportingly.

Lizzie took her bright orange bowling ball and rolled it down the center of the lane, getting a strike. She glanced triumphantly at Darcy, who looked impressed.

"I see you weren't exaggerating when you said you were good," he said dryly.

"Would I lie to you," she asked with mock sweetness.

"Of course not. Lizzie Bennet would never lie. You prefer to throw the truth in people's faces." Darcy's smile took away any sting that might have come from those words.

Then it was his turn and he only managed to knock down half the pins. About halfway through the game, Darcy went and ordered food from the snack bar. In truth he wanted a reprieve from Lizzie's smack talk. While he found it enchanting, it was also a bit unnerving. However, he'd like to think that he had taken it with grace. When he came back to the table with an order of fries, a pizza and various other snack bar items Lizzie raise her eyebrows at him. "What did you order everything they had? You do know that none of this is organic don't you?"

Darcy flashed her a good-natured grin. "I can have fun too you know. I'm not really a robot."

"Oh, I have learned that," agreed Lizzie. "I just didn't know that you ate junk food."

"Well, you learn something new every day," he teased.

"So it would seem," said Lizzie, as they dug in.

Lizzie ended up creaming Darcy with a score of 180, while Darcy hadn't even managed to score 100 points."

"We could play the next game with bumpers if you want, William," said Lizzie. "At least then you wouldn't get anymore gutter balls.

"I think you're getting a little to cocky for your own good," said Darcy. "I will have to respond by beating you this game."

"As if you could," said Lizzie. "I've seen your game."

"Perhaps, but you haven't seen everything."

Lizzie could hardly believe what happened next. It turned out that William Darcy had hustled her! In fact, the next game he bowled a 210, beating her by 50 points.

"William Darcy, you have been holding out on me," she said accusingly, folding her arms across her chest and pretending to pout. Here eyes sparkled though, and Darcy couldn't look away.

He took her hand in his. "I humbly beg your pardon," he said. "How can I earn your forgiveness?"

Lizzie laughed loudly at how ridiculous Darcy was being. "No one talks like that you know, she said. "But it's kind of adorable."

Here, Darcy beamed at her.

"Anyway, I will look past you hustling me if we go play that dance video game right now. I get to pick the song, and we are so dancing to Lady Gaga."

"Deal," said Darcy, squeezing her hand in his.

Lizzie managed to cream Darcy yet again. Lydia might be able to beat her, but Darcy certainly couldn't. They played several round, Lizzie winning each time. Finally, thy stepped off the dance pads, both breathing erratically. "It's getting late," observed Lizzie, "and I think I have beaten you enough times. Should we go?"

"Of course," said Darcy, taking her hand yet again as they went to collect their coats and turn in their shoes.

They sat in the care, and Lizzie, not wanting the date to end yet, suggested that they go for coffee. Darcy obliged and they returned to Blue Bottle Coffee. They sat close together at a table in the corner of the shop. They talked about books and movies and a host of other subjects. Talking with Darcy had become so much easier. They had reached the point where they would say things specifically to get a response from the other. They found that they enjoyed winding each other up. When they were finished with their coffee Darcy drove Lizzie home.

It was nearly eleven o'clock, and neither wanted the date to end yet, so Lizzie invited him in. They sat close together on the couch. This time, Darcy immediately put his arm around her, and Lizzie snuggled in close.

"You really surprised me tonight, William. I had a great time. Thank you."

Darcy tightened his arm around her, and absently brushed his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad you had a good time. I was trying to impress you."

"Well, you definitely succeeded."

"That means a lot, due to the fact that your good opinion is rarely given. It is much more meaningful when received."

Lizzie blushed. She really did like the formal way he spoke. She also liked the informal Darcy, which she so rarely got so see. She was beginning to realize that both sides of him were equally fascinating. "It's funny," she said.

"What?" asked Darcy.

"That we went on a date. I never thought it would happen."

Darcy looked surprised at this comment, so Lizzie elaborated. "I thought you would be mad at me after I posted my video today."

"No. Lizzie. I'm actually grateful to you. Gigi has been struggling to move past the George Wickham incident ever since it happened. I was never someone she could confide in. I am glad that she was able to come to you. I want to thank you for what you did. " Without thinking he brushed kiss lips across her forehead.

If Lizzie was surprised by the contact, or his words, she didn't show it. Instead, she was grateful to him. She was grateful for how kind he had been to her. She was grateful that he was allowing her to shadow his company. Lastly, she was grateful for tonight.

"William," she whispered.

"Yea?"

She brought her hand to his cheek and leaned in until their lips were centimeters apart. She took a deep breath before she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his.

She could feel his surprise, but it vanished quickly as he returned the kiss. At first it was gentle. His free hand went to her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders as they sunk into the cushions of the sofa. His mouth was warm against hers and she felt something that she had never felt before. She had kissed other guys, but kissing William Darcy was better than anything she had ever felt before.

They broke apart for a brief moment. Lizzie tried to ignore her pounding heart as she leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more intimate, more probing. Darcy surprised her yet again by being an excellent kisser. Yet she doubted that he's had much experience, being a workaholic and everything. Perhaps this was unfair though. After all, she was perpetually single, and had only dated a couple of guys. Soon, these thoughts were wiped from her mind as she lost herself in a moment of passion. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily.

Darcy, ever the gentleman said, "Perhaps I should go now. I have a board meeting tomorrow morning. Thank you for tonight though. I had a wonderful time."

Lizzie only nodded and walked him to the door. "William, she said, before he left, "It was a great first date."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, and as If he couldn't help himself he leaned in for one last good night kiss.

"Good night William. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," he whispered before turning to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Today's episode was amazing. So I wanted to write another fluffy chapter before things get dramatic and sad. Also, hopefully this chapter will make the wait until Thursday a little more bearable. Read and Review. It makes my day. You guys are awesome.**

Darcy took her out to lunch on Friday. He had insisted on paying, even though Lizzie had said it wasn't necessary. However, Darcy was a gentleman, and Lizzie appreciated the sentiment.

She didn't know exactly how to describe her relationship with William Darcy. They'd only had one real date after all, unless you counted their casual lunch as a date. She wasn't sure if she did, despite the fact that he had paid.

Lizzie managed to finish up her work on Friday afternoon. She spent Friday evening web chatting with Charlotte.

"Hi, Lizzie. So, I think we have a lot to talk about."

Lizzie sighed and told Charlotte to get on with her interrogation.

"So, how was the Birthday dinner?"

"It was great. Will—Darcy made pasta and garlic bread. He and Gigi surprised me with some Colin Firth movies and a First Edition of _Anna Karenina. _Then we watched _Shakespeare in Love_. It was fun."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "So you're calling him by his first name now?"

Lizzie stared at the computer screen. "That's all you got from that, Char?"

"No," she said. "It sounds like had a great time. Are you leaving anything out?"

Lizzie blushes at her implication. "Okay, I kissed him when he dropped me off, but it was only on the cheek. A thank you."

"Sure," said Charlotte, not sounding convinced. "Now tell me about last night. When you told me that you had a date with William Darcy, I nearly screamed. Not to mention, I got your text when I was at the office. Catherine was in for her weekly check in."

"Oh gosh," said Lizzie, before proceeding to give Charlotte a play by play about their date, not skipping any detail, although there might a been a few that she would have liked to keep to herself. However, Charlotte was relentless. Finally, the Darcy talk did fizzle out, but not before several I-told-you-so expressions from Charlotte.

All of Charlotte's teasing aside, it was a good night.

-/-

Gigi sent her a text on Saturday.

_Hey Lizzie, what do you say to a game of tennis this afternoon? Afterwards we can go to a Karaoke bar. It's been awhile since I've sung in public._

Lizzie sent back the following reply:

_Sounds great! Although I have to warn you, I'm not a very good singer and I'm only going if you promise not to drag William along. It will be awhile before I even consider allowing him to hear me sing._

Lizzie's phone chirped a few minutes later.

_Okay. I promise I won't bring William. Although I can guarantee that he would love to hear you sing. I'll pick you up around four. _

Gigi annihilated her in tennis, but that was to be expected. They returned to the house to shower off and change before going out to Karaoke. Darcy, workaholic that he was, had gone into the office for the afternoon.

The place that Gigi took her to had a great atmosphere. The bar was small enough not to draw in huge crowds. A fact, which Lizzie appreciated because she wasn't so sure about singing Karaoke. She suspected that she might need some liquid courage. When she told Gigi that, the younger girl went to the bar and ordered a couple rounds of shots.

"So Lizzie," she said, "William had a great time on Thursday."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring me her just so you could grill me about William?"

"No," said Gigi "Of course not, we can talk about other things, but I was just curious about how you thought the date went."

Gigi was wearing that stubborn expression, and Lizzie knew that she would be grilled extensively, just as Charlotte had done the previous evening. She might as well go along with it. At least in Gigi's case, she had probably already interrogated her brother. Considering this, Lizzie hoped that Gigi would be a bit easier on her. "It was surprising," said Lizzie.

"Oh, come on, you're going to have to give me more than that," pleaded Gigi teasingly.

"We went bowling, and William totally hustled me," said Lizzie. "He said he wasn't good at it, but it turns out he was."

Gigi giggled. "We have been bowling for years," she said, "William always used to let me win the first game. What else did you do?"

Lizzie could tell that Gigi already knew. "I made him dance to Lady Gaga, and Madonna, and Kesha. I guess I was a little bit annoyed that he tricked me about the bowling, I beat him every time. I'm sorry, but I just don't believe that your brother's a good dancer."

"Oh, he can be, given the right setting. But I'm glad you beat him, Lizzie. William can't be good at everything. It wouldn't be fair. But you did have a good time, right?"

"It was a pretty good first date. Most first dates are totally awkward. This one wasn't."

Gigi nudged Lizzie. "Well, you two have had _plenty _of awkward moments together. It's good to see you too move past that. He's really happy that you're here Lizzie."

Lizzie blushed. "Gigi, I don't know if your brother would appreciate you telling me everything he said."

Gigi laughed. "Oh please, if I did that we would be here all night and we wouldn't have time to sing. Which reminds me, what song are you going to perform?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to need a couple more shots before I get up on that stage."

Gigi grinned. "That can be arranged." Suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in Gigi's eyes. "I've got a good idea. We will pick songs for each other to sing. I have the perfect song for you."

"I don't like the sound of this," said Lizzie.

"Don't worry. It will be a blast," promised Gigi, going off to sign Lizzie up.

Several people took the stage before Lizzie. There was a love ballad, a pop song, and a country song.

The D.J. said, "Next up we have Miss Lizzie Bennet singing Counting Crows' "Accidentally in Love_."_ Come on up her, Miss Bennet."

"Gigi," Lizzie hissed, but Gigi ignored her and dragged her towards the stage,

Lizzie had to admit that it was kind of fun. However, it was definitely embarrassing. Not only that, but as the lyrics flashed in front of her she kept thinking of William Darcy, and how wonderful it had been to kiss him. Gigi was just as relentless as Charlotte.

She was relieved when the performance ended. The crowed clapped politely and Lizzie returned to the table.

"That was great, Lizzie. You have a wonderful voice."

"Thank," said Lizzie sportingly, "but now it's my turn to pick a song for you. You're going to sing a show tune. "

Lizzie picked "I Feel Pretty" from West Side story since Gigi preferred Sondheim to Rodgers and Hammerstein.

It turned out that Gigi was a pretty good singer. They ended up having a great night. Unsurprisingly, Gigi did manage to bring up her brother on the way home. "So are you guys going to go on another date?"

"Most likely," admitted Lizzie, "I like spending time with your brother."

Gigi beamed. "I'm so glad. You two are perfect for each other. Everyone knows it. Even the Internet."

"You seem to be pretty in touch with my viewers," said Lizzie.

"I just want you to be happy. He's my brother, and you're my friend. You can't blame me for meddling. Although, you two have been doing pretty well on your own this week."

"You think so?" asked Lizzie, needing an outside, of not slightly biased, party to tell her that it wouldn't be totally weird if she started dating William Darcy.

"Definitely," said Gigi, as she pulled up to the house Lizzie was house sitting.

"Thanks for a great night, Gigi. I'll see you on Monday. Oh, by the way, can you tell you bother that I need him for an interview. I'm supposed to interview the C.E.O for my independent study."

"How about I just give him your number and tell him to call you?"

Lizzie sighed. "That's fine."

"Will do," said Gigi. "See you Monday."

-/-

Darcy called her the next day. He sounded slightly nervous on the phone. "Gigi said you wanted me?"

"She did?" asked Lizzie, surprised by his phrasing.

"For an interview," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah. I do. Do you have time tomorrow."

"Yes. I do. Am I going to be on camera?"

"I was going to film it, " said Lizzie, "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I'll be happy to help in any way I can. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, and William," she said.

"Yes," came his voice on the other end.

"You can save my number. If you want."

Lizzie imagined that Darcy was smiling as he said, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

-/-

The corporate interview had taken an unexpected turn. She was still cracking up as she turned off the camera.

"Oh god, William, you are hilarious. I think this has been one of my favorite costume theater moments."

Darcy blushed.

Lizzie reached up and removed the Afro. "I can't believe the costume department had one of these," said Lizzie.

"Pemberley is very well supplied for all you web video needs," said Darcy.

"I knew there was some reason I liked this company," said Lizzie moving closer to Darcy.

After a moment's hesitation, he put his arm around her. Lizzie leaned into him. "Thanks for doing this, William," she said.

"It was no problem, Lizzie," he replied. "Although I didn't end up telling you much that can help you with your independent study. I suppose I'll have to do that another time. Maybe over dinner this weekend?"

"Are you asking me out on another date, William Darcy?"

"Well, it would technically be a business dinner, but if you wanted it to be a date, I wouldn't object. "

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll make sure to organize what information I have so we can be more efficient."

"Sounds good. Well, I suppose I should get back to work," said Darcy.

"Okay," said Lizzie. Then, on impulse, she leaned in and kissed him.

He was certainly surprised, but he returned the kiss with a timid eagerness. The kiss was brief, but wonderful all the same. After they pulled apart Darcy rose and said, "I'll see you around. Have a good day."

Lizzie smiled. "You too, William."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Today's episode was brilliant, and heartbreaking, and wonderful. I know that the entire fandom is crying. It has been an emotional week. I wanted to put a little fluff into this chapter, but it didn't feel right. The next few chapters will be the Darcys behind the scenes and, of course; Lizzie will be back at home trying to deal with Lydia. Read and review! It makes my day. **

Today is going to be a great day! Or at least that's what Lizzie had thought when she woke up this morning. Her phone had broke the previous day, but then she was finally able to get a new phone. Granted, it was one that everyone already had, but Lizzie couldn't complain.

She loved her new iPhone. It was pretty. Now she just had to wait for it to be activated.

As she sat in her office, her thoughts strayed to Darcy. He was taking her out on Friday night for a "business dinner." Sure, they would talk about work. After all, she did need information for her shadowing. However, she was almost certain that Darcy had meant for this dinner to be a second date.

It was strange that she was happy about starting to date William Darcy. She never thought that dating him would be in the realm of possibility.

Anyway, she had to film her video for the day, so she could post it the next morning. She set up the camera, and told her viewers about her new phone.

There was a knock on her door. Lizzie smiled as she opened it, glad to see that it was Darcy. Why couldn't she stop smiling when she was around him? It had never been the case before. Lizzie would have to dwell on that later.

"Oh, hi, William," she said brightly.

"Hello Lizzie," he said, "Are you having a good day?"

"I'm having a wonderful day."

"That's great," he said, he shoved his hands in his pocket. He was definitely nervous.

Lizzie noticed this. She took his hand and guided him over to the sofa. "So, did you need something from me?"

"Yes, Gigi and I have a theater box, and I was wondering if you would like to go tonight."

"I would love to go to the theater with you and Gigi."

Darcy hesitated a bit before saying, "Well, Gigi actually has a prior commitment. It would just be the two of us."

"That seems terribly convenient. Is your sister matchmaking again? She told me that we were doing pretty good on our own."

"She has conditioning," said Darcy, not quite registering that she was teasing him. He was too nervous. True, they had gone out on one successful date, but Darcy was still unsure if Lizzie would actually be willing to start seeing him seriously. It seemed as if it was too soon. They had only just started getting along.

Lizzie took pity on him. "I would love to go to the theater with you, Darcy." Her fans were going to love this. She hadn't told them about the birthday dinner, or their fist date. She might as well let them believe that this was going to be their first date.

But then her phone went off. She looked at the screen. "Charlotte has called me seven times in the past hour."

Her phone rang again. Charlotte was calling.

Darcy watched with concern as he heard Lizzie's end of the conversation. "Lydia . . . George Wickham . . . Okay. I'm coming home. I'll leave as soon as possible." She hung up the phone, unable to speak. She couldn't believe that Lydia had gotten herself into this much trouble.

Darcy placed a hand on her shoulder. His voice was replete with concern. "Lizzie, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. I have to go. I have to pack. I just need to get home."

"Lizzie, what's wrong. You mentioned George Wickham. Tell me what happened. "

Lizzie hesitated before telling Darcy about how Lydia had been dating George Wickham and that now there was a website asking for subscriptions for a sex tape, starring her baby sister.

Darcy listened as Lizzie proceeded to blame herself for everything. It was unbearable. Especially considering the fact that if he had only warned the Bennets about George Wickham, this never could have happened. After Lizzie finished, Darcy's features hardened momentarily. "How can I help?"

"No. You can't help. No one can. I have to go." She tried to stand up, but Darcy stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. Without really knowing why, she allowed Darcy to pull her into his arms.

"I can help. I can book you a flight. I can take you to the airport."

"No," said Lizzie. "That's not necessary."

"I insist," he said, in a voice that brooked no argument. "I'll make the arrangements."

Lizzie thanked him as she turned off the camera. However, as soon as it was off she said, "William, really. Don't trouble yourself."

"Lizzie," he said, "If this is anyone's fault, it is mine. If I had revealed Wickham's true nature a few months ago, none of this would have happened. You must let me do whatever I can to help. I will go book a flight, and then I will, take you to the airport. I'll have Gigi pack your things, and will send over your bags tomorrow. " With that he left, promising to meet her down in the lobby shortly.

Lizzie could hardly stand it. He was being so kind, and his behavior seemed out of place. Sure, Gigi had said that William still loved her, but Darcy himself had never said it. Perhaps it had just been wishful thinking on Gigi's part. While Lizzie didn't doubt that Darcy at least _liked _her, it could be no more than that. Yes, they had gone out on a date, and they had kissed. That didn't mean that they had a serious relationship. In fact, Lizzie didn't believe that Darcy would ever wish to see her again once he dropped her off at the airport. It was a painful realization. However, she would find a way to move on eventually. She and Darcy could have no future together, and it was all George Wickham's fault. She couldn't bring herself to blame Lydia, at least not as much as she blamed George. Her sister was naïve, but she was not vicious.

The tension in the car would be cut with a knife. Darcy had booked a 4:30 flight back to her hometown. Lizzie was almost dreading arriving at the airport. She would have to say goodbye to Darcy and goodbye to any possibility of a future that they'd had.

When they did reach the airport, Darcy turned to Lizzie and handed her a business card with her cell phone number on it. "Lizzie, please call me if you ever need anything."

Lizzie shook her head. "William, I don't think we should see each other or talk to each other anymore. This whole situation with Lydia is really horrible. I don't want you or Gigi to get involved. You've both been through enough when it comes to George Wickham."

"Lizzie, please," he said, but Lizzie cut him off.

Knowing that this was the last time she could see him, she just needed to kiss him one last time. So she did. Hard. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him to her. The kiss was one of urgency and desperation. It was her last chance to show him that she had regretted her past behavior.

Darcy responded with equal passion and fervor. They kissed for a few, long, wonderful moments, and when they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

Darcy was about to speak, but Lizzie held a finger to his lips. "Thank you for everything, William. You have been so kind to me. I will never forget these last few weeks. I wish you all the best in the future. I hope that you will be very happy. Please, don't say anything. I have to go." With that, she got out of the car and walked into the airport, stopping briefly only to look back and smile fleetingly. Until that moment, she had not realized how much he had come to mean to her. She now imagined that she could have been happy with him.

But she would never see William Darcy again. If they were to see each other, it would just be too painful. Lizzie didn't want to hurt Darcy. She had hurt him too much already. If shutting him out of her life would spare him the pain of having to see George Wickham again then that was the price she would pay. His happiness was more important than her. William Darcy was out of her life. The sooner she accepted this fact, the sooner she could move on.

"William, are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Gigi.

"No," he replied. "I can't talk about it right now. "

They were sitting at the dinner table. Her brother had hardly spoken at all aside from asking about how testing Pemberley Digital's new Domino application was going and if she had managed to pack Lizzie's things. Gigi had already sent off Lizzie's bags and told her brother that she was looking forward to testing out the Domino app.

He had barely even touched his food. Gigi was extremely worried. After Lizzie had left suddenly, she had received a text message from Lizzie.

_Thank you for being so kind to me while I was at Pemberley Digital. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but I had a family emergency. I will never forget all you have done for me. –Lizzie_

Gigi hadn't responded yet. She couldn't process what it meant. She would have to wait until tomorrow to watch Lizzie's video. Anyway, it seemed that William was not ready to talk about whatever had happened. She would speak with her brother tomorrow and hope for some kind of explanation.

Darcy had only felt this amount of guilt once before, after finding Gigi with George in the condo the previous summer. This guilt now returned in full force now after what had happened between George and Lydia Bennet.

He hated to think about his beloved Lizzie in pain. He hated that it was his fault that the Bennet Family was suffering. If only he had been able to swallow his foolish pride he would have been able to prevent this disaster.

He knew that he had to do everything he could to stop Wickham from releasing the sex tape. He had to prevent whatever scheme Wickham had in mind. However, he had no idea where to begin. He would have to be careful, because he was certain that Wickham was watching Lizzie's videos.

This would require careful though, and William Darcy was nothing if not meticulous. He would stop Wickham. It was his responsibility. And if stopping George would convince Lizzie that he still loved her then that would be a plus. However, his desire to stop Wickham came from a deeply rooted sense of responsibility.

Darcy pulled out his phone from his pocket and went to his contacts. He scrolled through until he was looking at Lizzie's number. He was tempted to call her and see if she had gotten home safely. He didn't though. She would be angry with him if he did.

He knew that Lizzie was determined to spare him and Gigi any pain. He could not help but love her even more for her selflessness. He really did love her, and because of this he was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. If that meant stopping Wickham and then walking out of her life forever, then so be it. He now realized that when you loved someone, their happiness was more important than your own. With that, he put his phone back on the bedside table. He would have to get a decent night's sleep. He knew the next two weeks and dealing with Wickham would be tortuous.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love that Gigi has a vlog now, and we get to see more Darcy and Fitz! The Domino app is going to help us see side of this beautiful story that we have never really been able to see. With that in mind, here is chapter ten, in which we get to see Gigi and Darcy behind the scenes. Read and Review. It makes my day!**

William was gone when Gigi woke up the following morning. She guessed that he had just gone into work earlier than usual. However, when she got to Pemberley Digital she found his office to be empty. Ms. Reynolds, his secretary, informed her that he had left the offices on urgent business. Gigi thanked her and returned to her own office.

_What was going on?_

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as Lizzie uploaded her latest video, Gig watched it. It was heartbreaking. Initially she had been so proud of her brother to ask Lizzie out in front of her entire fan base. Never mind that they had already gone out on their first date. In any case, the viewers didn't know about that date. But then Charlotte called.

Gigi almost felt like she was intruding on a private moment as Lizzie broke down and revealed what had happened to Lydia, while her brother sat there trying to comfort her as best as he could. Gigi's heart broke for Lizzie and William, but mostly she was worried about Lydia. After all, Gigi had experienced first hand what it was like to be hurt by George Wickham.

Gigi closed the web browser. She knew that she wanted to help the Bennets. She also suspected that this crisis had resulted in Lizzie's unexpected departure and her brother' immediately leaving the offices. No wonder he had been so upset last night.

Gigi sat in front of the camera to make her second Domino demonstration video. She was going to show how the messaging system worked.

The demo ended up being more frustrating than educational. William could be so aggravating sometimes. While she kind of understood why William hadn't wanted to discuss such personal affairs on video for the entire Internet to see, it was everything else he had said that had bothered her the most.

She couldn't believe that her brother had forbidden her to get involved. He had no right to do so. She was an adult now. Why couldn't he just be her brother? Gigi knew that William was devastated. In fact, it hadn't looked like her brother had gotten any sleep at all. More than anything, Gigi wanted to be there for her brother and by extension for Lizzie and her family. However, William rarely asked for help from others, even when it was clear that he needed it.

She didn't want to dwell on the other things he had said. Confessing what had happened between her and George on Lizzie's videos had helped. She was stronger now. Sure, William was being a protective older brother, but his behavior was stifling. What would it take for her to convince her brother that she had grown up?

Gigi sighed and took out her phone. She dialed her brother's phone number and hoped that he would answer. The phone rand four times and went to voicemail.

Gigi dialed again. "Come on, William. Pick up."

No answer.

Gigi hoped that the third time would be a charm. She heard his voice on the other end. He sounded exhausted. "Gigi, I can't talk right now."

"William," she said quickly, "Please, talk to me. I'm not on video. I just want to know what you are doing to try and help Lizzie and her family."

"Gigi," he replied, "I don't want you to get involved. Lizzie wouldn't want it either."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Lizzie to call me if she needed anything. She wouldn't take my number though. She said it would be better for you and I not to get involved. She wanted to spare us from getting hurt. But it's my fault that this happened, and _I _have to do everything I can to help the Bennets, but _you _don't need to get involved. I'm sorry Gigi, but this is the way it has to be. I don't want Lizzie finding out about my involvement, which is why I didn't want to discuss this while you were on video. Please, just promise you won't get involved."

"But, William."

He cut her off. "No. Gigi, I want you to focus on your work. I will talk to you soon, but I have to go now." Then the line went dead.

Gigi couldn't believe it. William was so infuriating. Well, this wasn't over. She would make her brother realize that she could help him. However, at the moment he was clearly exhausted and in his stubborn mood. She would call him later.

Having made that decision, Gigi spent the rest of the day trying to be productive.

Darcy sat in the hotel room, staring at the screen. After watching Gigi's second demo video, and regretting how harsh he had been with his sister, even of it had been done with the best intentions, he needed something to cheer him up. He had pulled up Lizzie's latest video and paused on her smiling face. He suspected that she wouldn't be smiling on video over the course of the next few weeks.

Darcy knew that he would do anything to make Lizzie happy, and to see that smile again. However, he had made little progress. He knew that the next few weeks would be taxing, especially with Gig calling him and trying to help.

He didn't want Gigi to get hurt again. Which is why he had forbidden him from getting involved. But he realized that once his sister set her mind to something, she didn't stop working until she got her way. This time wouldn't be any different. All he could do was try and keep her out of it.

He cursed George Wickham's uncanny ability to ruin his life.

During the last few weeks he had actually been happy. Gigi had made an important step towards healing by confessing what had happened between her and George on Lizzie's videos, he and Lizzie had managed to have several pleasant conversations, and he has watched as the two most important women in his life formed a bond of friendship. Not to mention, he had actually gone on a date with Lizzie. They had kissed. It had been so remarkable, and now it was all over because of his ex best friend. He could kill Wickham!

Darcy forced himself to take several deep breaths. He would get nowhere by thinking about pummeling Wickham to a pulp. No. He had to be strategic. He had to beat Wickham at his own manipulative game. He would stop at nothing to stop Wickham. He would not allow the scoundrel to hurt someone he loved. Not again.

Several hours later, Darcy slumped into the bed, putting his laptop away. If today was any indication, then the next few weeks would be hell


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm hoping that by this time next week Darcy will have saved the day, and that Lydia will have kicked Wickham to the curb. I have decided that this story will end when the series ends. Please read and review. It makes my day.**

Darcy was not a violent person by nature. In fact, he believed that violence couldn't anything. However as he was working with Fitz to take down the website, their efforts having come to nothing as of yet, and driving aimlessly through LA, Darcy felt that he could have very easily strangled George Wickham to death.

Just to torture himself, he had taken a few moments to watch Lizzie's latest video the moment she posted it. He couldn't stand to see the woman he loved in so much pain. Then Lydia had arrived.

Darcy had never been particularly fond of Lydia Bennet. She was far too energetic, impetuous and wild for his tastes. However, the look on her face as she looked at the website mirrored the look that had been on Gigi's face when he had presented Wickham with a check all those months ago. The look of pure heartbreak.

He suspected that Lydia was experiencing what Gigi had felt, only magnified tenfold. It made Darcy's heart ache to picture the youngest Bennet going though what his beloved sister had experienced. By the look of things, he guessed that she was in denial at the moment, fully convinced that George Wickham had real feelings for her and would never actually release a sex tape. Gigi had been equally convinced that George had loved her. It had taken an obscene amount of money to make her see the truth. He suspected it would be the same for Lydia.

Darcy wished he could be there for Lizzie. He knew what it felt like to blame oneself for the troubles of younger siblings. He still blamed himself for Gigi's and now Lydia's situation. Darcy spent the morning driving through LA.

Fitz called him after viewing Lizzie's video.

"Have our contacts found anything?" asked Darcy, not even daring to hope.

"No. George Wickham knows how to cover his tracks. Everything is anonymous. It's a dead end. I'm going to keep looking, but he could be anywhere. The closest thing to a lead I could find was lat the site was logged into yesterday from a computer in Orange County. We couldn't find the specific computer or the exact location."

"George's favorite place as a child was Orange County," said Darcy. "I'll go there now. Don't tell Gigi."

"She's just going to call you, you know," said Fitz. "I don't think its wise to keep her completely in the dark."

Darcy sighed. "If she calls I will tell her where I'm going, but nothing more. I can't let her get hurt again."

"Okay," said Fitz. "I'll call you if I find out anything else, but the Internet is a big place."

"Goodbye Fitz." He hung up the phone. Once again he went to his contacts and looked at Lizzie's contact information. He wanted to call her. However, he knew that she wouldn't want to speak with him. It was ridiculous that Lizzie thought they could have no future. Didn't she realize how much he still loved her? Gigi had alluded to accidentally letting it slip to Lizzie that he still loved her. Perhaps Lizzie just hadn't believed her.

Darcy's heart sank. He could not bear the thought of Lizzie thinking poorly of him, thinking that he did not love her. If anything, he was doing this for her as much as he was doing it because it was the right thing to do. He wanted Lizzie to be happy. He wanted Wickham to pay for his reckless behavior. He didn't want Lydia to be hurt like Gigi had been hurt.

Darcy sighed and headed back to the parking garage. He needed to get to Orange County as soon as possible. The sooner he found Wickham, the sooner he could sort out this mess and go back to Lizzie. He wanted nothing more than another chance to prove to her how much he loved her.

His phone rang and he checked the caller ID. "Gigi," he said.

"William," said Gigi, sounding tired and distraught, "where are you?"

"I'm heading to my car."

"Are you still in LA?"

"Yes, but I'm heading south."

"To Orange County."

Darcy answered in the affirmative. "I believe he might be somewhere in Orange County. I will find him."

"Start by checking Newport Beach. We used to go there all the time."

"Gigi, I wish that you wouldn't get involved. I'm worried for you."

"William" said Gigi, sounding slightly exasperated. "I was in love with the man. I know how to find him. Just start there."

"I will find him, Gigi. I will talk to you later."

"Wait, William," said Gigi. "Have you talked to Lizzie? I can't get a hold of her."

"No," said Darcy. "She does not want me to contact her, and I have to respect that. I don't think you should try to call her either."

"William, think of what that family is going through. I know that you want to respect Lizzie's wishes, but I'm sure she misses you. You guys were basically starting to date before this whole fiasco. I think you should call her."

"I will consider it," said Darcy, for no other reason then to get Gigi to drop the subject. "I have to get going though. I don't want to waste time."

"Goodbye William. Think about what I said."

"Goodbye Gigi." The line went dead.

Lizzie sat alone in her room. She hadn't seen Lydia since she had recorded her video. Lydia had barricaded herself in her room and had only opened the door to give Lizzie back her phone.

Lizzie felt ashamed of herself for assuming that Lydia had been involved with the website. Clearly her reaction proved that she hadn't been aware of the site. Whether or not there was an actual sex tape was less certain. Lizzie knew that now was not the right time to try and find out.

At this point, Lizzie was relieved that Jane would be coming home the next day. She really needed her sister.

Actually, there was one other person that Lizzie wouldn't mind seeing again. She had thought about William Darcy several times over the past couple of days. It had hit her at unexpected moments. She had always pushed these thoughts away, because she knew that she needed to focus all of her attention and energy on Lydia and her family.

Now, with her parents were out of the house, and Lydia locked away in her room, and Jane still busy with Fashion Week, Lizzie was left alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Lizzie wandered over to her bookshelf and picked up the copy of _Anna Karenina_ that Darcy had given to her for her birthday. She opened to the title page and traced his writing with her fingertip. He had written _Love, William._ Lizzie still couldn't accept the fact that Darcy loved her. Sure they had gone on a date but that didn't mean they had a future. Even if he had loved her, that love wouldn't survive this incident. George Wickham had ruined any chance she had with William Darcy.

Despite the fact that she had accepted this, she wished she could talk to Darcy. He was the only one who knew about everything, besides Charlotte. Currently, Charlotte was at a business meeting and was unreachable.

Lizzie wished she had saved Darcy's number in her contacts. But she hadn't. She supposed it was for the best. She didn't want Darcy or Gigi to get involved anyway.

Lizzie sighed and decided that she would go to the gym. It was the only thing she could think of to get her mind off her troubles. It would at best be a temporary fix, but it was better than nothing.

Darcy sat in the dingy hotel room. It had been an impossibly long day. He hadn't been successful in his attempts to find George. However, he had several contacts that might be of use. He could have to continue his search tomorrow though.

He had thought about what Gigi had said. While he didn't want Lizzie to know that he was doing everything he could to find George Wickham and make him take down the site, he did want her to know that he was here for her in her time of need.

As for keeping Lizzie ignorant about his involvement, he knew that it couldn't be a secret forever. However, he didn't want Lizzie to get her hopes up only to be disappointed. Darcy realized that it was entirely possible that he wouldn't find Wickham before the sex tape got released. He was determined to do everything in his power to stop his ex friend, but if there was one thing Wickham was good at, it was hiding.

Still, Darcy would tell her when all of this was over. Or, at least he wouldn't stop Gigi from doing so.

He wanted Lizzie to know that he cared for her, and while Darcy knew he couldn't declare his love for her over the phone, he could at least show her that he was there for her. Even though he doubted that Lizzie would accept his comfort, Darcy finally decided to call her.

The phone rang several times. It was a voice mail. Darcy took a deep breath at the sound of the tone. "Hello, Lizzie, this is William. I saw your last video and if you need to speak with someone about what happened, I am here for you. However, I understand if you choose to ignore this message. Goodbye Lizzie."

Darcy groaned. The message was idiotic, but it was the best he could do. He just hoped that Lizzie wouldn't ignore him.

Lizzie got back from the gym and checked her phone. To her surprise, the screen read _Missed Call: William Darcy._

Lizzie wondered if she was seeing things. She hadn't saved him in her contacts. Gigi must have programmed him into her phone. Then she realized that she also had a voicemail.

She listened to it, thinking that his deep voice might sooth her. Instead, it had the opposite effect. It made her heart beat a little faster.

She wanted to call him back, but knew that it wasn't a good idea. So she settled for listening to the message until she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning with the phone pressed to her ear. She was going to delete the message but finally decided against it. It was all she had left of William Darcy, that, and a book, and the memory of his lips on hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Today's episode was so sad, yet so heartwarming. I can't wait for tomorrow to see what our dear old Darcy is up to. Hopefully he's closer to finding Wickham. Read and Review! It makes my day!**

"Dad, I need to tell you something," said Lizzie, clasping her hands together nervously.

Mr. Bennet looked up from his model train set. "What is it, Lizzie?"

It all went down hill from there. Lizzie proceeded to tell him about her videos, Lydia's videos, and Lydia's relationship with George Wickham that had led to the sex tape website.

Mr. Bennet listened without interruption. Lizzie had never seen him look so defeated, as if he had failed his family. At length, he dismissed her from his study, telling her that he wished to think about everything that she had told him and decide the best course of action.

Lizzie hugged him and left him alone. She hated that she had caused him so much pain, but really, it was unavoidable.

Lizzie set up the camera to record her next video. She still hadn't seen Lydia, but she began with emphatically saying that Lydia had nothing to do with the website.

As usual she told her viewers about what had gone on the past few days. Jane was back. Her father knew about everything. Her mother was blissfully unaware of everything. No one had seen Lydia because she had barricaded herself in her room.

Jane entered the den, trying, as Darcy had, to convince Lizzie that none of this was her fault and that she couldn't have prevented this. She believed Jane more than she had believed Darcy, but she still couldn't banish her guilt.

Lizzie sighed and turned off the camera. "The viewers are going to be happy to see you again. They've missed you."

Jane smiled half-heartedly. "I doubt that the viewers will be happy about any of this. They care about you, Lizzie, and our family. Nothing that has happened over the past week has been happy."

"That's true,' said Lizzie. "I'm sorry that you had to give up your job. This whole thing has caused so much trouble, and I think that things are only going to get worse."

"Lizzie, I needed to be here with you and Lydia and Mom and Dad. I can always get a new job. Family has to come first. I wouldn't have made any other decision."

"I'm just sorry that this happened at all. If it hadn't Lydia wouldn't be devastated, you would still have a job and I'd still be on track to graduate. Actually, I would have . . . never mind. It's not important. All that matters is doing everything we can to stop the video from going public."

"Lizzie, we're all doing what we can. I get the feeling that there is something else you want to talk about."

"It's not important," insisted Lizzie. Thinking of Darcy was not going to get her anywhere, and although she did want to tell Jane about how her relationship with him was starting to change, that discussion would have to wait.

"Lizzie, nothing else if going to be able to get done today. Dad is going to handle this. Let's talk. I know something else is bothering you. Something that you didn't want to broadcast to your viewers."

Lizzie sighed. Jane could be as relentless as Charlotte when she wanted to be. "I shouldn't be worrying about this kind of thing. Not when Lydia is so hurt."

"Lizzie, it's not good to hold onto your feelings. It usually only causes more pain."

"Fine," said Lizzie, searching for the correct words. "I think I might be falling in love with William Darcy."

To say that Jane was surprised would be an understatement. "Oh Lizzie, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be with someone who cares for you. It really is the best feeling in the world."

Because of Jane's words, Lizzie was certain that she didn't want to continue this discussion. "Jane, I don't think that talking about this right now is a good idea after all. There are things I want to tell you, things I have to tell you, but now isn't the right time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot has happened over the past month, good, bad, and awkward. I know you've been too busy with work to watch my videos. Plus, we haven't really had a chance to talk. I don't want to make you feel worse than you already do."

"Lizzie," said Jane, "I can handle it I'm a lot stronger now. Besides, I left my job so that I could be here for my family, and that includes you. Now spill."

"Well, as you know I have been shadowing Pemberley digital, which is William Darcy's company. I met his sister Gigi, and we have actually become friends. She's really. Sweet. Actually, she kind of reminds me of you. Anyway, she and Fitz apparently have been planning to get Darcy and me together ever since last year. Gig actually locked her brother in a room with me. It was really awkward."

"Oh, Lizzie, I'm sorry," said Jane sympathetically.

"It's okay. It got better from there, and with every passing day things got a little less awkward. Until I saw someone who I never expected to see again. You might want to watch my latest videos, but just so you're prepared I have to tell you that I saw Bing again. He dropped by Pemberley a couple of times."

Jane's face fell at the mention of Bing. "How is he?"

"I'm not sure," said Lizzie. "I think knows about the videos though. I also think that he still loves you. It's hard to explain. I think that you should at least watch episodes 79 and 81."

Jane looked a little relieved. "I think I'll do that, but we can talk about Bing later. Tell me about you and Darcy."

"Well, we were finally able to have an honest conversation, even though we had to do it with costume theater. He played himself and I played myself. Oddly enough though that was just what we needed to be honest with one another." Lizzie smiled in spite of herself. "Anyway, Gigi and I were starting to get close. We went out for lunch and dinner several times, played tennis, and did karaoke. She also surprised me several times by unexpectedly pushing her brother and me together. She's a pretty persistent matchmaker." Lizzie proceeded to tell Jane about her day in San Francisco with Darcy, her Birthday celebration at the Darcy house, and her first date with Darcy. Then she told her about how Darcy had tried to comfort her last week and how he had gotten her on the first flight home.

"I was completely wrong about him, Jane. He's really sweet, kind, and caring. It was unexpected. I think that maybe we would have started dating until Wickham got in the way. But now, I don't think there is any hope of seeing him again. I told him that it would be better if we didn't see each other or even stay in contact. The timing is awful. It is the worst possible time for me to start falling for him."

Jane pulled Lizzie into a tight embrace. "Oh, Lizzie, I am so sorry, but I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.

"Its clear to me that Darcy still loves you. Maybe after we deal with Lydia's situation and after you graduate you could go back to San Francisco. I have to say that I agree with Gigi. You two seem perfect for each other, and he makes you happy. You deserve that. I don't think you should give up so easily. Have you talked to him since last week?"

"No. He called a couple of days ago though. He left a message. I never called him back."

"You should call him back. I'm sure he's worried about you. I know what it feels like to suddenly lose contact with someone you care about."

"Oh Jane, I knew this conversation would upset you. This is why I didn't want to talk about this right now."

"Lizzie, it's fine. It's not your fault. Can I listen to his message?"

"Sure," said Lizzie, handing Jane her phone.

A moment later Jane smiled and handed the phone back. "He definitely still loves you Lizzie. He's obviously really worried about you and is hurting because of it."

Lizzie looked dumbfounded. "You got all that from twenty seconds of speech?"

"I know what it's like to be in love," said Jane simply. "Please call him. You won't regret it. I'm going to go watch your latest videos. We can talk some more later after you call him." Jane hugged Lizzie again before leaving the den.

Lizzie stared at her phone for several long moments, debating whether or not it was a good idea to call Darcy. Her finger hovered over Darcy's number. Finally, she sucked in a breath and pressed the call button.

It rang several times before Lizzie heard his voice on the other end. "Hello?" He sounded exhausted.

"Hi, William, this is Lizzie. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. The past few days have been crazy." Lizzie swore that she heard him snicker softly.

"Yes, I can imagine," he said tiredly. "Forgive me, Lizzie, but this actually isn't the best time for me to talk. I got called out of the city on a last minute business trip. I do want to talk some time though. So can I call you later?"

"Sure," said Lizzie, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"You'll answer this time," he asked, attempting to sound as if he were joking.

To Lizzie, however, he sounded tired and frustrated. She wondered if it was because of her. Was he mad at her for ignoring him? Somehow she doubted it. Still, she chose her next words with care. "I will. I promise. I miss you," she blurted. She regretted it as soon as she said it.

However, it was nice to hear Darcy sound a bit more cheery as he said, "I miss you too, Lizzie. I will call you as soon as I can. Take care of yourself and your family, okay?"

"Okay. You too, William. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Lizzie."

"Bye," she whispered before the line went dead.

Suddenly, Lizzie was glad that she had called him. Hearing his voice had inexplicably sheered her up at a time when she thought that happiness would be impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been another great week for LBD. Now here is where writing fanfiction gets interesting. Time to combine AU, canon, and speculation! Read and review! It makes my day. **

Darcy and Fitz sat in the hotel room. Darcy had just gotten off the phone with a phone company about trying to trace a number. Just today they had found a number that might belong to George Wickham. Darcy hoped that this wasn't going to be another dead end. The tape was going to be released in a week. That didn't give them much time.

Fitz's phone ringing interrupted the tense silence. "I'll take this outside," said Fitz, quickly leaving the room.

Darcy wondered if it was Gigi calling. He wouldn't put it past her.

Darcy was exhausted. He had barely gotten any sleep over the past week. He just hoped that he would be able to stop Wickham. Otherwise, all this effort could be for nothing, and Lizzie and her family would suffer the consequences.

The thought of Lizzie being in pain was unbearable.

Fitz came back in the room a moment later.

"Was that Gigi?" asked Darcy.

"Yes," admitted Fitz. "I gave her the number."

"I told you not to let her get involved," said Darcy in exasperation.

"Darcy, I think you and Gigi are being ridiculous. I know that you want to protect her, but she wants to help. She feels just as responsible as you do, and she knows what it is like to have her heart broken by George Wickham. I think you should trust her."

"I do trust Gigi," said Darcy, "I just don't trust George Wickham. I don't want Gigi to call him."

"She won't. She promised just to message him. What's the harm? He probably won't even respond, and if he does, it will be that much easier to track him."

Darcy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hated when Fitz was right. "Fine. The phone company said they would do their best to trace the number. I suppose all we can do is wait. I just wish we had more time."

"Darcy, we're going to find him. The tape isn't going to be released."

Gigi stared at her phone. She supposed it was true that a watched phone never rings. In part, she regretted messaging the number. Coming into contact with George Wickham again would be painful. However, if it got them one step closer to taking the site down and keeping the video from being released it would be worth it.

Gigi tried to get her some work don. It was near quitting time when her phone finally went off. Gigi sucked in a breath before looking at the screen. It was a picture message. The owner of the number had sent her a picture of a peach and nothing else. It had to be George Wickham! Who else would send her a peach?

She quickly tapped out Fitz's number. She didn't really want to talk to her brother at the moment. He would be annoyed with her for getting involved. "Hey, GGD," he said, from the other end.

"I got a response," said Gigi. "I think this is George's number."

"What did he say," asked Fitz, sounding concerned.

"Nothing. He sent me a picture of a peach. I haven't responded yet. I wanted to tell you first."

"Thanks Gigi," said Fitz. "I'll tell your brother."

"He's not mad at me, is he?" asked Gigi.

"I don't think so. He just wishes that you weren't involved."

Gigi heard her brother's voice in the background.

"Oh, Gigi, he wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Fitz," said Gigi.

"Hello Gigi," said Darcy.

"Hi, William," said Gigi nervously. "I think that the number is George's. Are you going to be able to find him through it?"

"I don't know, Gigi. I'm waiting to hear from the phone company. That's all we can do."

"I'm sorry you're upset with me, William," said Gigi, "but I need to help in any way I can."

"It's fine," said Darcy, in an attempt to placate her, "Promise me you won't call him."

"I already told Fitz I wouldn't."

"Gigi _please,_" said Darcy. "I don't want you talking to him. If you must communicate with him it hast to be through text message."

"I promise, William," said Gigi. "So do you want me to respond?"

"I would like you to wait until I hear from the phone company. I don't want you talking to him more than is strictly necessary."

Gigi groaned. "William, I can take care of myself. I've grown up, in case you haven't noticed."

"Gigi, I don't want to discuss this anymore. I've had a long day and I don't want to argue."

Gigi felt guilty upon hearing the frustration in his voice. While she was still annoyed with him fro being so overprotective, she understood that it was his way of showing that he cared. She understood how much pain he was in because of this awful situation, and because of this, she took pity on him. "Did you call Lizzie yet?" she asked, remembering their last conversation.

Her brother sounded relieved at the change of subject. "Yes. I did, but we didn't have a chance to talk. She called just before I found the number. I told her I would call her back."

"And you're going to?"

"I was going to call her tonight," he responded.

"Well what are you doing still talking to me? I know you'd rather be talking to Lizzie."

Darcy said nothing.

"I'll talk to you later, William. Love you," said Gigi, before hanging up.

Darcy didn't quite believe that Gigi was going to wait to hear from him before messaging George again. However, it was useless to argue with her. He was too tired.

"Darcy," said Fitz, "I'm going to head out. Call me when the phone company gets back to you."

"I'll do that. See you tomorrow Fitz," said Darcy. When Fitz was gone Darcy pulled out his phone and dialed Lizzie's number.

Lizzie couldn't help but smile as Darcy's name flashed across her screen. She took a deep breath before answering, "Hi, William," she said, sounding happier than she felt.

"Hello, Lizzie. Are you feeling any better today?"

"Not really. My dad hasn't gotten anywhere with his PI friend. Lydia still won't talk to anyone. I'm really worried."

"Lizzie, everything is going to be okay," said Darcy, in an attempt to comfort her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," said Darcy, he said sounding uncomfortable.

Lizzie was starting to get suspicious. "Where are you William?"

"I'm in Southern California on a last minute business trip," he said vaguely.

"Southern California is a big place," said Lizzie sarcastically. "Can you be any more specific?"

"I'm in Orange County," he said quickly.

"William, you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" asked Lizzie. "I hope you're not getting involved. This is my family's problem to deal with. Promise me that you're not trying to find Wickham."

"Lizzie," began Darcy. "I really am on a business trip. The business is just personal."

"Oh," said Lizzie. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not, but I just wanted to talk to you. Your situation is far worse than mine. I want to be here for you. You won't let me help, so the least I can do is offer emotional support, even if it is long distance."

"Thank you, William," said Lizzie, "It's really sweet of you. But I'm sure you're really busy. I don't want to distract you from your business."

"There is nothing I would rather be doing than talking to you tonight, Lizzie," said Darcy. "In regards to my business, I've done everything that I can do for today. Now, tell me about your day."

They talked on the phone for over an hour before Darcy had to go. It was the best that Lizzie had felt since she had been home. It felt good to talk to someone outside of her family. While they talked though, she couldn't ignore how exhausted Darcy sounded. She wondered what could have made him leave San Francisco so abruptly. Every time she tried to ask him about it, he would avoid the question and shift the conversation back to her situation. He was being purposely evasive and it was confusing.

Lizzie couldn't help but imagine that Darcy was trying to find George Wickham. It would be so like him. She hoped this wasn't the case though. While it was nice to have Darcy as someone to confide in, that was as involved as she wanted him to be.

Her father and the PI would find George. She hoped.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to write, and I'm sure that Lydia and Darcy are perhaps a little OOC. But after today, we needed Lydia to receive some more comfort. This episode was so heartbreaking. I can't wait for Darcy to get the site taken down so Lydia can start to heal. Read and review! It makes my day.**

Waiting was the worst part. Darcy had spent so much time in the past week and a half waiting. Waiting for a response for his contacts about the website. Waiting to hear from the phone company. Waiting for a lead. Waiting for Wickham to take the bait. But there wasn't much time left. He had three days to stop this sex tape from being released.

Darcy woke up the next morning. He had to wait for Fitz to call.

He took out his laptop to watch Lizzie's newest video. He was extremely worried about Lizzie and her family.

It was the most painful eight minutes he had ever experienced. A million thoughts raced through his head. He wanted to get on a red eye to Lizzie's hometown so he could give her comfort. He wanted to strangle George Wickham for hurting the woman he loved and her family.

Then, an unexpected feeling. He felt a surge of brotherly affection towards Lydia. Her situation was so much like Gigi's. He wanted to protect Lydia, and he realized that he wasn't only doing all this for Lizzie, or because he was partly responsible for the situation, but because he wanted to protect Lydia. Lydia, who was so much like his own dear beloved sister.

Darcy pulled out his phone. Fitz wasn't going to be able to call him for another hour at least. That gave him time. He needed to call Lizzie. He needed to be there for her, and by extension be there for Lydia.

The phone rang a few times, but it wasn't Lizzie who answered the phone. It was Lydia.

"Darcy?" said Lydia, as she answered the phone.

"I was calling to talk to Lizzie," said Darcy, feeling inexplicably embarrassed. He could hear the pain in Lydia's voice and it felt as if he was intruding.

"Yeah, I figured as much," she said. "Lizzie and Jane went to get more tea. We drank it all last night. I can have her call you back when she gets home."

"Thank you," said Darcy. He was about to hang up, but something stopped him. "Lydia, would you like to talk about anything?"

"Umm, no. Thank you. I'm sure you're really busy."

"Lydia," said Darcy, "I understand what you are going through, or at least I do to some extent. My sister went through the same thing. George Wickham is a master manipulator. He's—"

Lydia was crying. Again.

_Get a grip, Lydia._ She scolded herself._ Darcy doesn't want to hear about your problems. He's probably pissed at you because you took Lizzie away from him._

Yet, he didn't sound angry. He sounded exhausted, and worried, and . . . compassionate?

Lydia didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge to confide in Darcy.

"Lydia," said Darcy, "You can talk to me."

Lydia knew that no one knew Wickham better than William Darcy. Not only that, but his sister had gone through what she was going through now.

"I love him," said Lydia. She had said it to the entire Internet, so saying it to Darcy didn't seem too ridiculous. "I don't understand why he would do this to me. I trusted him and he is using this tape to make money."

"I understand," said Darcy. "Gigi loved him once, and perhaps a part of her still does. Her pain has not disappeared completely, but time does heal wounds."

Lydia somehow doubted this, and she began to cry in earnest again. Words tumbled out of her as she explained her feelings to a man that she didn't like. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and there was a box of tissues in her lap.

He listened in compassionate silence, every so often offering her a word of comfort.

"I feel so stupid. This is going to follow me for the rest of my life, and its all my fault because I gave him permission. All of this happened because I acted like an idiot. I trusted him and he let me down. What's worse is that I can't even hate him for it. I still love him so much. I thought I was finally good enough for someone, but I was so wrong. "

"Lydia, this is _not_ your fault. George Wickham did this. He took advantage of you. He made you feel safe and wanted. No one blames you. This is what Wickham is good at. I've had first hand experience."

"Lizzie's viewers do," said Lydia. "I am ruining my sisters' lives, and mine too. I made it so Lizzie had to leave you and Gigi. She could have been happy. Jane lost her job because of me. It's all my fault."

"Your sisters came home because they wanted to be there for you. They didn't want you to go through this alone. They love you."

"But I still made them give up what was making them happy. Lizzie loved it at Pemberley Digital and I made her leave. Jane loves LA and now she doesn't have a job. In two days, the tape will be released and everything will be ruined."

Darcy was silent for a moment, and Lydia wondered if she had said too much. It was weird that she was talking about this with Darcy. But again, she had said all this and more to the entire Internet. It was already all out in the open.

"Lydia, I want you to know that I am doing everything I can to stop the tape from being released."

"You are?" asked Lydia, trying not to let herself sound hopeful. "What can you do to stop it?"

"I'm working on it, Lydia. I won't go into the details right now, but I will stop Wickham from releasing the tape. You can trust me."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lydia.

"Because if I had told you and Lizzie and your family the truth about Wickham when I first came to town none of this would have happened. Lizzie wouldn't have dated him and he wouldn't have gone after you. I'm not going to let George Wickham hurt anyone I care about ever again."

Lydia could hardly believe what Darcy was saying. She had never heard him speak so honestly. "Darcy, you really do love my sister, don't you?""

"I—"

"Thank you, Darcy," said Lydia.

"You're welcome," he said, quietly. "If you ever want to talk—"

"I'll hijack your number from Lizzie's phone. You're really surprising, Darcy," said Lydia. "You're an okay guy. I can't wait to tell Lizzie."

"Actually," said Darcy, "I don't want Lizzie to know yet."

"Why?" asked Lydia.

"I don't want her to feel indebted to me. I'm not trying to buy her love. I am doing this because it is the right thing to do, and I don't want you, or Lizzie, or your family to be hurt by Wickham. Not again."

"Wow," said Lydia, amazed. "Lizzie's really lucky to have you."

For a moment, neither of them said anything.

"Oops, Looks like Lizzie and Jane just got back. It's time for more tea. I'll tell Lizzie you called. Thanks Darce, and I won't tell her what you're up to." Then she hung up.

Lydia still felt miserable, and she knew that the next few months would be terrible, as she tried to heal. But maybe things would get better eventually. Knowing that Darcy was trying to get the site taken down was a great comfort. Maybe, by some miracle, Darcy would be able to stop the tape from being released. Maybe she would be able to move on with her life.

For now, though, she had her sisters, and gallons of tea to drown her sorrows in.

Lydia went downstairs to join her sisters in the kitchen.

"Lydia, what kind of tea would you like," asked Jane, hugging her sister.

"Chamomile is fine, Jane. Thanks."

Jane nodded and started to brew the tea.

"Lizzie, Darcy called while you guys were out. I answered and told him that you cold call him back."

Lizzie looked shocked for a moment. "You talked to Darcy?"

"For like thirty seconds," said Lydia.

"Well, I can call him back later. Right now, I'm here for you, Lydia. I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie," said Lydia, hugging her older sister. "Thanks for coming back," she added, addressing both Jane and Lizzie.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The Darcy siblings are my heroes! This episode was great. I hope we get some awesome Transmedia stuff tomorrow. Lydia and Darcy might be a little OOC. I'll either be updating again on Thursday or Friday. Thank you for all the support. Read and Review! It makes my day.**

"Get some rest Gigi. I will see you in a couple of days."

"Domino end recording," said Gigi.

Gigi left the office early that day. Her call with George Wickham had been emotionally draining. However, it was completely worth it. William would be able to find him now, and the website would be taken down, and the tape would be destroyed. The Bennets wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Gigi sat in her room with a mug of chamomile. She was glad that she had broken her promise to William and Fitz, but she was even happier that her brother wasn't mad at her. She hated disappointing him. Now that Gigi felt she had done her part she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, dreaming of her brother punching Wickham in the face and Lydia kicking him where the sun don't shine.

She was smiling in her sleep.

-/-

George Wickham had never been one to read the Terms of Service. He was the kind of person who got a paper to sign and signed it without reading. He always clicked the "accept terms" box without thinking of what it meant.

He was careless. This trait had always annoyed Darcy when they were growing up, but now, it was probably what he liked most about his childhood friend.

Darcy had written down Wickham's information on a slip of paper, grabbed his coat and his keys and practically sprinted to his car. He just wanted this to be over. In a few days he would see Gigi. Then he would go and see Lizzie. The thought of seeing the two most important women in his life made him smile.

Of course, first he had to deal with Wickham.

He pulled up to a cheap, dilapidated motel near the beach. It was the kind of place that always had a vacancy. It was just the kind of place where Wickham would hide out.

Darcy locked his car and headed toward room 166. George Wickham was going down. He had hurt too many people. Gigi's heartbreak, Lizzie's guilt, and Lydia's suffering fueled the fire of Darcy's righteous anger.

He knocked on the door several times.

"I don't need turndown service," came Wickham's voice.

Darcy knocked again. "Open this door, Wickham!" he demanded.

A minute late the door opened to reveal the man that Darcy hated the most.

"You weren't the Darcy I expected to see. I thought it might be Gigi. It was so good to talk to her again. I really missed her face . . . on mine."

Darcy scowled and pushed past him, slamming the door behind him. "You're going to take down that website, and you're going to give me the tape."

"Oh I am, am I? I didn't know that you were into that kind of video. It seems a little to risqué for your tastes."

"You're disgusting," growled Darcy. "This tape was not consensual. Lydia loved you and trusted you and now you're using it to make money. Well, it's going to stop now. Give me the tape!"

"Didn't Gigi tell you that I'm one of the victims? The tape was stolen. Lydia and I were in love. I know that love is a difficult concept for you to grasp, Darcy, since you've never loved anyone. Hell, you've never even gotten laid, and that isn't going to change any time soon, because no one could ever love you, and you're too much of a _gentleman_ to pay for it." Wickham grinned evilly at his childhood friend, knowing exactly what he needed to say to push his buttons. "Sorry you didn't get to go to the theater with Lizzie. Oh well. It wouldn't have led to anything."

_Bam! _Darcy couldn't help but relish the moment when his fist made contact with George's face. Normally, Darcy didn't believe that violence could solve anything, but he would make an exception for Wickham.

Taken by surprise, Wickham fell to the floor. However, he quickly recovered. "Now Darcy, violence never solves anything. There is only one way that you're getting the tape. There's only one thing that might convince me to take the website down."

"How much do you want?" asked Darcy through clenched teeth.

"You're going to have to beat Novelty Exposure's offer," said Wickham.

"How much," repeated Darcy.

"$50,000," said Wickham.

"Fine," said Darcy, pulling out his checkbook. "You'll get this check once the site is taken down. Now hand over the tape."

Wickham walked over to the dresser and pulled out several discs. "I want cash for these," he said. "$100"

Darcy pulled out his wallet and handed him two fifty-dollar bills.

Wickham simply put them in his pocket and handed Darcy the discs.

"If there are any more copies of this that get leaked, there will be no place where you will be able to hide. I'll be monitoring the site. As soon as it's taken down I'll drop the check off. I expect you to stay here if you want the money. After I give it to you, you are going to disappear. You're never going to come near the Bennets or my sister ever again."

"Fine," said Wickham. "Say hi to Gigi for me, and Lizzie, and Lydia. I'll miss kissing them."

Darcy punched him again for good measure. He glowered down at his ex best friend. "I'll see you soon."

Then he turned on his heel and left the motel room.

-/-

Darcy sat with his laptop open, waiting for the site to be taken down. He had called Fitz and told him about his progress. Then he had called Gigi. Gigi didn't answer, and Darcy hoped that his sister was finally getting some rest.

He was going to call Lizzie, but decided against it. He would call her once the site was taken down.

His phone rang a few minutes later. It was an unknown number. Darcy hoped it wasn't Wickham as he answered. "Hello?"

"Darcy, this is Lydia."

"Oh," he said, "Hello Lydia. What can I do for you?"

"George just messaged me. He said you came to visit him."

"That's one way to put it," said Darcy sarcastically. "He's going to take the site down Lydia. He gave me the copies he'd made of your tape, as well as the original. Then he's going to leave California, and he's going to stay away from you and your family."

"I hope so," said Lydia.

"Lydia, you can trust me. In a couple of days this will all be over. I promise. Did you respond to George?"

"No," said Lydia.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know," said Lydia, sounding utterly defeated.

"I hope that you don't Lydia. Although I can't stop you. I think it's for the best if you lose his number. Do you want me to tell you when the site is taken down?"

"Yeah," she replied, "that would be great. Thanks. I hope you punched the bastard."

"In regards to that, I'll have to keep you guessing," said Darcy.

"Did you just make joke?" asked Lydia, unable to hide her disbelief.

"Even robot Newsies make jokes every once in a while," he said simply.

"Oh god, you and Lizzie are both so ridiculous. No wonder you're perfect for each other. Anyway, I gotta go. I can hear Lizzie down the hall. Bye."

"Goodbye Lydia. I'll be in touch."

Lydia hung up her phone and deleted George's message. But she didn't delete his number. She wasn't ready yet. Maybe after the site was taken down she would be able to do it.

Lizzie came in with a mug of hot tea. "Hey Lydia, who were you just talking to?"

"Umm, Mary. She was calling to see how I was doing."

"Oh, okay. Well, I brought you some tea."

"Chamomile?" asked Lydia with a ghost of a smile.

"Yes. Jane's magic chamomile."

"Thanks, Lizzie. I think I might take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything. I'll check on you later." Lizzie set down the mug on the table, hugged her baby sister and left the room.

Lydia was grateful for her sisters. She didn't want to go through this alone anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Warning, This chapter might be a bit convoluted. But I really wanted to bring Darcy back. I loved all the lovely sibling moments in yesterday and today's episode. I can't wait to see what happens next. I'll probably update again later this weekend. Sorry if Lydia is a little OOC, she's tricky to write, so props to Rachel Kiley and the entire LBD team. Read and review. It makes my day.**

_The website is down. No need to thank me. Your happiness is thanks enough. –William Darcy_

That was the text message Lydia got Wednesday afternoon.

Lydia couldn't help it. She sent Darcy a text message,

_I'm thanking you anyway, dork. You are the best! Can I tell Lizzie about what you did?_

His reply came quickly.

_I would rather you did not tell Lizzie. _

Lydia rolled her eyes.

_Fine. Never mind that if I did, she would totes be your Valentine. Oh well. Thank you so much. I will never be able to repay you! I'm going to share the good news with my family. Don't worry. I won't mention your name. _

-/-

Lizzie turned off the camera and hugged her sister again. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Lizzie, I really don't want to get in the way of your school work," said Lydia.

"Don't be silly. We could go to lunch and talk some more. My treat. I'll even get you one of those enormous sundaes that you love."

Lydia smiled slightly. Ice cream _would _make her feel better and she didn't want to be alone. Not anymore. "Okay. Sure."

Lizzie smiled. "Let me just get my purse."

Twenty minutes later Lizzie and Lydia were sitting in a booth in the corner of their favorite café. They had ordered cheeseburgers and a giant plate of fries.

They sat there for several hours talking a beginning to heal their broken relationship. Lizzie ordered an enormous ice cream sundae and smiled as she witched her baby sister eat the entire thing. "For such a little lady you sure have a huge appetite," she teased.

With a spark of her old energy Lydia said, "There is no amount of ice cream that the LY-DEE-AH can't handle." She hesitated before speaking again. "So, Lizzie, how many times has Darcy called since you got back?"

"We don't need to talk about Darcy sight now," said Lizzie, looking at her hands.

"Oh come on, we've spent the last two hours talking about me and my stuff. Now I want to know about Darcy, because, you, Lizzie Bennet, may no longer be perpetually single."

Lizzie shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far. We're not in a relationship, and he's only called two or three times. "

"Are you going to call him?" asked Lydia.

"I don't know. So much has happened. I don't know if dating him is a good idea."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you like him! Anyway, dating a guy actually involves going on a date."

"We did," said Lizzie.

"What?"

"We went out a week before I came home. We bowled and played Just Dance."

"My nerdy, perpetually single sister actually went on a date? OMG. It's official. I'm making you call him. Let's get home." Teasing her older sister had helped Lydia feel more like her old self. She knew that with her sisters here to support her, she would start to heal.

-/-

"Lydia, this is a bad idea. He's probably very busy. I don't want to distract him from his work."

"Oh gosh, you're such a nerd. Just call him, or I'll do it for you."

"Fine," said Lizzie. Her finger hovered over the touch screen. "Nope. I can't do it. I have plenty of time to call him. These next few weeks are about you and me. I want to be here for you."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "There is no reason you can't be here for me and have a boyfriend at the same time. You and Jane have your own lives too, and I don't want to get in the way of that . . . at least not all the time." Lydia took her sisters phone and hit the call button.

The phone rang a couple of times before Darcy answered. Lydia put the phone on speaker and his voice filled the room. "Hello, you've reached William Darcy. I am currently unavailable, but leave a message after the tone and I will get back to you as promptly as possible."

"Hey Darcy, this is the LY-DEE-AH, and Lizzie, she's just too nervous to say anything. Anyway, you should totes call my sister back, because she's not gonna do it on her own. Lydia out!" Lydia smiled and tossed the phone at her sister.

"Lydia, why did you do that?" asked Lizzie.

"Because it needed to be done. You haven't talked to him all week and he'll want to know the good news. I saw your last video that he was in. He totes loves you, and its only fair that you call him. I'm doing this to make up for making you leave San Francisco."

Lizzie frowned. "Lydia, I don't blame you for having to leave San Francisco. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere but here."

"I know," said Lydia, "But you deserve to be happy, and I think Darcy can make you happy. So you should give him a chance."

Lizzie smiled. "Wow, Lydia, you're really growing up."

"I have good examples to follow," said Lydia. "Anyway, we should go downstairs. Jane made pot of tea and we're going to watch some of those Colin Firth movies that Gigi got you."

The Bennets spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching Colin Firth movies. Even Mr. Bennet came out of his study to join them halfway through Bridget Jones's Diary.

-/-

"Happy Valentine's Day, William!" said Gigi, when she came downstairs the next morning. Darcy had gotten home late last night. Now he sat at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. "Are you going to tell Lizzie about what you did?"

"No. And I don't want you to either," he looked up at her over his paper.

"But she's going to be so grateful," said Gig, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting next to her brother.

"I don't want her to feel like she's in my debt."

"I get that, but William, she already likes you. I didn't mention this on the Domino demo because as far as the viewers know, you and Lizzie haven't gone on a date. They don't even know that you kissed."

"You know about that?" asked Darcy, looking surprised and a little bit embarrassed.

Gigi giggled. "Lizzie told me. You should call her. It's Valentine's Day. Actually, you should send her roses too. Or Better yet, why don't you just go and see her. It's not that long of a drive. You could take her out to dinner."

"Gigi, you're getting ahead of yourself. I haven't talked to Lizzie all week. I want to give her space. She and Lydia and Jane need to spend some time together. I would be intruding."

"Oh please," said Gigi, "at least call her. I'll even dial the number if you want. Where's your phone?"

"I turned it off while I was driving back yesterday. Its in my briefcase."

Gigi went over and retrieved the phone. She turned it on and was grinning from ear to ear when the screen lit up. "You have a missed call, William. Any guesses on who it might be from?"

"Mrs. Reynolds?" asked Darcy,

"Psh, no you dork. Lizzie called, and-" Gigi looked at the screen again, "oh my god, you have been talking to Lydia? You've been text messaging her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, I've been talking to Lydia. I tried to call Lizzie on Monday and Lydia answered her phone. Did Lizzie really call?"

"Yes, and she left you a voicemail. Here," she said happily as she sashayed over to him and handed him the phone. "Listen to it," she ordered.

Darcy held the phone up to his ear, expecting to hear Lizzie's lilting tones. Instead he heard the voice of her surprisingly energetic sister. Surprising, because last time Darcy had talked to Lydia, she had been upset. Now she sounded more like her old self. Maybe things would be okay.

Gigi stood there grinning at him like an idiot. He put the phone on the table.

"What did she say," asked Gigi immediately.

"It wasn't Lizzie who left the message. It was Lydia."

"Can I listen to it, or would that be too intrusive?"

Darcy sighed. "I suppose there is only one acceptable answer to that question," he said, handing her is phone.

Gigi listened to the message and burst out laughing. "I can't wait to meet Lydia. She is even less subtle than I am."

"I won't argue with that," said Darcy.

"So, are you going to drive there," asked Gigi eagerly. "You should. Take a long weekend and go see her. You can dive back into your work on Monday. Everyone deserves a break now and then. I know you're not going to tell me what you did to stop George, but whatever it was, it was definitely draining."

"You're not going to let this go are you Gigi," asked Darcy, trying, and failing, to return his attention to his newspaper.

"No, sir," she said teasingly. "In fact, I'll go to the florist right now to pick up some roses and you can pack a suitcase. You're going to take a long weekend."

-/-

Darcy was unsure if this was the best plan. He was pretty sure that Lizzie didn't like surprises, and showing up on her door step with roses and an enormous box of chocolate (Gigi's idea) seemed like too much. After all, they had only been on one real date, and had only talked a few times since she had left Pemberley Digital two weeks before. However, Gigi was relentless and incredibly stubborn.

So, mid afternoon, Darcy pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn in the small town where the Bennet's lived. Darcy was used to higher quality hotels, but this would be fine.

He sat in the hotel room and pulled out his phone to call his meddling younger sister.

"Hi William," she said in a chipper voice, "Did you get there safely?"

"Yes," said Darcy. "I'm at the hotel."

"When are you going over there?"

"I don't know," admitted Darcy. There was no way he was going to tell Gigi that he was reconsidering this surprise. She'd never let it go.

"Don't chicken out, William. She cares about you and she will be happy to see you. Plus, those chocolates are her favorite. Make reservations at that little Italian place near her house. She said it's her favorite. Make them for 7:00 and go to her house a little after six. She might need a little bit of convincing before she agrees to go out with you."

"Your ability to constantly meddle in my love life is astounding," said Darcy dryly.

"Oh please, you didn't have a love live before Lizzie Bennet waltzed into your life, and now that she has, you can't let her go. Trust me. You're going to have a great time tonight, and if for some weird reason it turns out to be a disaster I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"Okay," said Darcy, thinking that Gigi could sell ice to a Polar bear. "I will talk to you later."

-/-

Darcy pulled up in front of Lizzie's house. He was decidedly nervous. He was wearing what Gigi had picked out for him, black dress pants, a dark red dress shirt, a narrow black tie with a heart at the bottom and suspenders. He felt a bit ridiculous. What if Lizzie just laughed at him and slammed the door in his face?

Finally, after a few deep breaths, Darcy walked up to the doorstep of the Bennet house. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell, and waited for what seemed like an eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and support you have given this story. So I give you an extremely fluffy chapter. Dizzie adorableness will ensue. Read and Review. You know you want to. It makes my day.**

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had gone out to Mrs. Bennet's favorite restaurant on the coast, leaving Lizzie, Lydia and Jane to spend Valentine's Day together.

The girls were huddled together on the sofa in the den. The coffee table was overflowing with chocolate and tea and pizza. They were going to finish the Colin Firth movie marathon that they had started the previous night.

They were in the middle of What a Girl Wants when the doorbell rang.

"The youngest has to get it," said Lizzie, nudging her baby sister.

Lydia groaned and paused the movie. "Fine, but when we need more tea, _you're_ gonna be the one to get up." Lydia made her way to the front door and was surprised to see Darcy standing on the porch with an enormous bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Oh, hey there Darce, what brings you to this neighborhood? Could it be my nerdy older sister?"

"Yes, um" he said, clearing his throat nervously.

"Come on in," said Lydia, taking the flowers and chocolates from him and setting them on the table. Then she threw her arms around him.

Darcy stiffened in surprise.

"Thank you so much, Darcy," said Lydia softly. "I'm never going to be able to repay you for everything you did for me."

"You don't owe me anything," said Darcy. "I'm just glad that you're going to be okay."

"I think I will with time," said Lydia. "It gets easier doesn't it"

"I believe so," he said, smiling down at her. At this moment she was so much like Gigi.

"Lydia," called Lizzie, "Who's at the door."

"It's a surprise," called Lydia, "but if I were you I would go upstairs and put some clothes on, and look cute!"

Lydia looked over at Darcy and grinned. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Darce. My sister isn't naked or anything."

"I—" sputtered Darcy, blushing profusely.

"I'm just teasing, relax," said Lydia. "Come on, grab the flowers and chocolate. You can have a cup of tea while you wait for Lizzie. Are you going to take her out?"

"If she says yes," said Darcy, following Lydia to the den.

"Oh, she will," promised Lydia.

Jane looked up from the sofa. "Oh, hi, Darcy. It's so good to see you."

"Hello Jane," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed. He was definitely going to talk to Bing when he got back to San Francisco. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Jane with a small smile. "And you?"

"I've been very busy, but I am well," he said stiffly.

Darcy imagined that this was how Lizzie felt when she was sitting in between Bing and Gigi. Awkward.

Twenty minutes later Lizzie returned to the den. Her eyes grew wide with surprise the moment she laid eyes on Darcy, "William," she cried, trying to sound relatively calm, and forgetting that no one except Gigi had heard her call Darcy by his first name. Lydia snickered and Jane smiled.

"Surprise!" said Lydia. "Looks like cupid brought you a man for Valentine's Day!"

"Lydia," said Jane, why don't we go make some more tea?"

"Okay," said Lydia, winking at Darcy before following Jane into the kitchen.

"Darcy," said Lizzie awkwardly.

"Lizzie," he said, still holding the flowers and chocolate, which he offered to her.

Lizzie smiled and took them from him only to set them on the table.

"You look really nice," said Darcy quietly.

"Thank you," said Lizzie. She was wearing a red dress that she and Jane had found at their favorite store, with a black cardigan. She had thrown on a pair of black ballet flats and had pulled part of her hair up with a sparkly red clip. She looked up at him through her lashes, "You look nice too."

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner. I made reservations at that little Italian place that Gigi says you're so fond of."

Lizzie giggled. She really couldn't help it. "Your sister is up to her old tricks again?"

"Yes," said Darcy.

Lizzie reached out and took his hand. "I would love to go to dinner with you, if it's okay with my sisters. I don't want to abandon them on Valentine's Day."

"Just go, Lizzie," cried Lydia. Lizzie guessed that she was listening from around the corner.

"I second that idea," added Jane.

"Looks like I've got permission. Shall we go?"

Darcy only put his hand at the small of her back and ushered her towards the front door. Lizzie grabbed her purse and then they were alone on the front porch.

"What are you doing here, William," Lizzie asked.

"Gigi said that I should take a long weekend. The Domino demo has been completed, and she thought I could use a break. I also saw that the site was taken down. I wanted to be here for you if you needed me."

"That's a long way to say that you missed me," Lizzie teased.

Darcy smiled. "I missed you," he said softly. "Sorry I missed your call last night. I would have called back, but Gig said that surprising you would be better."

"Gigi knows me well," said Lizzie. "She's gotten pretty good at this whole match-making thing."

Darcy chuckled. "So it would seem. I apologize if I am intruding on your time with your sisters."

"Oh please, Lydia is probably glad to be rid of me for a night. We've been spending a lot of time together this week, which has been great."

'I'm glad," said Darcy, "well, we should get going. I made the reservations for 7:00."

He opened the door for her as she slid into the passenger's seat. "Thank you, kind sir," she said teasingly.

Darcy only smiled and went around to the driver's side. He started the car and offered his free hand to Lizzie. Lizzie locked her fingers with his as they pulled away from the house.

"So, you and Gigi have been talking about me," said Lizzie, "You brought my favorite chocolate and you made reservations at my favorite restaurant."

"Gigi takes her role as matchmaker very seriously," responded Darcy dryly.

Lizzie couldn't help but feel awkward. She hadn't seen Darcy in two weeks. Sure she had talked to him on the phone a few times, but then he had just randomly showed up on her doorstep. On Valentine's Day no less. "So, what have you been up to these last two weeks? You know what's been going on with me, yet you have been incredibly vague."

"I've been extremely busy. As you know I had to go on a business trip last week. Then I had to supervise the last part of the Domino App Demo. Nothing particularly interesting, just business."

"So, you took a long weekend?"

"Yes. I'll be heading back to San Francisco on Monday."

"Good," said Lizzie, blushing slightly, "I mean, I'm glad you're here. We never did get to finish the interview, and I still need to finish my independent study."

"I will be happy to assist you in any way I can, Lizzie," said Darcy as they pulled up to the little Italian restaurant that Lizzie loved.

Darcy opened the door for her and then took her hand in his.

Darcy gave his name to the hostess who led them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. The room was filled with couples celebrating Valentine's Day.

"It's been a long time since I've had a date for Valentine's Day," admitted Lizzie after they had ordered their drinks.

"I don't believe I've ever had a date on Valentine's Day," said Darcy offhandedly.

"That doesn't surprise me, Mr. Workaholic."

"I've always thought I was a pointless holiday, but sitting here with you, I'm beginning to understand why people like it so much."

Lizzie flushed. She had forgotten how much she liked Darcy when he was flirtatious. "It's still a silly holiday, but I'm happy that I get to spend it with you. We never did get to have our second date." Lizzie couldn't believe she had just said that. She couldn't ignore the affect that her words had on Darcy. He had averted his gaze and was blushing slightly. Gosh, he was adorable. Lizzie bit the corner of her lip in hopes of distracting herself from the tension of the moment. It was a pointless effort though. Instead, she placed her hand on his.

Darcy met her gaze with a small smile. "I missed you," he repeated dumbly.

"I missed you too," said Lizzie, feeling ridiculous.

The spell of the moment was broken when the waitress arrived with their food.

Lizzie sprinkled Parmesan on her pasta and watched as Darcy sipped his wine with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lizzie.

"I was thinking about the pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow," he said teasingly.

Lizzie almost choked on her pasta. "You actually said that to Caroline? I thought that was Charlotte dramatizing."

"I said it, or something like it," he said quietly.

Lizzie laughed. "You know that no one really talks like that anymore."

"I do," said Darcy, "You never know. It might make a comeback. Like mix tapes."

"Wow, you are a dork, but I'm okay with that," said Lizzie, squeezing his hand. Was it strange that they were so easily falling into that comfort with each other that they had reached while at Pemberley Digital?

Darcy smirked. "I will take that title and wear it proudly."

"You've been watching my videos?"

"Yes. I wanted to be there for you if you needed me," he said simply.

"Darcy," said Lizzie, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Lizzie Bennet."

-/-

After dinner Lizzie and Darcy sat in Darcy's car. Neither of them wanted the night to end. "We could see a late night movie," suggested Lizzie. "Oh wait, there is nothing good playing. We could drive to the park. It's a nice night."

"Okay," said Darcy, driving towards the small park. He pulled into the parking lot and he and Lizzie sat on a bench. They were completely alone.

After several moments of tense silence, Darcy finally worked up the courage to ask, "Lizzie, will you be my Valentine?"

"Only if you'll be mine," said Lizzie, with a small smile.

"Great," was all Darcy could think of to say. _Idiot,_ he scolded himself.

Before he realized what was happening Lizzie leaned towards him and kissed him lightly.

Darcy responded by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer. One hand was at the small of her back, as the other wound itself in her auburn hair. Lizzie put her hands on his shoulders, and later one of them drifted to his cheek.

The kiss lasted several blissful moments before they pulled apart saying, "I missed you" simultaneously.

Then they both laughed. "If Lydia was here she would call us both nerds," said Lizzie absently.

They spent the next hour just talking and Lizzie couldn't help but agree with Jane that sitting and talking with someone you cared about could be perfect. That's when it hit her. She had fallen in love with William Darcy, despite the fact that she thought they would never be able to be together.

But now that the website was down and the sex tape scandal was behind them, maybe they could be together. Maybe Lydia would be able to heal and move on with her life. Maybe. Just maybe.

_Just take it one day at a time._ Thought Lizzie to herself. _You have plenty of time to sort out your life._ The next few weeks were about her and Lydia and her family, and maybe . . . Darcy.

A while later, Darcy said it was getting late and drove Lizzie home. They were now standing close together on the porch. Lizzie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Thank you for tonight. I needed it."

Darcy grinned. "I'm glad. I needed it too."

The door opened to reveal Lydia standing there in her pajamas. "What you two need is to get a room. Or maybe you can just go to the library and start making out in the stacks, because that's what nerdy people do."

"Lydia," said Lizzie, blushing and stepping away from Darcy. "How long have you been listening?"

"Not long," said Lydia, "besides, teasing you two makes me feel a little bit better."

Lizzie glanced at Darcy only to see him with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Anything we can do to make you feel better Lydia," Lizzie finally said. "Well, good night William. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Lizzie, Lydia." Darcy headed towards his car.

-/-

After closing the door Lydia grinned at her sister. "You called him 'William'."

"Lydia," Lizzie scolded.

Lydia only grinned more. "Thanks for making me feel better, sis. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she went to her room. Lydia was glad that Darcy had taken her sister out.

Lydia and Jane had spent the evening talking about relationships and how they weren't going to let ruined ones define them. Lydia was grateful that her sisters were here to support her. She didn't know how she would make it without their support. All she could do was take it one day at a time and hope that things would get better eventually. At least the tape was gone. Lydia had Darcy to thank for that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I can't wait for tomorrow's episode. I have no idea what is going to happen, but that's kind of the best part. Anyway, here is the rest of Darcy's long weekend in Lizzie's hometown. Dizzie adorableness and sibling bonding will ensue. Read and review. It makes my day.**

Darcy rolled over in bed and reached blindly for the buzzing phone. "Hello?"

"So, how'd it go?" asked Gigi eagerly.

"Gigi," said Darcy, "Did you have to call so early?"

"Yes," said Gigi, besides its not early. "It's already past noon. Looks like you slept in."

"What," asked Darcy, sounding alarmed.

Gigi laughed. "You needed it William. You have barely gotten any sleep these past two weeks. So, stop avoiding the subject. How was last night?"

Darcy sat up in bed. "It went well," said Darcy.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're vague. You're not going to give me the details are you?"

"No," said Darcy smugly.

"Are you at least going to see her again today?"

"I hope so," was all he said.

"Gosh, William, you are so frustrating."

"Sounds like someone is getting tired of meddling in her brother's affairs," said Darcy dryly.

"Not even," said Gigi. "Can you give me Lydia's number?"

Now Darcy was suspicious. "Why?" he asked.

"Umm . . . no specific reason. Just give it to me, please."

Darcy did, despite the fact that he probably shouldn't have.

"Thanks, brother," said Gigi sweetly. "If you won't give me details then I'll just get them from Lydia. Sisters _always _share."

"Wait, Gigi—"

"Bye William, have fun with Lizzie today. I love you." Then she hung up.

Darcy sighed, showered and got dressed for the day. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Lizzie. She had called at 9:00 in the morning. Then she had messaged him at 9:15.

_Sorry if I woke you up, William. Lydia hijacked my phone again and thought it would be hilarious to call you. _

Finally he had a text message from Lydia, which he had received twenty minutes before.

_Please come over and take Lizzie out. She wants to take me to the library. It's totes boring. Jane and I want to catch a movie. Please!_

Darcy couldn't help but smile.

_I'll be over shortly._

Two minutes later.

_Thanks Darce, I owe you one. See you soon._

-/-

"Lizzie," shouted Lydia from her bedroom. "Your boyfriend is coming over, so I'd start getting ready if I were you."

What. Lizzie went over to her sister's room. "What are you talking about?"

"I messaged Darcy to come and pick you up."

"I though we were going to go to the library and look at college brochures. You said you wanted my help finding a school."

""I do, but not right now. School is months away. Anyway, Jane and I want to go see Beautiful Creatures. Besides Darcy came all the way from San Francisco to spend some time with you. The least you could do is go to lunch with him."

"I don't want to drop everything just because Darcy is here."

"Lizzie, you've given up a lot over the past couple of weeks, and Darcy's only here for the weekend. You can drag me to the library later this week."

"Lydia," said Lizzie.

But Lydia cut her off. "Lizzie, I appreciate everything you've done for me over the past couple of weeks, but you deserve a break. I'm trying to do something nice for you. Now stop arguing and go get ready. He's going to be here soon. Plus, don't you need to finish that Corporate Interview for your Independent Study? I don't think that a paragraph about a CEO in an Afro Wig has a place in your paper."

"Fine," said Lizzie, "but answer me this. Since when are you so eager for me and Darcy to get together?"

"You guys make each other happy," said Lydia. "No go get ready. Jane and I have to make it to a 2:00 show."

-/-

Darcy and Lizzie sat together at a table in the corner of Lizzie's favorite café.

"So, how is your thesis coming along?" asked Darcy.

"Ugh, it's a lot of work, but I'm making progress. Do you think we could finish that interview tomorrow? We can get coffee. I would suggest that we finish it today, but I'd like to organize what information I already have."

"Of course," said Darcy. "I will help you in any way I can."

Lizzie scooted closer to him and put her hand on his. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Lizzie," was all he said in response.

A few moments later the waitress came to take their orders. "Oh hey Lizzie, long time no see. Who's your friend? He's cute."

Lizzie blushed and said, "Hi Emily, I didn't know you worked here. This is my friend William Darcy. William, this is Emily. We went to High School together."

"Pleased to meet you," said Darcy kindly.

"Same," said Emily, "Now what can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a grilled cheese and he'll have a hamburger. We'll split an large order of fries," said Lizzie.

"Coming right up," said Emily, writing down the order and walking away from the table.

Darcy looked at Lizzie, eyebrow raised. "You ordered for me."

"Yes, I did. They have the best burgers here. I know that you prefer organic foods, but sometimes you have to cut loose. Isn't that what you're here for? A break from work?"

"I suppose so," said Darcy, squeezing her hand in his. "Your friend seemed nice."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in quite a while. Not since the Gibson wedding. You only liked her because she said you were cute."

Darcy blushed. "Well, am I?"

"Maybe," said Lizzie, looking up at him through her lashes. "I haven't decided yet."

-/-

"You didn't have to pay for lunch, you know," said Lizzie. "That's the kind of thing that boyfriends do."

"It was my pleasure, Lizzie," said Darcy, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered when she said the word 'boyfriend'. She didn't see him that way yet.

"Okay, but I get to pay for coffee tomorrow," said Lizzie. "And I'm buying you a scone. You seem like the scone kind of guy."

"What, did I suddenly turn British?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes," she said, taking on a bad English accent, "Mr. William Darcy of Pemberley. You're totally getting a scone."

"Lizzie," said Darcy, sounding nervous, "I actually have something to ask you."

"What?"

"I know we've only been on a couple of dates, but I was hoping that—" his chin started retreating into his neck.

Lizzie resisted the urge to laugh at his nervous tick. "Does this have anything to do with the whole paying for lunch thing?" asked Lizzie. "Like boyfriend's do?"

Darcy shoved his hands in his pocket and looked at hi shoes. "Perhaps," he mumbled.

Lizzie giggled. "William Darcy, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Only if the answer is 'yes'," he said quietly.

Lizzie leaned up and kissed him. "Yes," she said.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes," said Lizzie. "William Darcy, I will be your girlfriend."

Then Darcy's face contorted as he grinned down at her. He pulled her to him and kissed her lingeringly, as he had been waiting to do ever since he had first seen her today. When he pulled away he whispered, "You have no Idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Lizzie."

Lizzie laughed. "You know, it's a good thing that my mom and dad decided to stay on the coast for the weekend, because if my mother knew that I have just agreed to be your girlfriend she would be dragging you all over town trying to find an engagement ring." She took her hand in his, "Do you want to come in? We could watch a movie. I think Jane and Lydia were going to go shopping after the movie."

"I would love to come in," said Darcy, brushing a kiss across her temple.

-/-

"I can't believe that you have never seen _The Count of Monte Cristo _before," said Lizzie, nudging Darcy.

"It's not exactly the feel good film of the year. I read the book when I was in High School though."

"Well it's one of my favorites. It has an amazing cast. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I did enjoy the book. Although I believe it is longer than anything Tolstoy ever wrote."

"I tried to get through it, but I couldn't," admitted Lizzie. "Twelve hundred pages was my limit in High School." Lizzie put the disk in the DVD player and pressed play.

As the opening credits swept across the screen she snuggled in close to Darcy, who put his arm around her. Every so often Lizzie would peek at Darcy to catch his reaction to what was happening on the screen.

"Is that the guy that played Dumbledore in the first two Harry Potter movies," he asked.

Lizzie grinned. "Yes, it is. I thought that Harry Potter was too main stream for you, William."

"I only saw the first two," said Darcy, "Then life got in the way. I haven't really been able to watch many movies since taking over Pemberley Digital. I don't have much free time."

"Well lucky for you I know all the best movies. You have a lot of catching up to do. Now shh, my favorite montage is coming up."

After the movie ended Lizzie turned to Darcy. "Well, did you like it?"

"It was very good," said Darcy. "I'm just glad you didn't make me watch a Colin Firth movie."

"I will some other time," said Lizzie. "After all, Gigi gave meme a lot of his movies for my Birthday, and you're going to watch all of them."

"Anything for you," said Darcy, leaning in to kiss her.

However at that moment Lydia burst into the den. "Hey nerds" said Lydia, "Check out my haul! Shopping can always make a girl feel better!" Lydia put down several bags on the floor and looked at her sister and Darcy, snuggled close together on the couch. "Whoopsie, Jane, I think we interrupted something."

Lizzie scooted away from Darcy. "Nope, you interrupted nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh look, Jane, she's blushing! I think that's our cue to leave. We'll talk later, sis."

Jane shot an apologetic glance at Lizzie, who shrugged. Then Jane and Lydia left the room.

"Sorry about that," said Lizzie.

"It'd fine. I know how little sisters can be."

"Yes you do. I guess that's something else we have in common. Both of our little sisters are crazy."

"So it would seem," he said, putting his arm around her once again.

Lizzie snuggled in to him and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "William."

"Hmm," he said.

"Thanks for coming here this weekend. I really missed you."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be."

-/-

"So, Lizzie Bennet is no longer perpetually single. I guess I can throw away that list."

The Bennet sisters all sat together in the den. Lydia had just demanded that Lizzie tell them everything about the previous night and today.

"Lydia," said Lizzie, blushing furiously.

"We're totes happy for you, sis," said Lydia, "right Jane."

"Of course. Darcy really cares about you, Lizzie. I think you two will be good together."

Lizzie felt awkward now. She didn't want to rub her happiness in her sister's faces, not when they were unhappy. It seemed unfair.

"Have you tried calling Bing since you watched my videos," asked Lizzie.

"No. Things have been so crazy, and I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. Maybe it's too late for us."

"Oh please," said Lydia, ""You too were adorable together. I agree with Lizzie. It's totes obvious that he still cares about you. You should call him."

Jane looked sad for a moment. "Maybe I will, but not right now."

-/-

Lizzie and Darcy actually were able to complete the corporate interview. Although it took longer than expected because they kept getting . . . distracted.

By the end of the 'interview' Lizzie had everything she needed to finish her third independent study. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Darcy," said Lizzie, pushing a second scone towards him.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Bennet," he said, in a business like tone. "If you need anything else please let me know."

"I'd like to have dinner with my boyfriend tomorrow night, since it's his last day in town. Do you think you could arrange that?"

"It's definitely in the realm of possibility, as long as your sisters don't mind."

"They won't. We're doing manicures and pedicures and finishing off the Colin Firth movies tonight."

"Well in that case, will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow night, Lizzie?"

"William, you are such a dork, but yes, I will go to dinner with you. As long as we go Dutch treat."

"I make no promises," said Darcy.

-/-

They clinked their wine glasses together. "I had a wonderful weekend with you, William. I'm going to miss you when you go back to San Francisco."

Darcy beamed at her. He could hardly believe his good fortune. "We'll talk on the phone, and I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it, William. I know that you're busy. Luckily San Francisco isn't that far away."

"No. It isn't," said Darcy with a small smile. "How is Lydia doing?"

"I think she's doing a little better. She spends a lot of time on her own, but Jane and I have spent a lot of time with her. We've talked through a lot of things. She's taking it one day at a time. Luckily, teasing me about you seems to make her feel better. So that's good."

"I'm glad. And Jane?"

"I think she misses Bing, and she's sad about losing her job. She would never admit it, but I thin sometimes she wishes she was back in LA."

Darcy looked guilty. He had noted that Jane didn't seem herself, and he was partially to blame.

Lizzie guessed what he was thinking about. "William, we talked about this. More meddling is not the best idea. Jane will get a new job, and who know, maybe Bing will call Jane, or Jane will call him. And if not, maybe it was never meant to be. Some things aren't you know."

"And some things are," he said quietly.

It was Lizzie's turn to look away. She'd had a great weekend with Darcy, but she wanted to take things slow. She wanted this relationship to last.

After dinner, Darcy took Lizzie home. "You'll call me tomorrow after work?" asked Lizzie.

"Definitely," he said. "Good luck on your paper. You have my number if you need anymore information."

"Yes I do. You may or may not be in my favorites."

"Interesting. I could say the same about you."

Lizzie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He returned the kiss with unrestrained passion. After several wonderful moments they were both breathing erratically. "Good night Lizzie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night William."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N It was nice to see Bing again. I love the New Jane even more than I loved old Jane. Let's hope this new Bing deserves her. Read and Review! It makes my day.**

Darcy looked up from his laptop when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone. And it was already almost 9:00.

He answered the door and was surprised that to see his best friend. "Hello Bing. Did you need something?"

"We need to talk, Darcy," Bing's expression was stormy. Darcy had never seen this expression his friend's face before.

Darcy sensed the worst as he said, "Please come in."

Darcy opened the liquor cabinet and withdrew a decanter of Bing's favorite scotch. They were going to need it. Darcy poured the drinks and the two men sat at the kitchen table.

They were silent for several tense minutes. At length Bing finally said, "Why did you lie to me about Jane? Why didn't you tell me about Lizzie's videos."

"You've seen them?" asked Darcy.

"I've seen some of them. There are a lot of them."

"Perhaps it would be best if you told me which one's you have seen. Then I will be able to explain myself better."

"I saw 28, 29, 47, 48, 60, 61, 64, 70, all of the videos while Lizzie was at Pemberley and 89."

"I see," was all Darcy could think of to say.

Bing looked at him with an expression of incredulity on his face. "That's it? I understand from episode 80 how you justified your interference. But I need some kind of explanation."

Darcy hesitated a moment before beginning his explanation. "Well, as you know I did not know about the videos until the end of October. I did not know that Caroline was purposefully hiding the videos from us, and I did not know that Jane truly cared for you and that she still loved you."

Bing nodded.

"After I left Collins and Collins I considered telling you several times, especially after seeing how upset you still were about leaving Jane. Caroline was adamant that you should never learn about the videos. She believes that Jane doesn't deserve you. She convinced me to keep the videos hidden from you. It was against my better judgment, but to be perfectly honest, I was ashamed that I had been so utterly wrong about you and Jane."

Bing was stone faced.

"When Lizzie came to Pemberley Digital and we recorded Episode 80, I knew that she was still upset with me for interfering. However, she was unsure if Jane would take you back. I believed that more meddling would only cause you both more pain. I didn't want to do that. I am more sorry than I can express Bing. You put your trust in me and I led you astray. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to end our friendship."

Bing said nothing for several long moments. He finished his scotch, which Darcy immediately refilled. "I don't want to end our friendship. I saw in episode 80 that you regret what you did, but I want you to promise that you wont interfere in my life again, unless I ask you to."

Darcy was relieved. He often thought Bing was too quick to forgive, however, it was one of his best qualities. "I promise. I cannot say the same for Caroline. She seems to despise the Benne family. Have you spoken to her since watching the videos?"

"No," said Bing, "She made her opinion about my relationship pretty clear in episode 64. I know I will have to talk to her eventually. To be honest I am angrier with her than you. Did you know Jane had moved to LA?"

"Yes. I did. Caroline said it would be better if you did not know. At the time I agreed with her. Again, I apologize."

After another moment of silence, Bing smirked at his friend. "So, it looks like you and I have found another thing in common. We are both in love with a Bennet sister."

Darcy smiled despite himself. "Yes. Best friends fell in love with sisters."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to take Lizzie to the theater," said Bing.

Darcy shook his head. "To be honest, I went and saw Lizzie over the weekend. I took her out on Valentine's Day."

"You saw Lizzie? Did you see Jane too?"

"Yes, but only for a couple of minutes. I think she misses you. Lizzie alluded to something when we were last together."

Bing's face lit up with hope. "Really? Do you think I should go see her?"

"I think," said Darcy, "That you should decide for yourself."

"I'm going to see her. I may not have a chance with her anymore, but if I don't go back now, I will never forgive myself. Will you come with me? I'm sure Lizzie would like to see you again. I'm going back to Netherfield tomorrow."

"I promised Lizzie I would come back as soon as I could. I have a boar meeting on Thursday, but if you want me to come, I could join you on the weekend."

"Have you talked to Lizzie this week?""

"Not yet. I meant to call her yesterday, but I was working late. I did see her video though."

Bing was looking at Darcy suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me? About Jane?"

"No. Not about Jane. However, it is not important at the moment."

"Darcy," said Bing. "Tell me."

"Lizzie has agreed to be my girlfriend."

Bing whistled "Wow. Looks like someone stepped up his game," teased Bing.

"So it would seem," said Darcy, his chin retreating into his neck.

Bing laughed at his oldest friend's nervous tick. "Well, hopefully I will be in the happy position of dating a Bennet sister soon."

"Good luck with that," said Darcy with a small smile.

"Do you have any more of this scotch?" asked Bing.

Darcy refilled his glass. Maybe everything would be okay between him and Bing.

-/-

Bing Left just before midnight, and told Darcy not to tell Lizzie that he was coming. He wanted to surprise Jane.

Darcy agreed because after all the pain he had caused his friend he thought that it would be best to do whatever Bing asked.

-/-

Lizzie sat in her room editing her latest video. Well, the video had been lighter than previous ones, but it was not without its own awkward brand of angst.

She couldn't help but wonder if Darcy had anything to do with Bing's unexpected return.

A couple of hours after Lizzie posted the video Jane knocked on her door.

"Come in," said Lizzie.

Jane was holding the bad that Bing had left.

"How do they taste?" asked Lizzie with a smile.

"You peeked?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. So, are they good?"

Jane offered her a cookie. "Here, see for yourself."

Lizzie took a bit of a cookie. She swallowed quickly and said, "These are terrible!"

"Yes, but it's the thought that counts," said Jane.

"Well maybe you can teach him how to bake."

"Maybe," said Jane. "Have you talked to Darcy since he left town?"

Lizzie shook her head at this abrupt change of subject, but she understood that Jane didn't want to talk about Bing right away. At least, not much.

"Actually I haven't. He's been very busy. I was going to call him today, and tell him the news. Unless he's already aware."

"I thought he said that he said that meddling, even with the best of intentions, wasn't a good idea."

Lizzie laughed. "He did. Hopefully his will power is better than mine because I've already broken my noninterference policy several times."

"Hopefully," agreed Jane. "Well, I think I might throw these cookies away. No one is going to want to eat them."

-/-

Later that evening Lizzie finally was able to talk to Darcy,

"So, Mr. Workaholic, you are alive," teased Lizzie.

"I apologize, Lizzie. I have been making several arrangements that will allow me to spend several weeks away from the offices."

Lizzie was instantly suspicious. Perhaps her boyfriend's will power was just as good as hers, which is to say, not good at all. "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"I was considering it," he replied.

"Hmm, well it would appear that Netherfield is no longer vacant. But I suppose you already know that. Did you have anything to do with the sudden reappearance of a certain Mr. Bing Lee?"

Darcy was silent for a long moment. "I didn't tell him to go back if that's what you're asking. But he did come to see me on Tuesday. We talked about the videos."

Lizzie knew it. "I see," she said pointedly.

"Lizzie, you're not upset with me, are you?"

Hearing the worry in his tone, she assured him that she wasn't. "Are you okay? Was Bing furious with you?"

"Surprisingly no. He is quick to forgive. I would have understood if he didn't want to forgive me though." Darcy proceeded to tell Lizzie about his conversation with Bing.

When he finished Lizzie said, "Thank you, William."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Just because," said Lizzie. "So, I take it that Netherfield might have yet another occupant shortly. Bing told Jane that he was staying in town for the foreseeable future."

"I will be there tomorrow," said Darcy. "Now that the Domino Demo is completed it will be several weeks until our next big project. If everything goes according to plan I should be able to work from Netherfield for the next few weeks."

"I'm glad," said Lizzie, "I miss you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," said Darcy.

Lizzie could just imagine him smiling right now. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to it," said Lizzie. "You do know that my parents are actually in town this weekend, and my mom is already freaking out because Bing is back. Are you ready to face my mother's unique brand of crazy."

"I'm ready for anything," said Darcy.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is kind of a transition chapter. Darcy will be in town with Bing for the foreseeable future. I can't wait for Monday's video! Read and review! It makes my day.**

Darcy did a lot of thinking as he drove to Lizzie's hometown. Mostly he thought about Lizzie.

Pemberley Digital had made an announcement about looking for a new partner. When he and his colleagues had designed the position, he's specifically had Lizzie in mind. But he would wait until he offered her the job. It was only fair to any possible applicants. However, he was already imagining what it would be like when he offered her the position. She would accept, and move to San Francisco (preferably moving in with him), and they could begin the next phase of their lives together.

It was so easy to picture a future with Lizzie. He had done it so often. Although he knew that she didn't feel as deeply for him as he did for her, at least she had agreed to be his girlfriend. After that disastrous Halloween, he never imagined that he would come this far with Lizzie, and he was so incredibly happy with the remarkable progress he had made.

He wondered if Lizzie at told her parents about him yet. Her sisters and Bing already knew, but Lizzie hadn't mentioned telling her parents. He knew that she hadn't mentioned it on her videos yet. They had discussed it. They wanted the first few weeks of their relationship to be private. Lizzie had laughed and said, "My viewers are going to go crazy when they find out."

Finally, Darcy was pulling up in front of Netherfield. It was almost 5:00.

Darcy was relieved that Caroline wasn't here with Bing. She would do everything she could to keep him away from Lizzie. Darcy wished that Caroline would find someone else and get it through her head that they were never going to get together. Even before Lizzie, he had never been interested in Caroline that way. She just wasn't his type.

Bing answered the door with a smile on his face. "Hey Darcy, I'm glad you're here. Mrs. Bennet invited me to dinner."

Darcy grinned. "Looks like she has no hard feelings towards you."

Bing nodded and they settled in the lounge. "No. Mrs. Bennet seems to have forgiven me. I can't say the same for Jane. Not that I blame her. Did you see Lizzie's latest video."

"I did," said Darcy.

"Anyway, it's more than I had the right to expect. I wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to see me again. But I told her I was coming to dinner and she didn't seem upset about it. Will you come too? I'm sure Mrs. Bennet won't mind."

"Of course, I'm sure that Lizzie and I will be able to distract Mrs. Bennet so you'll have time to talk to Jane."

Bing smiled. "That's a pretty big sacrifice."

"That's what friends are for," said Darcy. He was glad that he would be with Lizzie again, even if it meant having to spend the evening distracting Mrs. Bennet.

-/-

Lizzie shut off her camera after recording her Q&A video and left to join Bing, Jane and Lydia in the living room. Her mother was still in the kitchen having a good panic, and her father was making sure that nothing got burned.

Lizzie's eyes flew open in surprise when she saw noticed a fourth person in the room. Jane and Lydia were grinning conspiratorially at each other. Bing was too busy staring at Jane to notice anything.

"William!" exclaimed Lizzie, running into his arms like a lovesick teenager.

Darcy was clearly taken aback by this, but welcomed her embrace. It was only Lydia started cracking up, when Lizzie realized how ridiculous they were acting. Lizzie flushed with embarrassment

"Wow," said Lydia, "there is nothing more ridiculous than nerd love."

"Lydia," Jane scolded lightly.

"Oh come on, you were thinking it too, and now they are just going to awkwardly sit in the corner making googly eyes at each other."

Now Darcy was embarrassed. Still, it didn't stop him from taking Lizzie's hand in his as they sat down on one of the sofas.

"Oh Mr. Lee," came Mrs. Bennet's sing song voice from the kitchen, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine," said Bing.

"Comin' right up, darlin'" came her reply.

No one spoke for several moments Lydia rolled her eyes and was feeling like a fifth wheel. Jing and Dizzie were ridiculous. She had seen some of the GIFs and fan fiction that her sister's viewers had posted on tumblr. It was pretty accurate.

A moment later, Mrs. Bennet came into the room. "Good lord, what on earth is he doing here?" cried Mrs. Bennet to no one in particular.

Darcy took this as his cue to stand up, removing his hand from Lizzie's. "Hello, Mrs. Bennet, I just arrived in town today and Bing brought me along. I hope that I am not intruding."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head and said, "Any friend of Bing Lee is welcome here."

Darcy wasn't quite convinced, and Lizzie was looking at the floor in embarrassment. Bing had torn his gaze away from Jane long enough to explain Darcy was going to be staying at Netherfield for the next few weeks.

"How nice," drawled Mrs. Bennet, not quite sounding sincere.

Darcy, however, didn't care. He had expected that Mrs. Bennet wouldn't be particularly happy to see him. She had never really liked him very much. At least he knew that Lizzie hadn't told he mother about him yet, and that she still didn't know about the videos.

Lizzie took his hand and leaned into him. An action that was not lost on Mrs. Bennet, who immediately asked Darcy what he would like to drink, the iciness in her tone immediately melting away. Then she returned to the kitchen to retrieve a second glass of water.

Lizzie was still quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that William. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell her about us."

"It's fine. I don't care abut that," said Darcy softly, squeezing her hand in his. "I'm just happy to be here with you. I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Lizzie. "We can talk about telling my parents later though. Tonight is about making sure Jane and Bing aren't too uncomfortable. We might have to distract my mother. Her wedding radar is already up again."

Darcy laughed softly and placed his other hand on her knee. "I suspected as much," he said softly.

Luckily, Bing and Jane were too busy staring at each other to notice their conversation. Lydia was busy on her phone.

When Mrs. Bennet came back, she took in the scene, smiling with satisfaction. She was certain that Jane and Bing would be engaged within the next month or two. Seeing her middle daughter with that snobby Mr. Darcy was confusing. She couldn't help but notice the way they were looking at each other and how closely they were sitting together. Mrs. Bennet made a mental note to interrogate her daughter later.

A half an hour dinner was announced. Mrs. Bennet was her typical self, energetic and kind of crazy, asking Bing about Medical School and his time in L.A. while also filling him in on everything that Jane had been doing. Lizzie, Lydia and Mr. Bennet ran interference whenever possible, however, Mrs. Bennet was practically a force of nature. Bing was polite and charming as usual. Mrs. Bennet hardly paid attention to Darcy, addressing him only as he related to Bing.

Every so often, Lizzie would glance apologetically at Darcy. However, he didn't seem to mind. He was smiling imperceptibly. Halfway through dinner, he slipped his hand into Lizzie's beneath the table. He and Mr. Bennet conversed, as Darcy was sitting in between Lizzie and her father.

Darcy was surprised to discover that he enjoyed Mr. Bennet's dry sense of humor.

Lizzie and Lydia suggested that they go out to Carter's after dinner ended, knowing that they needed to get Bing away from Mrs. Bennet.

-/-

Lydia had met up with one of her friends and was playing Just Dance. Leaving Bing, Jane, Darcy, and Lizzie sitting together in a booth, with Lizzie and Jane on one side and Darcy and Bing on the other. Lizzie and Darcy admittedly would much rather be sitting together, but tonight was about Bing and Jane and making sure that it wasn't too awkward.

Jane seemed pretty comfortable, and as always, she was polite as ever. Bing and Darcy offered to get drinks leaving Lizzie and Jane alone for a few minutes.

"So, how are you feeling," asked Lizzie.

"I'm fine. It's just kind of awkward. Thanks for trying to distract mom."

"No problem. Not that it worked all that well."

"Mom was in her element today, but I think it will get easier. I still really like Bing," admitted Jane.

Lizzie smiled. "Of course you do."

"Are you happy to see Darcy again? I'm sorry you two haven't had much time to talk."

Lizzie allowed Jane to change the subject, knowing that Jane would want to talk more about Bing when she was ready.

"I'm glad he's here for a few weeks," said Lizzie. "Now I just have to tell mom and dad about us. Mom's going to have a panic attack." Lizzie took on her exaggerated southern accent that she used to imitate her mother. "My Lizzie is dating a rich, handsome, single CEO. Maybe you'll finally get married and have lots of successful grand babies." Lizzie fanned herself hysterically.

Jane just laughed. "Oh Lizzie, you know she just wants us to be happy."

"I know," said Lizzie, "and the crazy thing is now that I have William I actually am happier."

Jane smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Lizzie."

Darcy and Bing came back with the drinks a moment later.

They ended up having a nice evening. It started to get late, and Darcy, since, he had only had one drink drove them all back. Bing stayed in the car and Darcy walked the Bennet sisters to the door. Jane smiled at the both of them before leaving them alone one the porch.

"Sorry that this wasn't the best night," said Lizzie apologetically.

Darcy smiled. "It's fine. I'm just glad I got to spend it with you."

"You're sweet," said Lizzie. "Not many people can survive a dinner with my mother."

"It was worth it. You'll call me tomorrow? Maybe we can get lunch or something."

"Sure," said Lizzie. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Darcy.

"For being you," said Lizzie. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night, Lizzie." He squeezed her hand before going back to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I really enjoyed today's episode. I'm so happy for Jane. However, I'm now at the point where I can't bear to wait until Thursday to find out more. Anyway here is where fan fiction gets interesting; weaving together my story with canon and speculation. Bear with me. Thanks for all the lovely support. Read and review, and someone should go back and review chapter 20. I'll give you an imaginary cookie. Read and review! It makes my day!**

Lizzie was worried about Jane. Their mother had invited Bing over every night since he had returned to Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet insisted that if he was "just a friend" then it shouldn't be a big deal. However, she continuously dropped not so subtle hints about Jane and Bing getting back together. Sufficed to say, it was suffieciently awkward for all.

Bing was as charming and kind as ever, trying his best to ease tension and avoid conflict. Jane was handling herself tolerably well. Still, Lizzie couldn't help but worry. She knew that Jane still cared for Bing. She had said as much. However, she was also being cautious. Bing had broken her heart. Lizzie couldn't blame Jane for wanting to take it slow.

She was having similar sentiments about Darcy. Taking it slow with him definitely seemed a good option. Yet, every time she was around him she never wanted to go slow. She had wasted so much time, in regards to her relationship with Darcy and she found herself wanting to make up for it. She and Darcy had agreed to keep their relationship from their viewers. . . for now. Lizzie was careful not to mention him in her videos, yet every time she edited a new one she noticed that she always said something about him, indirectly at least. Sure, it may have been subtle, but it was still there. Her viewers didn't even know that Darcy was back in town.

It felt nice to have a secret. Her viewers would go crazy when they found out the truth, but for now, she was content to spend time with Darcy without worrying about revealing it all on her videos.

When they met for coffee on Saturday, Lizzie had determined that she was going to try to find out something about why Bing was here. Yes, she had promised not to meddle, but she couldn't hold back the nagging curiosity about Bing's motives. It was obvious to her that he still cared for Jane, but would he be willing to actively pursue her? Or did he still not trust his own judgment.

Darcy was already at a table when Lizzie came into the coffee shop. Lizzie's heartbeat sped up at the sight of him as a slow smile spread on his handsome face, the smile that was for her alone.

Always the gentleman he stood up and pulled a chair out for her. As she sat down his hand lingered on her shoulder. "Hi William," she said brightly.

"Hello Lizzie," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"You are so old fashioned," Lizzie teased, leaning in and kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"A lady ought to be treated with respect," he retorted back, his eyes glimmering.

"Whatever," said Lizzie, "You do know that this isn't the nineteenth century though, don't you?"

"They didn't have video blogs in the nineteenth century, Lizzie," said Darcy, scooting his chair closer, "and we wouldn't be allowed to be alone, either. We'd need a chaperone."

Lizzie grinned at him. "Thank god for the twenty-first century. What would I do without my video blog?"

"Hang around in cheap yoga pants watching BBC miniseries, perhaps?" offered Darcy.

That response earned him a jab in the ribs followed by another kiss on the cheek. Lizzie loved it when Darcy teased her, even if a lot of it came from her videos.

"Better than hanging around in $5,000 boxers with people you paid," she shot back.

"I'm still taking interviews, Ms. Bennet. Perhaps you would like to apply. The pay is quite generous," his hand had found its way to her knee and Lizzie forgot to breathe.

"I'll consider it," said Lizzie, "but only if the miniseries is North & South."

"I believe that could be arranged," he whispered in her ear.

"Intriguing," said Lizzie, "I think we just made plans for a date night. Only, I want my pay check in Ghirardelli's chocolate."

"Deal." Darcy held out his hand for her to shake.

She laughed and took it. "You are such a dork, William. When is this magical date night going to happen?"

"Tuesday? I have a teleconference during the afternoon, and reports to do in the morning, but my evening is free."

"That sounds good. I am amazed at your ability to balance your work with your social life. I had you pegged as a workaholic. Gigi said she lost count of the nights that you've spent at the office."

"Before you, my work was my social life," said Darcy.

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat the way it always did when he said something so romantic. "I am honored that I am able to tear you away from your laptop. I expect that not many women can claim that honor."

"I can only think of two," he responded, taking a sip of his coffee.

Lizzie smiled. How did she ever think that William Darcy was boring and stuck up? He was so diverting when he flirted. Lizzie had almost forgotten that she had come with a specific goal in mind, apart from spending time with her boyfriend that is. "I did have something that I wanted to ask you about though," said Lizzie.

"Oh?"

"Can you tell me why Bing came back? They last couple days have been awkward. I'm worried about Jane."

"Lizzie," said Darcy, sounding uncomfortable, "I thought we weren't going to meddle."

"It's not meddling per se," protested Lizzie, "but he still cares for her, doesn't he."

Darcy's chin began to retreat to his neck. "Lizzie."

Lizzie moved her chair closer to him, and took his hand, sufficiently distracting him.

"He still loves her," said Darcy, "I don't think he ever stopped."

"Well good," said Lizzie, "maybe something will happen then. I promise I won't meddle anymore. I just had to know for sure."

Darcy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How did that promise work for you last time?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

-/-

Lizzie shut off the camera. Her sister had just given her amazing news. At the same time though, Jane was going to be moving to the other side of the country.

"I'm so happy for you, Jane," she said sincerely, trying to cover the sadness.

Jane was practically glowing. "It's my dream job. New York is the capital of the industry, and I really think that I could find my place in the city.

"That's great," said Lizzie.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," said Jane. "What is it?"

"What about Bing?"

Jane's smile faded. "I don't know," she admitted. "We're just friends."

Lizzie bit the corner of her lip, remembering what Darcy had said to her yesterday. She wanted to tell her sister, but it wasn't her job to do so. It was Bing's. "Oh please," said Lizzie. "He came here for a reason. Why do you think he did?"

"I don't know. It's been awkward. I care about him, and whatever happens with this new start will be for the best. I just don't think that I should pass up on this amazing opportunity based on a relationship that may not have a future."

"I understand that," said Lizzie, "I just think that maybe you're moving too fast."

"Maybe, but it's too good an opportunity to pass up. I can always change my mind, but I'm pretty sure that this will be a good decision. If Bing and I are meant to be then we'll find a way to work it out. I just don't know what he's thinking. Honestly, I don't know quite how I feel either."

"Well, at least we all know how mom feels," said Lizzie, trying to lighten the mood.

"The entire Internet knows how she feels," agreed Jane.

It was then that Mrs. Bennet barged into the room. Lizzie was glad that she had just finished filming.

"Elizabeth!" she trilled, "We need to talk."

Uh oh. Her mother only used her full name when she was upset. Lizzie had a sinking feeling as to what this was about. In an attempt to distract her mother, she looked pleadingly at Jane.

Jane instantly said, "Mom, I just got a job offer in New York."

Mrs. Bennet's smile was fleeting, as were her congratulations. Right now, it was her middle daughter's love life that was more important than her eldest daughter's employment. "That's wonderful, Jane, dear, we'll talk later. Right now I _need_ to talk to Lizzie _alone._"

Jane hesitated before leaving the room.

Lizzie wanted nothing more than to leave the room immediately.

"Now Elizabeth, I couldn't help but notice that you and that snobby Mr. Darcy seem rather _friendly._ Care to explain yourself."

Lizzie looked at her feet. She guessed it was best to get it over with. "When I was shadowing his company I spent a lot of time with him and his sisters. We became friends."

Mrs. Bennet raised her eyebrows, knowing that there was more to the story. "Elizabeth!" she trilled again.

"Fine. We are dating. We went out once when I was in San Francisco and then he came back last weekend while you and dad were away and we sort of made it official. He's my boyfriend."

As soon as Lizzie's words registered with Mrs. Bennet, the affect was remarkable. She was silent for a full five minutes.

_Well this is awkward,_ thought Lizzie. For a moment she feared that her mother would be angry.

However, after Mrs. Bennet's shock ware off she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "This is the happiest day of my life!" She was practically screaming with joy. "My Lizzie is dating a rich, successful, handsome man! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Have you any compassion for my poor nerves?" Mrs. Bennet stepped away, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for an explanation. Still, she was practically glowing with happiness.

"I was waiting for the right time?" offered Lizzie lamely.

"I see," said Mrs. Bennet. "Well, I can forgive you for that, but you must bring him around more often, dear. Especially since he is staying at Netherfield. I'm going to tell your father. He'll be _so _happy." She hugged her daughter once more before leaving the room.

Lizzie didn't know how her father would react to the news. They had talked about her videos and he had teased her about her budding relationship with Darcy. Lizzie, of course, had waved off his jokes and denied that she had feelings for him, but her father was nit fooled for a moment. Oh well, Lizzie assumed they would talk later.

On that note she pulled out her phone and messaged Darcy.

_My parents know about us. My mom is over the moon._

His reply came quickly.

_I see. Are you all right?_

Lizzie responded.

_It's fine. I'm glad I got it over with. I'll call you later tonight. I don't want to distract you from your work._

A moment later.

_Okay. I'll talk to you soon._

Lizzie put her phone down. It suddenly hit her that full force that she was dating William Darcy and that she was in love with him. Now that her parents knew if felt so much more official for some unknown reason.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is some Dizzie date night fluff; hopefully it makes the wait until episode 92 a little bit more bearable. By the way, if you haven't seen BBC's North and South, you should watch it. It's wonderful. Read and review! It makes my day. **

Mrs. Bennet had yet again invited Bing over for dinner on Tuesday night. It was Tuesday morning and Lizzie and Jane sat in what used to be Lizzie's room, staring at the tank filled with colorful tropical fish and seahorses.

Are you sure you're going to be all right without me here tonight. I can call Darcy and cancel. "

"No, Lizzie, don't cancel your date. You've been looking forward to it. I'll be fine. To be honest, I'm glad that Bing is here. Otherwise I always would have wondered."

"Okay, but you can always change your mind if you want."

"I'm not going to change my mind," said Jane.

Lizzie couldn't help but wonder if Jane was also referring to her decision about moving to New York. They still hadn't talked much about it, but Lizzie knew that Jane would talk when she was ready.

Jane smiled. "So, Lizzie, what are you and Darcy going to do tonight?"

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh. "William likes to tease me about my videos, so when we had coffee the other day he mentioned something I said about him early on. We are going to watch North and South."

Jane's eyes glittered. "A BBC miniseries?"

Lydia burst in the room at that moment, having apparently overheard the conversation. "Is he going to be lounging around in $5,000 boxers? It's about time you two got serious!"

"Lydia!" cried Lizzie, blushing furiously.

"Come on, sis, dish. Jane and I are dying to know!"

Jane admitted that she was curious.

"I have no idea what he is going to be wearing. All I know is that he's going to pay me for my services in Ghirardelli's chocolate. Because as you know that's what he does with his life; sits around in $5,000 boxers watching BBC miniseries with people he pays to be his friends."

"Because no sane human being could bear to be around him," finished Jane and Lydia simultaneously.

"Yes," said Lizzie with a smirk.

"You two are total nerds," said Lydia.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," commented Lizzie.

"At least you have each other. Otherwise you two would be perpetually single and I'd have to make a list for him too."

This caused all three Bennet sisters to burst into laughter.

"So it looks like the responsibility of distracting mom from Bing will fall to me tonight," said Lydia, "since you and Darcy will be getting your nerd on at Netherfield."

"Are you up to the challenge," asked Lizzie.

"Totes. I've got Jane's back," Lydia flashed a smile at her eldest sister.

-/-

Lizzie was nervous all over again. Lydia and Jane had helped her get ready for her date night. Lydia insisted that one could still look hot while wearing Yoga pants and insisted on helping with hair and make up. Jane managed to put together a great outfit from a pair of Yoga pants, slippers and a cute blue top.

Lydia declared that her sister looked casual but sexy. Once Lizzie had her sisters' stamp of approval she left the house after hugging Jane and whispering "Good luck."

Lizzie passed Bing on her way out. "Hey Bing," she said, smiling when she saw that he had come with flowers.

"Lizzie, hi. Are you headed to Netherfield?"

"Yes," said Lizzie. "Are those for my sister?" gesturing to the flowers.

"Yes," said Bing. "Well, I hope you have a good night with Darcy."

Lizzie smiled. "I hope you have a good night with my family."

-/-

Darcy decided that Fitz and Gigi would be proud of how much he had worked on his game. He had prepared the den for his date night with Lizzie. The coffee table in front of the television was covered with every kind of Ghirardelli's chocolate that he had been able to find at the local grocery store. He had several kinds of tea, as well as a bottle of red wine, and white whine. He had ordered Lizzie's favorite takeout.

The first disc of North and South was already in the DVD player and the menu flashed on the screen.

His phone buzzed from the table. He hoped it wasn't Lizzie calling to cancel. He checked Caller I.D. It was Gigi. "Hello?"

"William!" cried Gigi excitedly. "When is she coming over?"

"She should be over in a few minutes," he said.

"I'm so happy for you. You'll have to tell me all about it. Well, you can skip all the making out parts," teased Gigi, "but I want to know the rest."

"We'll see," said Darcy in a noncommittal tone.

"Hey, William, can I suggest something?"

"Would it stop you if I said 'no'?" he asked jokingly.

"Probably not."

"Shoot," he said. He respected Gigi's opinions too much to discard them.

"Give her one of your Harvard sweatshirts. Do you have one with you?"

"Yes. Do you think she would like that?"

"I think she'll love it," said Gigi enthusiastically.

The doorbell rang just then. "Thank you, Gigi. Lizzie just arrived. I will talk to you later."

"Okay, good luck William. Give Lizzie a hug for me."

"I will. Have a good night, Gigi," he said, before hanging up.

He opened the door and a slow smile spread over his face as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. He was amazed that she had agreed to give him a second chance, or more accurately a third chance. "Lizzie, come in," he said.

-/-

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He was wearing those glasses that she loved, and . . . sweat pants. She didn't even know that Darcy owned sweat pants. He looked so casual and comfortable, and Lizzie was glad that she was one of the select few that got to see him like this.

"You look comfortable," Lizzie observed as she stepped inside and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

Darcy pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace. "I could say the same about you, Lizzie," he said softly, his breath warm against her cheek. He took her hand in his. "Everything is all set up in the den. I ordered out. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine by me. By the way, William, I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed."

"Oh?" said Darcy, trying to hide the note of panic in his voice.

Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand to alleviate his distress. "Where are your $5,000 boxers?"

Darcy blushed. "I don't know that there is such a thing as a $5,000 pair of boxers. Personally, I'd like to think that I put my money to better use than spending it so frivolously."

"You never fail to surprise me, William," said Lizzie.

"Just wait," he said, leading her into the den.

Lizzie took in the scene from the pile of blankets and pillows on the couch to the copious amount of tea and chocolate arranged neatly on the coffee table to the movie menu flashing on the screen. Then she turned to Darcy. "What did you do, by all the Ghirardelli's in town?" her lips were curved into a smile.

"Perhaps. I did say that the pay for this position was generous."

"So you did," said Lizzie.

Darcy beamed at her. "I have one more thing for you. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Lizzie plopped down on the couch, wondering what else Darcy could possibly have to give her. She had a feeling that he was going to spoil her rotten, if their first few dates were any indication of the future. She rapped a blanket around herself and burrowed into the couch. This was going to be a good night.

Darcy returned a moment later with something in his hands. "Here," he said, offering the bundle to her.

Lizzie took it. It was a Harvard sweatshirt made out of ridiculously soft material. "Is this your sweatshirt?" she asked.

"It is. I thought you might like it. You don't have to take it if you don't want to though."

Lizzie laughed at how awkwardly adorable he was being. Then she pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It was so soft! And it smelled like him. Lizzie stood up and twirled around. The sweatshirt fell to the middle of her thighs. "How do I look?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Beautiful," said Darcy. "It suits you. So you like it?"

Lizzie pulled him into a hug. "I love it. Thank you."

They snuggled close together on the couch. "It's going to be a long night, William. This series is about four hours long. Good thing we're getting an early start."

Darcy just smiled and put one arm around her, the remote in the other hand and pressed play.

They finished their dinner about halfway through the first episode. Lizzie giggled as she turned to Darcy. "That Mr. Thornton certainly doesn't make the best first impression, does he? It's no wonder Margaret didn't like him."

"The factory would have caught fire," said Darcy. "He has my sympathies. In any case, first impressions are not always correct."

As the episode finished Lizzie said, "Poor girl, he likes her and she has no idea."

Darcy glanced at Lizzie with an eyebrow raised. "I wonder what that must feel like."

"Hmmm, I have no idea. Perhaps ignorance is bliss," said Lizzie, leaning in to kiss him lightly. When she pulled away her eyes were glimmering with mischief. "Then again, she should just swallow her pride and get together with him. Thornton is pretty attractive."

"As if getting together is that easy," said Darcy playfully.

"We'll just have to see what happens," said Lizzie, leaning over him to grab the remote and play the next episode. Then Lizzie reached for some more chocolate and leaned into Darcy's chest.

Darcy, in turn started to run his fingers through her hair. It was so calming.

When the second episode ended Lizzie was crying. She couldn't help it really. It made her think of episode 60. How could anyone be so intemperate to a declaration of love? It seemed unbelievably cruel. Then she remembered her own words to the man that she was sitting with now.

Lizzie turned towards Darcy surprised by the sadness in his eyes. In an attempt to lighten the mood she said, "I do believe that this in one of the few cases that movies can be based off real life."

"So it would seem," was all Darcy said.

"I'm sorry about everything I said to you that day. I regret all of it."

"I am equally to blame for the unpleasantness of that day, Lizzie," Darcy reminded her.

Lizzie sighed and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

He responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around her, one hand tangling in her auburn hair. The kiss left both of them breathless. 'Maybe there's hope for them," whispered Lizzie, against his lips.

"Maybe," said Darcy, "Let's find out."

The third episode left both of them with aching hearts. There were so many misunderstanding between Margaret and Thornton. Lizzie was again reminded of her own tumultuous history with Darcy. She was so grateful that they were here now, together, and happy.

"It takes a real man to work through heartbreak and help the woman he loves," said Lizzie.

Darcy wondered if Lizzie was aware of his involvement with taking down the website. She hadn't mentioned it. Lizzie was one to speak her mind. He assumed that she didn't know. Darcy was going to tell her at some point, or at least let Gigi or Lydia tell her. He wasn't sure. In part, he wanted to keep it a secret forever, or at least until he knew that she loved him. If that ever happened.

"One episode left. I bet they'll get their happy ending."

Lizzie paused the movie as Thornton and Margaret were kissing at the train station. "I don't know that they could have gotten away with such a public display of affection in the 1850's," she said, "But I'm glad they got their happy ending. It took them long enough."

"Proof that timing is everything," said Darcy, brushing a kiss across her temple. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," said Lizzie. "It was a beautiful love story."

"I agree," sad Darcy, gazing into her eyes. "So, you'll write something up as proof for future employees that watching a BBC miniseries is well worth it?" His eyes were gleaming as he said this.

Lizzie shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"I don't want anyone else to do this with you," said Lizzie. "It's too much fun. Besides, I can never have enough chocolate. Thank you for a great night William. It was perfect."

"It was," agreed Darcy, "I wonder how things are going over at your house."

"I have no idea, but Bing hasn't come back yet. Maybe my mother kidnapped him, or maybe Lydia locked him and Jane in a room together and forced them to talk. I hear that the tactic can be quite effective."

Darcy grinned. "I wouldn't know. Perhaps we should ask Gigi about it."

Then Lizzie's phone buzzed. Lizzie picked it up. "Speak of the devil." It was a text from Gigi.

_Are you and William having a good time?_

Lizzie typed a quick reply.

_Your brother can see this you know._

A moment later.

_Oops. I guess we'll talk later._

"Well I should probably be getting home. I might need to interfere if there is a hostage situation."

"Do you want to take home the rest of the chocolate?"

"Do you even need to ask?" said Lizzie, nudging him playfully.

"I'll get a bag," said Darcy, kissing her lightly again before gathering up the remaining chocolate and going to the kitchen

He returned shortly with a full bag, which he presented to her gallantly.

"Thank you, kind sir," she teased, sinking into a curtsy. "This will keep my family happy for quite some time."

"I am always glad to be of service," he said.

"You're sweet," said Lizzie, kissing his cheek.

"Sweeter than chocolate?"

"Maybe," said Lizzie. "We'll just have to see, won't we."

Darcy took her hand and walked her to the door. Before she left he pulled her into yet another deep kiss. His hands wandering down to caress the lines of her waist and hips. Hers, in turn, crept up his back to his neck, pulling them ever closer.

It was the most incredible sensation and Lizzie imagined that she would be very happy to spend the rest of her life kissing William Darcy.

**A/N 2: After all that fluff you know you want to leave a review, right? *****Awkwardly winks, like Lizzie!Mrs. Bennet in episode 72***


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Today's episode was so cute. I love Jing almost as much as I love Dizzie. I want to thank you all again for all the support you have given this story. Read and Review! It makes my day!**

Jane was leaving tomorrow, and Lizzie was sad. Today's video was supposed to be a sort of Jane tribute, but then Bing had come in. Now Lizzie was in her room, waiting for Bing to leave. It was then that she remembered that she had left the camera on.

Lizzie hurried down to the den. The door was closed. She knocked and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is going on in there, but I think I left the camera on."

Lizzie heard Jane giggle a moment later.

Lizzie opened the door and was surprised to walk in on her sister and Bing kissing. _The viewers are going to love this,_ thought Lizzie as she hurried to turn off the camera. "I'll just be going now," said Lizzie apologetically.

Both Jane and Bing were blushing slightly. "Hey Lizzie," said Jane, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"Don't edit anything out. I think your viewers deserve closure."

"Okay," said Lizzie. She was eager to watch the footage. What the heck had happened in there?

By the time Lizzie had finished watching the footage and editing the video, Mrs. Bennet had invited Bing over for one last family dinner. Of course Darcy had been invited too, but he had a teleconference and wouldn't be able to attend. He'd already sent his apologies to Lizzie, who passed them on to her mother.

Lizzie enjoyed watching her sister and Bing at dinner that night. They were so happy that they were practically glowing.

It was still necessary to deflect dome of Mrs. Bennet's questions. When she found out that Bing wasn't going to Medical School anymore, she gasped, and fanned herself frantically. However, her disappointment quickly evaporated because Bing Lee was still rich and handsome.

"So, Mr. Lee, are you going to keep Netherfield? I do declare that to have a home in New York _and _California is a wonderful thing."

"I haven't decided yet. If I do sell, it isn't going to be right away," said Bing.

To be honest, Lizzie was relieved. After she had found out that Bing was going to New York as well, she had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Darcy would go back to San Francisco. Of course, she hadn't talked to him about it yet, but she still had to finish her degree. She didn't even know where she was going to be after she graduated. She had thought about applying for a job at Pemberley Digital, but now that she was dating the CEO she wasn't sure if it was the best decision. Any position she got there would come with its own set of problems, like conflict of interests.

In any case, she still had time to think about these things, but not much of it.

Bing didn't stay late. He wanted to give Jane time for any last minute packing. Plus, he wanted to start preparing for his own departure. He had spent so much time apart from Jane that he only wanted to stay in California for has little time as possible.

-/-

There were a lot of tears all around the next day. Lizzie had uploaded her video as per usual, and then the family had driven Jane to the airport. They exchanged a long, tearful goodbye and there were hugs all around.

When the Bennets got back to the house, each member retreated into their own room. At the moment all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. She would miss her sister so much. While she was happy for Jane and her amazing new job, it still didn't change the fact that now she would be three thousand miles apart from her best friend. Sure, she had Lydia, and at least Charlotte was in the same state but it wasn't the same.

Lydia still kept to herself for the most part, making rare appearances and always taking the opportunity to tease her sisters. She was getting better, but Lizzie was unsure if Lydia would ever be herself again, although, perhaps that wasn't the right goal. Maybe it was time for a New Lydia too. Look how it had worked out for New Jane. Lydia deserved a happy ending.

Her ringing cell phone interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at her phone only to see _William Darcy_ flash across the screen. She answered it, saying, "Hi, William."

"Hello, Lizzie, I was calling to see how you were doing."

"I already miss her," said Lizzie, "so much. I envy Bing. He gets to see her soon. I probably wont see her for months."

"Do you want me to come over? I finished my work for today. Or I could take you out. Or—"

"Why don't you come over? My parents and Lydia are going to see my Uncle Phil. I have the house to myself."

"Okay. What time?"

"Six," said Lizzie.

"Hey nerd, is your boyfriend coming over in his $5,000 boxers?" called Lydia.

"Lydia! What the hell?"

"Oh look," said Lydia, poking her head inside, "you're blushing. Give your man cake a squeeze for me."

"Will do," said Lizzie, "Have fun with Mary."

-/-

Darcy arrived at the house right on time, as per usual.

Lizzie hadn't put much effort or thought into her appearance, but it didn't matter, With Darcy, she didn't have to try so hard. She could just be herself.

She opened the door to discover that her boyfriend had come with flowers and more chocolate. Darcy immediately set down the items on a table and pulled Lizzie into his arms.

Lizzie welcomed his embrace, snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. He was the steady presence in her life that was constantly changing, and she was grateful to have him. She told him so and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. He bushed aside her hair and caressed her cheek tenderly, feathering kisses along the contour of her jaw. He didn't need to speak consoling words to her. His touch was enough. Eventually their mouths met in a deeply passionate kiss, clinging together in sweet harmony. Lizzie's sadness and loneliness instantly melted away and was replaced with a thrill and a simultaneous sense of peace. When they broke apart Lizzie's heart was thrumming against her chest and her legs were shaking. She leaned into Darcy, for he was literally her only means of supporting herself.

He held her tightly for several blissful moments, pressing kisses along her hairline.

At length they moved into the den and snuggled together on the couch. Darcy waited until Lizzie was ready to talk, enjoying the pleasure of simply holding her in his arms and being able to comfort her and be there for her in her time of need. He imagined that he could spend the rest of his life in this way, with Lizzie in his arms.

"Everyone is moving on with their lives," said Lizzie, softly into his chest.

Darcy lifted Lizzie's chin. "What do you mean?"

"Charlotte is doing great at Collins & Collins, Jane got her dream job in New York. Lydia is getting better. I'm just staying in one place. I have no idea where I'll be a year from now, and it's scary."

"Lizzie—"

But Lizzie cut him off before he could speak. "I know I'm being silly. I should focus on graduation. But then I have to start job-hunting, and what if what I said in my videos was true? What if I'm doomed to a life of unemployment?"

"You are vey talented. I am sure that you will find your dream job," said Darcy, thinking of the position he was going to offer her in the near future. He truly believed that she belonged at Pemberley Digital. It wouldn't be complete with out her. Nor would he.

But now was not the time to offer her the position. Lizzie had her pride. Darcy knew very well that she wanted to earn any position she received. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

"I'm sorry, William," she said, "I know you must think that I am being ridiculous. It's just now that Jane is gone I'm realizing that I can't stay at home forever."

"Lizzie, you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you." He leaned in and brushed series of gentle kisses on her lips, one hand tangling in her auburn hair, his other caressing along her waist. Lizzie melted into his touch.

Of their own volition, Lizzie's hands moved up along his back to his neck. She leaned further into him, pressing her body against his, eliciting a guttural sound from his throat. One of Lizzie's hand s wandered down and she lipped it underneath his shirt. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her palm through the thin fabric of his undershirt.

Darcy leaned back against the armrest of the sofa, pulling her with him. She then proceeded to feather kisses along the side of his face and down the lines of his neck, while her hands simultaneously began to unbutton his shirt. She pulled the garment way forcing Darcy to break their contact briefly.

They continued to kiss as Lizzie began to tug at Darcy's undershirt.

Her, Darcy put his ands on hers. "Lizzie," he gasped, "We can't. Not like this. We're not ready."

His words broke through the haze of passion that had fogged up her mind. She sat up and moved to the other side of the sofa. She was blushing profusely. "Right. Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Darcy sat up and moved to wrap his arms around her once again, pulling her into his chest. He pressed a few kisses along her forehead. "Lizzie," he said softly, "I love and respect you too much to ever take advantage of you."

Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "You love me," she asked, her tone almost reverent.

"Do you even have to ask, Lizzie? I never stopped."

"You never said anything," said Lizzie. Her tone wasn't accusatory, but hinted at a certain sense of disbelief.

"I love you, Lizzie," was all he said in response before kissing her again.

More than anything, Lizzie wanted to tell him that she loved him back with all her heart. But she wasn't ready yet. Instead she returned his kiss with unrestrained passion.

Darcy sighed against her mouth. This was proof that Lizzie had yet to feel as deeply for him as he did for her. But they had all the time in the world. He knew that they were going to last, and tonight was about being here for Lizzie when she needed him most. He thanked his lucky stars that he was able to do just that.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Today's episode was great. We are so close to getting Dizzie. In any case, this will be out of line, but I still want some of Charlotte teasing Lizzie because it's just fun. Read and Review! It makes my day!**

"Charlotte!" cried Lizzie as she turned off the camera. Charlotte had just spent the last couple of minutes dropping not so subtle hints about Darcy.

"What, Lizzie, are you a bit sensitive about me teasing you about your boyfriend," she jibed, putting emphasis on the last word.

Lizzie was grateful that the camera was off. Charlotte supported Lizzie's decision to keep her relationship with Darcy a secret from the audience. For now, at least. It wouldn't be long until Charlotte would begin to pester Lizzie about getting Darcy back into the videos. They were going to stop at the end of March. After all, these videos were always meant to be a part of her thesis project. She was almost done with it, so there really wouldn't be any reason to continue the videos. She would miss her viewers though, so she planned on enjoying the last month of this project.

"That's beside the point," grumbled Lizzie.

"I'm just saying what all the fans are thinking. Plus, it's kind of fun to keep a secret from our viewers. But you do know that they are going to come after us with torches and pitchforks when they find out that you have actually been dating Darcy since Pemberley."

Lizzie smiled. "I know, but I think they'll forgive me. It's what they all want, isn't it? To see me and Darcy together?"

"I think the viewers want you to be happy. Plus, they all can see that you and Darcy are perfect for each other."

"You think?" asked Lizzie.

"I know," said Charlotte. Now tell me about Friday night. I filled you in on my personal life."

"Darcy told me that he loved me," said Lizzie.

"Well, duh. Of course he loves you. I'm pretty sure he never stopped."

Lizzie was embarrassed. "Well, I knew he still liked me, other wise the dating and stuff wouldn't have made any sense, but I didn't think it was possible that he could still love me. After everything that I said, and did."

"Like I told you months ago. The most awkward dance ever was love at first site. That doesn't just disappear."

"Well, look who knows everything," teased Lizzie.

"I know my bestie," said Charlotte simply. "And Darcy is pretty transparent. Plus, you saw the Pemberley videos. The chemistry, the heat, the tension. It was all there."

Lizzie blushed. "Not everything," she said.

"Oh yeah," said Charlotte remembering the aftermath of episode 83. "The viewers would have imploded if they had seen you making out with Darcy after you turned the camera off after episode 83."

Lizzie said nothing.

Charlotte, getting back on topic said, "So, did you tell him that you love him back?"

"No," said Lizzie.

"Do you love him?"

Now that the camera was off, she could admit it freely. Especially since it was Charlotte asking. "I think I do," she said quietly.

Charlotte looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You _think?_"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished that her bestie wasn't so darn persistent. "All right. I admit it. I'm in love with him. But telling him is a big step and I'm just not ready yet."

Charlotte grinned and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thanks. I'm happy too. Really happy actually. He's just so kind, and caring and sweet. I was so wrong about him."

"Finally you admit it," said Charlotte. "I told you so, Lizzie."

"Fine. You told me so, and even Jane did. Only she's too kind to rub it in my face."

Charlotte smile grew. "Actually the entire Internet has been telling you for the past couple of months. But we were only thinking of you."

"Well thank goodness for friends, sisters and the Internet," said Lizzie wryly. "Now lets go to lunch. I want to hear more about what is new at Collins and Collins."

-/-

"So Charlotte's back," said Lizzie.

She and Darcy were sitting at the kitchen table at Netherfield. "I saw," said Darcy.

"You watched today's video?"

"Yes. Charlotte's about as subtle as Lydia and Gigi, and Fitz for that matter."

"What can I say? There are a lot of people who want us to be together. The majority of my viewers included."

Darcy grinned. "Well, I'm glad that we won't be disappointing them," he said, putting his hand on hers.

"Who would have thought that after everything that has happened we would end up together" teased Lizzie.

"I hoped," said Darcy softly, squeezing her hand.

"So Charlotte has been telling me there have been some interesting developments at Collins and Collins. She couldn't go into details, but it got me thinking. How are things going at Pemberley? Any new projects?"

Darcy looked away for a moment before saying, "There is always something happening at Pemberley. We have undertaken a new project but it is only in its earliest stages. I believe that I will have more to tell you in a few weeks."

"You and Charlotte are pretty good at being vague when it comes to business. I don't think that I have that particular skill."

"You'll develop it as soon as you get a position in the industry. You're a fast learner," teased Darcy.

"Only about some things," added Lizzie.

"I hope you will consider submitting your resume to Pemberley digital," said Darcy. "Everyone there is rather fond of you."

"Are you speaking for yourself or the company," asked Lizzie with mock-seriousness.

"Both," said Darcy.

"It's definitely an option, if I'm qualified. I might also look into Collins and Collins. I want to stay in California."

"I'm glad. What would California be without Lizzie Bennet?"

"Just another state," teased Lizzie.

After dinner Lizzie made Darcy watch yet another Colin Firth movie, and just to see how he would handle it she picked What a Girl Wants.

"Only for you, Lizzie, would I sit through dozens of Colin Firth movies," he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

Lizzie smiled as she snuggled into his chest. "It is very important to find someone who will sit through romantic comedies with you. This one was one of my favorites when I was younger. It takes place in England too."

After the movie Darcy turned to Lizzie. "I can't believe you just made me watch that."

Lizzie recognized the face that he made when he was trying to hide what he was thinking. "So you didn't like it," asked Lizzie sweetly. "Too romantic and sweet for you?"

"It was . . . fine," he said.

"I see what you're doing, William," said Lizzie brightly. "Admit it! You liked it!"

"It was . . . amusing," was all he said.

"Don't worry. I won't revoke your man card for liking an Amanda Bynes and Colin Firth movie."

Darcy kissed her to silence her laughter.

-/-

Charlotte closed You Tube after watching the Domino videos. She was pretty sure that Lizzie hadn't seen them. It was odd. She could understand that Darcy didn't want Lizzie to feel indebted to him, but now that they were dating what was holding him back from telling her.

Charlotte secretly thought that If Lizzie found out about the Domino videos she would finally be willing to tell Darcy that she was in love with him. In fact, Charlotte was debating telling Lizzie herself. Since it was clear that Darcy wasn't going to tell her.

Charlotte took out her phone. Instead of calling Lizzie though she called Lydia.

"Hey Charlotte," said Lydia. "What's up?"

"Do you know about the Domino videos?" asked Charlotte pointedly.

"Yeah," said Lydia. I didn't watch them until about two weeks ago, though."

"So, you know what Darcy did, and you know why he did it."

"Yeah. Actually, I knew what he did before that. He called Lizzie a week after she left and I answered. He told me that he was doing everything he could to take the site down. When he finally got it down he made me promise I wouldn't tell Lizzie."

This new information was mind-blowing. Lydia had never been the best at keeping secrets.

"Well, now that they are dating, I think we should tell Lizzie. It's pretty clear that Darcy is unlikely to do it on his own."

"I've been thinking the same thing," confessed Lydia. "It's kind of ridiculous that she hasn't already made the connection. She's been working on her thesis. I'm surprised that she hasn't found them while researching."

"Well, she has had a direct source for all the information concerning Pemberley Digital," Charlotte pointed out.

"True. Ugh, she and Darcy are both so stubborn. No wonder they are perfect for each other. So you think we should tell her?"

"Yes," said Charlotte. "She deserves to know."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yay! Lizzie knows! Today's episode was awesome. But now we only have 6 more. (I'm crying already). Read and review! It makes my day!**

Lydia's counselor had helped her prepare what she was going to say to Lizzie when she revealed Darcy's involvement in taking down the site. Lydia really was getting better. Counseling was helping a lot. It was getting easier to communicate openly with her family. She was grateful.

-/-

Lizzie turned off the video camera, gaping at her sister. Lydia had just dropped the bomb. "How did you find out about this?" she demanded of her sister.

Lydia grinned. "Darcy told me."

"What?"

"He text messaged me and told me the day the site got taken down."

"So you've known about this for weeks?"

Lydia nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner."

"Darcy made me promise not to. I don't know if you're aware of this, but your boyfriend can be pretty intimidating."

Lizzie laughed despite herself. "What made you change your mind about telling me?"

"Well I want us to have an open and honest relationship, unlike before. Keeping this from you felt wrong. Plus, now that you and Darcy are dating, his reasons for not wanting you to find out about his involvement are invalid."

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.

"I think you should go talk to Darcy. He's got some explaining to do."

Lizzie pulled her baby sister in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Lydia. I love you."

"Love you too, sis," said Lydia, "Now go see Darcy. I won't judge you if you come back with a love bite."

"Lydia," scolded Lizzie.

"What?" asked Lydia, smiling innocently. "Now go!"

-/-

When Darcy answered the door he looked genuinely surprised to see her. After speaking to Lydia, Lizzie had gone straight to Netherfield, not even bothering to call or text Darcy ahead of time.

"Lizzie," he began.

Lizzie cut him off. "Can I come in? We need to talk about something."

Darcy suddenly looked nervous. "Of course," he said, stepping aside so she could enter. He shut the door behind her. "Would you like anything to drink or eat? I was just taking a break from filing reports."

"No, thank you. I just need to talk to you."

Darcy took a seat on one of the sofas and patted the space beside him. Instead, Lizzie sat in the chair across from the sofa. Darcy's heart sunk. He was definitely in trouble, and he did not know what to expect. They sat there in silence for a few long moments until Darcy finally said, "So, you wanted to talk."

"Lydia told me what you did," said Lizzie succinctly.

Darcy's eyes widened. "Ah, I see. You're angry, I take it."

"No. I'm not. How could I be?"

"You didn't ask for my help. In fact, you pushed me away and told me explicitly not to get involved."

Lizzie frowned.

"I apologize. That sounded harsh."

"No. It's fine. You shouldn't be apologizing. What you said is true. I asked you not to get involved. I was trying to spare you the pain of having to see _him_ again. I didn't want you or Gigi to get hurt, so I pushed you away. Despite all of that you did get involved. And you fixed everything because you are a wonderful, kind, and generous person." Here Lizzie moved to sit beside him, and took his hand in hers. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. If the rest of my family knew they would be thanking you as well. In fact, Lydia told me about it on video, which will be posted tomorrow, so I expect you'll be getting a call from Jane, and my dad too. They'll want to thank you."

"If you must thank me, Lizzie, do it for yourself alone. As much as I respect your family, they owe me nothing. Everything I did was for you. When you care about someone, you will do anything you can to protect them from pain. I knew that if the tape was released it would not only affect Lydia and the rest of your family but that _you _would be hurt. I never want to see you hurt, Lizzie. I will do anything in my power to shield you from pain."

By the time he finished his speech Lizzie's eyes were brimming with tears. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she began to cry in earnest. Tears of gratitude.

Darcy tightened his arms around her, running one hand through her hair soothingly. "Please, Lizzie," he whispered, "do not cry."

Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears and without another word she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. Her fingers curled into his dark hair, binging them closer together as she deepened the kiss. It went on for what seemed like hours, their breath co-mingling, hands roaming, and bodies pressed tightly together. When Lizzie finally broke the kiss she felt as though her heart would burst from her chest. "William," she panted. "I love you."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Do you mean it?" he asked, barely breathing.

Lizzie gazed up at him with an expression so replete with love and longing that he could hardly deny the evidence in front of him. His lips twisted into a wide smile as he pulled Lizzie back into his arms and began to scatter kisses along the contours of her jaw and the lines of her neck and collarbone.

A soft moan escaped Lizzie has she arched herself into his touch. Darcy continued his attentions, muttering in between kisses that he loved her most ardently. Finally their mouths met in a ferocious kiss. Lizzie felt as if he was poring his soul into her body. It was deeply moving. She clutched his shoulders and leaned further into him, matching his passion with her own. It was the most blissful sensation she had ever experienced.

Darcy broke their contact shortly thereafter. "Lizzie," he gasped, "please tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's not. William Darcy, I am in love with you." It was such a relief to make that confession. Perhaps it was discovering what Darcy had done for her family, and for her that had given her the courage to finally make the confession. Whatever the reason, she was glad that he knew how she felt. He looked happier than she had ever seen him, and it made Lizzie's heart soar to know that she was the reason for this happiness. After all the pain she had caused him it would be her mission in life to bring him as much joy as possible.

"Lizzie," said Darcy, after a long moment, despite the fact that they had been dating for the past three weeks and she had just confessed her love for him, Darcy had to ask one question to fully believe that this was all real. "You're not just saying this because of what I did, are you?"

Lizzie looked dumbstruck. "William Darcy, I ought to slap you for thinking something so ridiculous. But I won't. Lydia told me why you didn't want me to know, or at least, she alluded to it."

"I don't want you to feel indebted to me," he said.

"I don't or at least not in the way you're thinking. I know that my family will probably not be able to pay you back, and I know that you don't want us to, but as for me, I feel as if the only way I can pay you back is to give you as much joy as humanly possible."

"You already do that, Lizzie," said Darcy, kissing her temple. "Neither you nor your family owe me anything."

"You really will do anything to help the people you care about," said Lizzie, repeating Fitz's and Bing's words.

"I do," he confirmed. "I love you, Lizzie Bennet."

"I love you, William Darcy."

-/-

Lydia ambushed Lizzie when she got back home. "So what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing really," said Lizzie, smiling like an idiot. She was in love and it was the best feeling ever.

"Your look says otherwise," observed Lydia.

"Nothing. He's coming over to dinner tonight, but nothing really happened. We talked mostly."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Nerd love is ridiculous. At least tell me that you got to second base."

Lizzie didn't say anything, which Lydia took as confirmation. "Mom is going to freak out! She's going to start treating you two like Bing and Jane! Fear not, nerdy older sister," she said, when she noticed how pale Lizzie had gotten. "I'll run interference whenever I can. I've got your back. "

"Thanks, Lydia."

"It's no problem. I owe Darcy a lot. The least I can do is try and spare him some of our mother's unique brand of crazy. But just be prepared. Mom sent one of the t-shirts to New York. She wanted Bing to have one. I suspect she'll be giving Darcy one too."

Lizzie groaned. "Oh god. When did she do that?"

"This morning while you were at Netherfield."

"Jane and Bing haven't even gotten back together officially."

"Nothing can stop our mother when she puts her mind to something. I think we get our stubbornness from her." Lizzie laughed at the face that her older sister made. "Want to go grab lunch? I want a play by play of this morning."

"Okay," said Lizzie with a smile. She was really enjoying spending more time with Lydia. Their bond was getting stronger and Lizzie was grateful for that.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Felt like writing some Dizzie fluff. Enjoy. Read and Review! It makes my day!**

"Lydia told Lizzie about what you did," said Gigi in lieu of a greeting when she called her brother after watching Lizzie's latest video.

"Ah, yes, I am aware," he said.

"So, what happened?" demanded Gigi. 'Was she mad at you for not telling her?"

"She was . . . grateful."

"Ah, gross, William. I don't need to know how much time you guys spent making out and all that."

"Gigi, don't make this dirty," scolded Darcy.

"I didn't make this dirty. This was dirty before I got here. So, what happened? What did she say?"

"Gigi," said Darcy, his tone indicating that he didn't want o talk about it.

Gigi, however, was relentless. "Come on, William," she begged.

"She told me she loved me," confessed Darcy, suspecting that Gigi probably already knew this and that she just wanted to hear it confirmed. He held the phone away from his ear and could still hear Gigi's excited shrieks.

At length she said, "I'm so happy for you William. You two are perfect!"

"Thank you," was all he could think of to say. Then he said, "Don't you have a trip to prepare for. When is your flight to Austin?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Gigi, "and I'm pretty much ready to go. I'm having dinner with Fitz and Brandon tonight. Fitz will likely be sending his congratulations to you later tonight."

I will ask you not to spend the whole evening discussing my love life," said Darcy dryly.

"We won't spend the _whole_ evening talking about your love life," said Gigi after laughing loudly. "Just a little bit. Are you taking Lizzie out tonight?"

"Yes. She is going to spend her weekend working on her thesis, so we are going out tonight."

"Oh good. Have you talked to her about Pemberley Digital yet?"

"No. She's stressed out enough without having to hear about my business proposal."

"Did you ever consider that offering her a position would _decrease_ her stress levels?" asked Gig seriously.

"The time isn't right yet. We legally cannot talk about the project. It is too soon."

"Yeah, I know, but you could at least drop a subtle hint." Gigi paused. "Oh wait, subtlety does not run in the Darcy family."

"No it does not," agreed Darcy. "I apologize Gig, but I have to go. I have some reports to file, and a conference call at 2:00."

"Okay, have fun with Lizzie tonight. I'll call you tomorrow after I land."

"Goodbye Gigi. Have a safe flight."

-/-

Lizzie was planning on devoting her weekend to her thesis. After all, she still had to find one more company to shadow and she had to finish her paper for Pemberley Digital.

However, when Darcy had asked to take her out after dinner last night, she couldn't really say no. She didn't want to either. To be honest, spending time with Darcy had become one of her favorite pass times.

She couldn't believe that she had ever thought that he was boring, stuffy, and rude. When in reality he was intelligent, compelling, and incredibly kind and sensitive. They were able to have debates about music, art, literature, and digital media and all sorts of other things. She loved his dry sense of humor and his understated sarcasm. Actually, the more time she spent with Darcy the more she loved him. If someone had told her months ago that it was possible for her to feel this deeply for William Darcy she would have though they were crazy. But there was no escaping the truth.

She was in love with William Darcy.

And he was in love with her.

The reality of this crashed against her like a wave and made her heart soar.

"Lizzie, your charming young man is here. Come downstairs."

Lizzie hurried downstairs, lest her mother was giving Darcy an "It is truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife" T-shirt.

Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table giggling and glancing back and forth between Darcy, their mother, and her iPhone.

Mrs. Bennet was enthusing about all of Darcy's positive attributes, from his successful business to his sense of style. Lizzie couldn't help but giggle herself as Mrs. Bennet hinted that her daughter would be a perfect candidate for a position at Pemberley Digital.

Darcy turned at the sound of her laughter, an expression of relief washing over his features. Lizzie mouthed, "I'm sorry" but Darcy just shrugged. He had accepted that tolerating Mrs. Bennet was just something that he would have to get used to.

"Oh, Elizabeth, your young man and I were just talking about how much you enjoyed your time in San Francisco. Do you think you might want to go back?"

"I don't know, mom. I'm not graduating for another couple months. William, don't we have reservations for 6:30?"

"Oh, you two mustn't miss your reservations. Keep her out as late as you wish, Mr. Darcy."

"Of course, Mrs. Bennet," said Darcy, as Lizzie simultaneously burst into laughter.

Lizzie was blushing furiously. As soon as she and Darcy were outside Lizzie said, 'I'm sorry about my mother," said Lizzie. "Gee, I wonder how many times I will be saying that in the years to come."

Darcy grinned at her reference to their future. Nothing your mother says or does will ever change my feelings for you, Lizzie. You don't need to worry."

"I'm a worrier. It's my nature," Lizzie quipped.

This was rewarded by a light kiss. "So, what do you want to do tonight? I made reservations at a couple of places, or we could see a movie, or just go back to Netherfield. Anything you want."

"Let's just go back to Netherfield. I have an idea for something that you've probably never done."

The corners of Darcy's lips quirked up. "Do I even want to know what you're planning?"

Lizzie's eyes were shining brightly. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

-/-

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Darcy, gaping at his girlfriend.

"Come on, William," entreated Lizzie. "You grew up in an enormous house that is perfect for sock sliding and you never did it! It's time for that to change."

"It's not very dignified," he said.

"And William F. Darcy never does anything undignified," said Lizzie, rolling her eyes.

"No. He does not," said Darcy with a small smile, "but perhaps Will could be convinced."

"I didn't think that you let anyone call you 'Will'. Gigi doesn't even call you 'Will'."

"I believe I could make an exception for you, Lizzie," he said, squeezing her hand in his.

"Okay, _Will._ Will you sock slide with me?"

"It would be my greatest pleasure," he said, with a gallant bow.

"Oh gosh," said Lizzie, "even Will is formal. But I'm okay with that. Now we just need fuzzy socks! I think there are some in the guest room. I left a pair here back when I was staying at Netherfield. Actually, I think I have two pairs."

Lizzie went upstairs and returned a few minutes later with the two pairs of socks. She tossed a pink pair to Darcy and put on her black ones.

Darcy looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Pink?"

"Learn to live a little, Will," she teased. "Now come on, there are plenty of places perfect for sock sliding.

Darcy couldn't help but admire Lizzie. He loved that she was so beautifully _alive._ Happiness was practically shining out of her as she slid down the long hallway. The landed against the wall and looked at him, eyes glittering, challenging him to take his first slide.

Apparently he had been wise to avoid sock sliding for all these years because he fell to the ground, not so gracefully, about halfway down the hall. Lizzie ran to him. "Are you okay," she asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm fine," he said, taking her proffered hand and getting back on his feet.

Lizzie leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Well, you know what the say. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Then Lizzie slid away from him.

Darcy quickly followed after her.

After an hour they were collapsed on the couch in the den. Lizzie was leaning against his chest. "Thank you for doing this, William."

"What happened to Will?" he teased.

"I'll only call you Will when I want you to do something that you believe is completely ridiculous." Here she kissed him again.

"I look forward to you calling me Will many times in the future."

"I promise it's going to happen a lot," said Lizzie.

They ordered out and for once did not watch a movie starring Colin Firth. Instead they watched Stardust. Lizzie claimed that there was nothing like Neil Gaiman and sock sliding to make a Thursday night awesome.

When Darcy finally drove her home, it was just before midnight. Lizzie kissed him and thanked him for another great night. When she walked into the house though, she heard her mother holler from upstairs. "Lizzie, dear, is that you?"

"Yes, mom!" she called.

"How are you ever supposed to get engaged when you spend your nights here? Do you have any consideration for my poor nerves?"

Lizzie did not answer the question. Instead she sent a text to Darcy.

_You'll never guess what my mother just said._

A moment later.

_I heard. _

Oh god. Sometimes Lizzie just wished that her mother's voice wasn't so piercing.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: SO I really did enjoy today's episode, but I'm convinced that it was just part 1 of the confrontation that teaches Darcy to hope. In the meantime enjoy some Dizzie and some Caroline drama. Read and Review! It makes my day.**

"Caroline?" said Darcy, looking up from his laptop in surprise.

Caroline had come storming in to Netherfield after going to see Lizzie. She turned towards the kitchen table and jumped in surprise at the sound of Darcy's voice. "Darcy, what are you doing here?" She had been watching Lizzie's videos and Lizzie had said nothing about Darcy being in town, nor had her brother.

"I needed to get away from the offices. Your brother was kind enough to allow me access to Netherfield."

"I see. How long have you been here?"

"A couple of weeks," said Darcy absently. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline offered a weak excuse. "Bing wanted some of his things sent to him that he left behind."

Darcy's expression showed that he didn't believe her, but Caroline wasn't going to admit her true purposes. Darcy was not as easily manipulated as her dear brother.

"Will you be staying?

"I haven't decided," said Caroline quickly. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I apologize. I have a prior engagement."

Caroline's brows shot up in surprise. "Oh?"

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," offered Darcy. "Why don't you sit down? You look unwell." Caroline did so as Darcy went to get the door.

Darcy was surprised to see Lizzie standing on the doorstep. Without hesitation she launched herself into his arms. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Lizzie, what is wrong?" he asked, stroking a hand through her hair.

"Caroline came by to see me while I was filming today's video. She said awful things."

Then Caroline shrieked. She came into the foyer to see who was at the door only to discover Lizzie in Darcy's arms. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

Lizzie and Darcy sprang apart, but upon seeing Caroline's seething expression Lizzie took Darcy's hand in hers and moved closer to him.

"Lizzie is my girlfriend, and you have upset her," said Darcy, his tone rife with disgust.

"She's your _girlfriend_?" Caroline was absolutely dumbstruck.

"I would have told you that if you had given me the chance," offered Lizzie, "but you wanted to say your piece to the camera, and who was I to stop you. By the way, not all of what you said will be included in tomorrow's video."

"So, you did seduce him, and yet you denied it only moments ago," said Caroline with a triumphant smirk.

"I don't know," said Lizzie. "Did I seduce you, William?"

"If you did, I was unaware of it," said Darcy, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

"You see, Caroline, Darcy is completely capable of making his _own_ decisions. Just like Bing. Just like Jane. Just like me. So why don't you stop interfering in the lives of other people and try and put your own life together? I promise that you'll be a lot happier."

Caroline looked from Darcy, who was frowning at her, to Lizzie, who was smiling. "This isn't over, Lizzie," she said before storming out of the house, but whether she meant it or not was less certain.

"Lizzie are you okay?" asked Darcy, taking her hand and guiding her to the den.

"I'm fine," said Lizzie, avoiding making eye contact.

Lizzie was not the best at hiding her feelings. "Lizzie," said Darcy, "please, let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to see you."

"So, I'll have to wait for the video to see what you and Caroline talked about?" asked Darcy with a small smile.

"Exactly. I'm still processing. I just wanted to see you. I didn't think that she'd be here. It was a nasty shock."

"She surprised me as well," said Darcy. "But Lizzie, whatever she said to you, do not let it upset you. None of it is true."

"William," whispered Lizzie against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here for me."

"There is no place I would rather be," he said, kissing her hair.

-/-

Lizzie got a phone call from Jane the evening after Lizzie posted her video. She had cut out a significant part of the footage in the final video. She thought that Charlotte would pester her about it later. So when the phone rang, she thought it was going to be her best friend accusing her of holding out on the viewers. She was relieved to hear Jane's dulcet tones.

"Hi Lizzie. Bing and I just watched your video. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I really wish that Caroline would just leave me alone. She knows about Darcy and me though, so she probably won't drop it. She was really angry when Darcy told her that I was his girlfriend."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say much, but Caroline Lee is a bit like Regina George. If she does anything to get back at me for "stealing" Darcy away from her, it will be sneaky and behind my back. I hope she'll just let it go. But I'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm sure she'll rise above her disappointment," said Jane, but even she sounded less certain.

"Are you okay? Caroline basically admitted to arranging an indiscretion in order to break you and Bing up."

"Well, it was ultimately unsuccessful," said Jane, "It's pointless to hold a grudge. Besides, as long as Bing is in my life, Caroline will be in my life as well. At the very least we will have to be civil. I don't like what she did but I can't change the past. Hopefully once Caroline see how happy Bing is she will get over her anger."

"Jane, you are literally the nicest person ever."

"Have you talked to Darcy about it yet?"

"Not really," said Lizzie, "I'm still procession. I will at some point though. Anyway, he's been really busy today."

"He really loves you Lizzie, I think you owe it to him to be honest. Caroline implied a lot of unpleasant things."

"That she did. I will talk to him about it. I promise."

"Good. Have you found the last company that you will be shadowing yet?"

"No. I hope I can get everything done in time. Graduation is getting closer and closer."

"You'll get it done, and then hopefully you'll get to move to San Francisco. You seemed really happy while you were there. Are you going to apply to Pemberley Digital?"

"I still haven't decided. I don't want to get a job at a company just because I am dating the CEO."

"Lizzie, you're really talented. Any job you get will be because you are qualified. I think you should apply to Pemberley. You loved it there."

"Pemberley Digital is definitely the most amazing company I've ever seen," said Lizzie with a smile, thinking of how great it would be to work there.

Everyone there was just so creatively fulfilled. She felt as if she had found he replace in San Francisco, and she was itching to get back. It wasn't just because of Darcy, although he was a huge factor. She could imagine balancing her personal and professional life with Darcy just as his parents had done before them. It was a really satisfying image. She and Darcy just hadn't talked about it yet.

Lizzie and Jane talked for a little while longer before Jane revealed that Bing was taking her to a Broadway show. "Have fun, Jane," said Lizzie.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: SHE CALLED HIM! What a great episode. Hopefully this means we see Darcy on Monday. But until then we have Dizzie scheming. Read and Review. It makes my day.**

Lizzie's viewers were going to kill her. Despite that, she was enjoying keeping them out of the loop. However, with only two weeks left of her vides, she knew that they needed closure. The majority of the fan base was demanding that she get together with Darcy. What they didn't know was that she had been happily dating him for the last few weeks.

She and Darcy had talked about how they wanted to film the last few videos. True, her videos were confessional, but that didn't mean she couldn't plan ahead. According to Darcy, she was a natural born storyteller. So after doing various costume theater impressions, (which had all been completely accurate by the way), she called Darcy and left a stupid voicemail.

She fumbled to turn of the camera and then hit redial.

"Hello, Lizzie," came Darcy's deep voice, "how did it go?"

"Good, until the end. You can delete the voicemail. It sounds ridiculous."

"No more ridiculous than that voicemail you left me a few weeks ago. Your last few videos will be mostly accurate."

"True, because you're really awkward when you're on camera, and we were really awkward a few weeks ago. Although you should enjoy these next two weeks because after I film my last video and then reveal that we have actually been dating for weeks, you'll have a dead girlfriend."

Darcy chuckled. "They love you to much to kill you, Lizzie. They would never dare hate you."

"Speak for yourself," teased Lizzie.

"I was," was all he said in response.

"God, William, you are such a dork."

"And you are a natural story teller, Lizzie. So you should finish editing your video so you can post it on time."

"Fine. Are you busy tonight?"

"Lizzie, I will not distract you from your thesis. You said you were going to spend tonight working on it."

"I know. I just love to procrastinate."

"Didn't you tell Gigi never to procrastinate?" asked Darcy.

"Indeed I did. By the way, she's been oddly silent. She hasn't been bombarding me with messages asking about how we are doing."

"She's been very busy at Pemberley. She's working on our next big project."

"I see. Are you going to be able to give me details on that at some point?"

"I believe so, but for now it's—"

"A secret," finished Lizzie. "All right. I get it. Besides, it's not like I'm an employee or anything. I'll get back to work now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Lizzie."

"Bye, William."

-/-

" Never has a phone call received such a positive reaction. Phones are sort of infamous in the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. In the past, they have only delivered bad news."

Lizzie and Darcy were sitting at the kitchen table at Netherfield. They both had their laptops out and were attempting to get work done. Both of them had been busy over the past few days, Lizzie with her videos and her thesis and Darcy with Pemberley Digital's next big project.

Darcy laid his hand on top of hers and glanced away from his screen to look at Lizzie's. He was overwhelmed by several repetitions and variations of the phrase "She called him!" in all capital letters. "Wow," as all he could think of to say.

Lizzie grinned at him. "They love you too, you know. My viewers."

"Speak for yourself," he teased.

"I was," shot back Lizzie, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"I can't believe I only have two weeks of videos left. I am going to miss my viewers. They're a great community. I'm also going to miss venting all of my feelings to a camera. At least the camera doesn't argue with me when I am being irrational"

"People do like to arguer with you on your videos," said Darcy, "not that I can complain."

"You only say that because you were one of the main causes of my irrationality over the past year."

"True," he acknowledged.

"I've been doing this for so long. It will be weird to be finished."

"I see you doing video in your future Lizzie. You have a natural talent for it. Web video is becoming more an more popular, and any media company that you end up working for will be lucky to have such a natural talent on their staff."

"You sure know how to make a girl blush, William Darcy."

Darcy squeezed her hand. "Only this girl," he said fondly.

"True. You have the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster."

"You do know me well," he said.

"I'm catching on," shot back Lizzie. "Should I make more coffee? We should probably try and work for a couple more hours, and I need caffeine."

"Sure," said Darcy.

Lizzie stood up and crossed the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. She hummed as she worked and Darcy took great pleasure in watching her. The scene conjured up an image of their future together. Darcy was certain that he and Lizzie would be together forever. There was no other woman like her. He had pictured a thousand different futures with this amazing woman, but nothing was better than the current reality. He knew that there would be countless days where they would sit and work together, drinking coffee,

Lizzie turned around to observe her boyfriend with a wistful expression on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"You look ridiculous. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," he said. It was too soon to mention the future.

"Well, whatever it was had you grinning like a love sick teenager," teased Lizzie. She then brought two steaming mugs of coffee back to the table.

Their fingertips brushed when she handed him the cup, and Lizzie was amazed that there was still a sock of electricity at the contact, despite several weeks of touching. It would probably always happen, even years down the road. Lizzie shook her head. It was too soon to imagine the future despite the fact that she knew with absolute certainty that she and Darcy would spend the rest of their lives together. For now though, there was nothing better than the present.

With that in mind she returned to her work, peeking over at Darcy every so often.

A few hours later, after deciding that they had gotten enough done, Lizzie and Darcy moved into the den. Lizzie clicked through the channels looking for something to watch as settled on an episode of The Big Bang Theory.

"So, Caroline went back to L.A?"

"Yes. She never came back, and I got a call from Bing asking about what happened. Apparently Caroline has taken to berating him for his choices."

"Why am I not surprised," said Lizzie, rolling her eyes.

"We never talked about the things she said in your last video. I assure you that none of it was true. Bing made his choices based on what made him happy. Despite what Caroline may believe, she cannot force Bing to do whatever she wants. He doesn't owe her anything."

"I think she knows that, and she took her frustration out on me," said Lizzie, eyes downcast.

"Are you all right?" he asked, tightening his arm around her.

"I'm fine. Caroline is ridiculous, but like it or not, she is going to be in my life. We have to at least be civil. She's your best friend's sister, and in all honesty, she will probably end up being my sister-in-law. There's no point in holding a grudge."

"What about the things she said about us? Please tell me that you didn't believe any of it."

Lizzie didn't say anything for a long moment.

"You did believe it?" said Darcy in disbelief.

"No. Not all of it. But answer this honestly. Is your aunt really thinking about withdrawing funds from Pemberley Digital?"

Darcy winced. "Aunt Catherine is being . . . difficult. But if she did withdraw her funding, it wouldn't matter. Pemberley Digital is doing very well."

"Does she know about us?"

"She only knows what Caroline has told her. She hasn't seen any of the videos."

Lizzie looked a little relieved.

Darcy brushed a kiss across her temple. "Lizzie, no one, whether they are from my family or yours, will ever change the way I feel about you. You have nothing to worry about on that front. I love you. I hope you know that."

Lizzie looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "I know that now," she said, kissing him gently. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, William, but I'm so glad that you didn't give up on me. I would have missed so much."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Lizzie," said Darcy with a shaky breath.

"I think I have an inkling," said Lizzie.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I kind of wanted a Catherine DeBourgh confrontation, so I decided to write one. It turns out that Caroline is pretty bitter about Lizzie and Darcy dating. Read and Review! It makes my day.**

Saturday started out as a totally normal day. Lizzie woke up with a good morning text message from Darcy, and then she'd padded down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Lydia and her parents were already sitting at the table. Mrs. Bennet had made pancakes.

"Hey, Lizzie, are you hanging out with your sexy CEO today?"

"No. I'm spending the day with my thesis. William's been really busy with working on Pemberley Digital's latest project."

"My, my Lizzie, how are you ever supposed to get engaged when you spend your days with dusty old books instead of spending them with your rich, handsome young man?" wailed Mrs. Bennet.

Lizzie groaned. It was way too early to deal with her mother's hysterics. She hadn't even had her morning coffee yet. Instead of replying, Lizzie poured herself a bowl of lucky charms.

Then the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Bennet rose to answer the door.

A moment later, a piercing voice could be heard from the foyer. "I am here to see Elizabeth Bennet."

Lizzie cringed as she recognized the voice.

"Elizabeth, there is someone here to see you."

Lizzie grimaced as she went to greet the unexpected, and unwelcome, guest.

"Miss DeBourgh," said Lizzie, "What a surprise.

The older woman scowled at her and Lizzie sensed what was coming. She was going to be berated by her boyfriend's aunt, and she wasn't even dressed.

"Miss Bennet, you seem to have a very small sort of garden. I would like to speak with you there."

"Go on, Lizzie dear," urged Mrs. Bennet, blissfully unaware that this woman had the aim of separating Lizzie from her nephew.

Lizzie sighed as she and Catherine DeBourgh ventured out into the garden.

"So, you must know why I am here, Miss Bennet."

"No, in fact, I don't," said Lizzie. It was partially true at least.

"Caroline Lee informed me that you are in a relationship with my nephew. She said that you seduced him just so you could get a job at Pemberley Digital."

"She did, did she," said Lizzie, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is utter nonsense. You cannot be in a relationship with my nephew. He would never dare stoop so low."

"Well, if your nephew would never stoop so low, then why are you concerned? I would think that you coming here confirmed the truth of Caroline's words."

"I came here to insist that you deny the truth of this hideous rumor. William is going to marry Caroline Lee. They are perfect for each other. I will not allow a gold digging harlot such as yourself to stand in the way of that."

"I see. Well if Caroline and Darcy are so perfect for each other, why haven't they started dating? They've known each other for years. In any case, if Darcy _was_ in a relationship with Caroline, then he wouldn't date me. Is your opinion of your nephew so low that you would think him capable of cheating?"

Catherine's eyes widened in horror. "My nephew is a respected member of the business world. He is too professional to associate with a grad student working towards a useless degree. The only explanation for his lapse in judgment is that you have seduced him with your feminine wiles!"

"I have done no such thing," cried Lizzie indignantly.

-/-

"Oh my, what on earth is going on out there," cried Mrs. Bennet from inside the house.

She and her youngest daughter were standing by the front door and could here every word of the shouting match between Lizzie and Catherine DeBourgh.

"That's Darcy's aunt," said Lydia. Then she pulled out her phone and punched in a number.

Mrs. Bennet watched in confusion. "Who are you calling."

"Darcy, get your ass over here now!" demanded Lydia.

"Excuse me?"

"Your aunt just dropped by and is currently calling Lizzie a gold digging harlot."

Apparently Darcy didn't need to hear any further explanation. "I'll be there in two minutes," he said before abruptly hanging up.

Lydia put her phone back in her pocket and grinned at her mother. "Darcy to the recue. Come on, mom. I'll make you some more tea." Then she guided the frantic Mrs. Bennet back to the kitchen.

-/-

"Then you are not in a relationship with my nephew? He has not offered you a position at Pemberley Digital," demanded Catherine.

"He has not offered me a position at Pemberley Digital," said Lizzie.

"And are you in a relationship with him?"

"I am."

"What?" the older woman roared.

"William Darcy is my boyfriend. We have been dating for several weeks."

"How dare you date my nephew. You do not deserve him. You are _nothing._ I will not allow you to ruin my nephew's reputation. You will sever all connections with him; otherwise I will use all of my influence in the business world to have you blacklisted. You will never be able to get a job in the media industry. What say you now?"

"No," said Lizzie. She was furious now. How dare this woman come into her house and insult her.

"No?" cried Catherine.

"I love William Darcy, and I will only act in a manner that ensures my happiness. And, in case you haven't noticed, William Darcy is a very successful and responsible businessman. He is fully capable of running his own life and making his own decisions. You have no right to run his life."

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "How dare you speak to me this way. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Aunt Catherine," came a deep male voice from a few yards away. Lizzie looked up to see Darcy walking towards them. She had never seen him so angry in all the time she had known him.

Lizzie nearly jumped out of her skin when Darcy took her hand and pulled her to his side.

"William," said Catherine, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Aunt Catherine."

"I've come to save you from this gold digging social climber."

Lizzie felt Darcy tense up beside her. "I will not allow you to talk about Lizzie in such an obscene manner. She is my girlfriend and the love of my life, and as such, she deserves your respect. If you cannot be civil, I have not interest in seeing you ever again."

"William, I am your Aunt! I am the closet person you have to a mother. I will not allow your professional or personal reputation to be sullied by this girl. She is only after a position at Pemberley Digital, but you cannot see that because she has seduced you."

At this point, Lizzie wanted to walk away, but when she tried to do so, Darcy only tightened his grip on her hand. "She has done no such thing, and, Aunt Catherine, if you dare try to ruin her reputation, I will use all of _my _influence to make sure that you lose all of your clients. You'll be forced to retire, as no one in the business world will want to associate with you."

"You wouldn't dare," sneered Catherine.

"I do not wish to do so, Aunt, but if you do anything to Lizzie, you will force my hand."

Lizzie slipped out of Darcy's grasp and walked straight up to Catherine DeBourgh. "I must ask you to leave. You have insulted me at every turn, and you have insulted William. I will not stand here and let you do it again. Please leave."

Catherine DeBourgh scowled at her before turning away. She knew that her Nephew had greater influence than she had in the business world, despite his young age. As she saw it, her nephew would come to his senses shortly. He would cast Lizzie Bennet aside, and everything would be as it was. All she had to do was wait.

As soon as she was gone, Lizzie ran into Darcy's arms. "William, your aunt is horrible."

Despite himself, Darcy laughed. "Is that the best descriptor that you can think of?" he asked.

Lizzie looked at him in shock. He had the oddest sense of humor. "No, but it's the nicest one."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I had no idea that my aunt would do this."

"It' wasn't much of a surprise. She and Caroline aren't exactly my biggest fans. How did you know that she was here anyway?"

"Lydia called me, and I came right over."

"Remind me to thank her," said Lizzie, "otherwise things may have gotten messy."

"I won't let her hurt you, Lizzie," said Darcy. "She will not ruin your reputation."

Lizzie, at a loss for words, leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away she looked up at him through her lashes. "You know, it's funny."

Darcy looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"A few months ago, I would have said that I would never date you. I could have said that I wanted nothing to do with you or your company, and that I would gladly sever all connection with you. Your aunt would have walked away happy."

"I don't see the humor," said Darcy dryly.

Lizzie grinned up at him. "That's not the funny part."

"Then what is?"

"Now I can't imagine what I'd do without you. I love you, William Darcy. I'm stuck with you, and I don't even feel sorry."

Darcy grinned at her reference. "For life?"

"We'll see," said Lizzie, pulling his face to hers.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I just have so many feelings after today's episode. Thursday is Dizzie Day! Since Lizzie and Charlotte's birthday already happened in my story, this chapter will just be a fluffy Darcy, Lizzie, Charlotte and Lydia celebrating St. Patrick's Day chapter. It will make the wait between now and Thursday a bit easier. Read and Review! It makes my day.**

Catherine DeBourgh had gone back to Collins and Collins. Lizzie doubted that Darcy and his Aunt would be on speaking terms, at least not for the foreseeable future. While Lizzie felt guilty for causing a rift between Darcy and one of his two remaining relatives, she couldn't help but be amazed by Darcy's loyalty and love for her. She didn't deserve it. Still, she planned on spending every day for the rest of her life making Darcy happy.

Those were her thoughts as Lizzie fell asleep on Saturday night.

She woke up the next morning to Lydia barging into her room. "Lizzie, wake up! It's St. Patrick's Day which means we have a legitimate reason to party."

Lizzie sat up and glanced over at Lydia who was wearing green from head to foot. With her flaming red hair and petite frame, she looked like a leprechaun. Lizzie grinned. Lydia had really done some serious growing up over the past month, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to fully embrace a chance to party on a holiday.

Lydia threw a green top and a clover necklace at her. "Here you go, sis, and make sure you look hot. Is Darcy coming out with us tonight?

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well, you should invite him."

"You think?"

"Totes. He's too tall to be a leprechaun, but I bet he looks great in green."

After Lizzie got dressed she came down to join Lydia for a bowl of lucky charms. Then Lizzie called Darcy.

"Hello, Lizzie."

"Hi, William, I was wondering if you would like to come to Carter's tonight with Lydia, Charlotte and me. There is going to be an Irish folk band and dancing."

"I would love to, if you believe you can subject yourself to more awkward dancing."

"I believe that is a risk I am willing to take. So you'll come?"

"Yes."

"Great. Come by the house at around six."

"I'll see you then, Lizzie," said Darcy.

-/-

Charlotte arrived at the Bennet house before Darcy. She was wearing green and a pair of shamrock earrings.

"Hey, Char," said Lizzie, embracing her best friend. "Happy St. Patrick's Day.

"Happy St. Patrick's day to you! Oh look, it's Lydia the leprechaun," she said with a smile as Lydia came flying down the stairs to give Charlotte a hug.

"Woo hoo Carters," exclaimed Lydia. "I haven't had a Guinness in months."

"I see you're doing better," said Charlotte.

"Totes. It will be good to cut loose for an evening," said Lydia. "Now we're just waiting for Darcy."

Charlotte grinned at her best friend. "Darcy is coming with us?"

"Yeah. That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course, as long as you make him dance. Lydia and I will get a kick out of it, right Lydia?"

"Totes. We'll have a reprise of the most awkward dance ever."

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Lydia cut in front of Lizzie to answer it. Her voice rang out as she said, "Oh my god! Look who's festive!" Lydia grabbed Darcy's arm and pulled him into the den where Lizzie and Charlotte were waiting.

An enormous grin spread across Lizzie's face as she looked up at her boyfriend. Darcy was wearing black slacks with a green dress shirt, complete with suspenders that were decorated with four leaf clovers and green hipster glasses.

Lizzie rose to greet him. "You look great," she said softly, as Lydia and Charlotte snickered behind them.

"You look beautiful," said Darcy, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Lizzie flushed as Lydia and Charlotte giggled.

"Well, guys, Carter's awaits," said Lydia. "Lizzie, do you want to drive?"

"I can drive," offered Darcy immediately.

They all piled into Darcy's sleek black car and arrived at carters ten minutes later.

-/-

Carter's was filled with a crowd of young people, wearing various shades of green. A small stage had been built in the corner of the bar. In the stage was an Irish folk band. The tables had been pushed out of the way to clear an area for dancing. Lively fiddle music filled the interior of the bar. The foursome slid into a booth near the stage.

Darcy ordered a round of Guinness for all of them, which the waitress brought over a few moments later, along with a few strands of green beads.

They raised their frosted glasses and Darcy said "Slainte" impressing everyone with his limited knowledge of the Irish language.

Lydia laughed. "Wow, Darcy, you are a nerd."

"I'll accept that title and wear it proudly," he said dryly, causing all of them to laugh. He glanced over at Charlotte, "So, how are things going at Collins and Collins?"

Charlotte glanced away briefly before answering. "We are making some exciting new hires. Ricky has been very busy and as you might imagine our VC has not been very happy as of late."

"Of course," said Darcy. "Well, if there is anything I can do to help you, feel free to ask."

"Thank you, Darcy," said Charlotte, with a smile.

"Ugh, guys, it's a holiday. Let's not talk about work. Let's dance! Since we only have one man between the three of us, you'll have to dance with all of us, Darcy." Lydia glanced over at him, her eyes sparkling with a challenge.

Lizzie slipped her hand into his. "William, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Not so fast, Lizzie," said Charlotte. "In your videos Fitz said that Darcy had smooth moves. I, for one, would like to see proof, because I'm not sure if I believe it."

"I believe, ladies," said Darcy, "that I will have to have another Guinness before I agree to dancing."

"That can be arranged," said Lydia with enthusiasm.

Another round of Guinness later, the four of them were out on the dance floor.

The band was playing a fast paced jig. Lydia claimed Darcy as a partner first. Lizzie and Charlotte were a couple feet away looking on with amusement. Lydia took both of Darcy's hands and the two were dancing awkwardly. Darcy's chin was retreating into his neck, but then he met Lizzie's eyes. She smiled at him and he immediately relaxed."

Charlotte laughed. "Darcy is a pretty great guy. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks, Char. I'm really happy too. You'll tell me if Catherine DeBourgh is too hard on you right?"

"Of course," said Charlotte, "but don't worry about that. You have enough to worry about with finishing up your degree."

"Your turn, Charlotte," called Lydia as the song ended.

Charlotte went and claimed her partner and Lizzie marveled at how relaxed her boyfriend was becoming around her sister and best friend. It was a good sign, she thought.

When the song ended Charlotte and Darcy came over to her. Lydia had gone off to get another drink. "Fitz wasn't lying, Lizzie," said Charlotte happily. "See for yourself." Charlotte went to join Lydia back at their table, leaving the two of them alone.

Darcy pulled her close as the band began to play another up-tempo jig. As the music swelled, she and Darcy began to move in synch with each other. It was totally unlike their first dance. By now they were so comfortable with one another. Lizzie leaned into him. "Thank you, William," she said.

"For what?"

"For coming out with us. I'm having a great time. It's nice to see that Fitz wasn't lying when he told me about your smooth moves. You're actually a decent dancer. I never would have guessed."

Darcy laughed. "Fitz may be the worst wingman ever, Lizzie, but he doesn't lie."

Lizzie grinned. "No. He doesn't. I'm sure Lydia and Charlotte would also agree."

The song ended, but Lizzie and Darcy danced for three more songs before collapsing into their booth. Lydia and Charlotte were dancing with old friends. Darcy went to get two glasses of water. When he returned he put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

He drank his water pensively.

Lizzie looked over at him. "What are you thinking about William?

"Just about how happy I am to be here with you," he said softly.

"You're sweet," she said.

He glanced around to make sure know one was watching. "Kiss me, I'm Irish," he whispered.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "You're Irish. I thought your father's family came from England."

"They do. What's your point?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

Lizzie shrugged. "Who am I to defy tradition?" Then she hooked her fingers through Darcy's suspenders and pulled him close, kissing him in a deep but brief kiss.

She blushed when she heard Lydia's cat call as she approached the table with Charlotte. "Lizzie, is someone going to get lucky? It is St. Patrick's Day after all."

Now it was Darcy's turn to blush.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N That was the best episode in the history of ever! LBD Dizzie is canon. Dizzy in general has been canon for 200 years. Also, since they've been together for a few weeks in my story I've backed myself into a corner a bit. Oh well. Stuff happens. Anyway enjoy some Dizzie shenanigans, because in the world of Second Chances, Lizzie and Darcy have been hiding their relationship from the viewers, and today's episode is the big reveal. I will point out that the actual canon video (98) is what I will be using as a point of reference, because that is how I have been doing these chapters all along. (For the most part anyway) Sorry that this is kind of a short one. Read and review! It makes my day.**

Today was the day. Darcy sat in Lizzie's den as she set up her video camera. She and Darcy had been keeping their relationship a secret from the viewers, and since she was filming her last video next week, it was time to give the viewers what they wanted. Dizzie.

Together, along with Charlotte they had planned out episodes 97 and 98. As a storyteller, Lizzie knew that cliffhangers were a wonderful technique to keep the viewers in suspense. So episode 97 had ended with a cliffhanger. Of course, just as she had done back at Collins and Collins Lizzie planned on filming a new intro on Wednesday and then editing in the footage they had shot earlier in the week. After nearly on hundred episodes she and Charlotte considered themselves experts on web video.

Both Charlotte and Lizzie amazed Darcy. They were truly talented.

Now they were getting ready to film. Lizzie handed him a costume theater style script for the video. Darcy grinned as he looked down at the sheet of paper. "Impressive," he said. "Who wrote this?"

Lizzie looked up from him from her laptop. "Shakespeare," she quipped.

Charlotte snickered from behind the camera. "It was a collaborative effort, based off what you two actually said to each other. We'll be ready to start filming in a half an hour. Get to memorizing."

"Of course," said Darcy, knowing that it wouldn't be difficult. All of his heart to heart conversations with Lizzie were etched indelibly into his heart and mind, and the script was pretty true to life.

Thirty minutes later Darcy was standing slightly out of frame.

"I thought you were Chinese," said Lizzie.

-/-

"Earth to Dizzie," said Charlotte a few moments after Lizzie had turned off the camera.

Lizzie and Darcy were kissing again. Of course they had gotten into it. The script had quickly been abandoned after the first thirty seconds or so. Charlotte was truly happy for her best friend and she knew that the viewers were going to love this. It felt so natural. Lizzie wouldn't even need to tell them that she had actually been dating Darcy for weeks. Their chemistry was uncanny.

Of course, they ignored her, so Charlotte shook her head and left the room to go to the kitchen and finish the honey walnut shrimp that they had ordered for the occasion.

When Lizzie and Darcy finally did pull apart, Lizzie peered around the room. "Charlotte has left the building," she said with a smile. "Funny. I had forgotten that she was here."

Darcy only smiled, caressing her cheek with his palm and kissing her again.

"My viewers are going to die," said Lizzie. They've been waiting for this since last April."

"So have I. I'm just glad I didn't have to wait for it as long as they had to," said Darcy teasingly. "I love you, Lizzie Bennet."

"And I love you William Darcy. I'm glad we're not just friends. You really got into it you know. It felt very authentic. So much for Charlotte's script though." Lizzie glanced at the papers strewn across the floor.

"We don't need hyper mediation anymore, Lizzie," said Darcy.

"No, we most certainly do not. Maybe we should see what Charlotte thought."

"Of course," said Darcy, but not before kissing Lizzie once more.

Charlotte was in the kitchen with Lydia, eating the forgotten Chinese food.

They both looked up from their plates. "Hey Dizzie," called Lydia. "I heard you two got a little carried away in there."

"It was all rated G," said Lizzie defensively. But her smile belied her tone.

Darcy's arm was around her waist. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Lydia or Charlotte. "The viewers are going to love it," said Charlotte. "They've been saying 'now kiss' for ages. Oh, and sorry Lizzie, but there isn't any honey walnut shrimp left. We ate it all while you two were . . . occupied."

"It's okay, Char, you guys deserve all the honey walnut shrimp in the world," said Lizzie.

"Besides, Char," said Lydia, "Lizzie was better off in the den. Who needs shrimp when you have lobster?" Her gaze flickered to Darcy who was now blushing profusely. "It's okay Darce, I tease because I love."

Darcy smiled and said nothing as he and Lizzie joined them at the table.

"So, if you just give me your camera I can edit the footage so it's ready for posting tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank, Char, you're the best."

"It's the least I can do. You still have your last independent study. How's that going, by the way?"

"It's going fine. I'm just ready to graduate, though."

"Let me know if you need any help," said Darcy, squeezing her hand beneath the table.

Lizzie grinned up at him and didn't look away for several long moments.

Lydia rolled her eyes and said, "Gosh, you two are making me want to puke rainbows. I think we ought to give these two some privacy, Char."

"Agreed. Lizzie, I'll just go get your camera and be on my way. Goodnight Darcy, Lydia."

Darcy flashed Charlotte a small smile. "Have fun editing, Charlotte."

"Oh, I will," said Charlotte with an impish grin. Then she and Lydia both got up and left the kitchen.

Lizzie scooted her chair closer to Darcy's. "Thank you for being in my videos."

"It's a pleasure, Lizzie. You know that I would do anything to make you happy."

"You're sweet," said Lizzie, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"You're beautiful," said Darcy, returning her kiss with fervor. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Lizzie, I've never been this happy before, and it's all thanks to you."

Lizzie's heart melted at his sentimental words. "Thank you for calling me all those weeks ago. You weren't an unwelcome distraction. I promise. It helped a lot, just talking to you."

"I'm glad," he said.

"And now it make a lot more sense. You always sounded so tired. No wonder. You were running all over California and buying out companies and hunting down dirt bags."

"I did it all for you, Lizzie," said Darcy, " and I would do it again. Anything to keep you from being hurt."

"Hopefully you won't have to, William," said Lizzie. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

In truth, Lizzie felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

-/-

Lizzie woke up the following morning to an overwhelming fan response. Charlotte had posted the video on time as always.

Lizzie picked up her phone and saw a text from Gigi.

_The ship has sailed, and I couldn't be happier for the two of you. Neither could the fans._


	32. Chapter 32

Second Chances Chapter 32

**A/N: Well we have one episode left. I think this story will have 35 chapters. Thank you so much for all of your lovely support. Read and review. It makes my day.**

Lizzie was finishing her degree in six weeks. It was a pretty terrifying prospect. However, she was pretty certain that she wanted to start her own digital media company. In the week since she had talked about her final independent study on her videos she had received several messages from potential investors. Since she knew Darcy couldn't telecommute forever and would have to return to San Francisco in a few days, she had been thinking that she would move to San Francisco after she graduated.

They just hadn't talked about their future yet.

So when Darcy asked if he could hijack he video on Sunday she said yes. Since her boyfriend was camera shy he was extremely curious as to why he wanted o take over the intro.

-/-

Lizzie shut off the camera and turned to face Darcy. "So you're not upset with me?"

Darcy chuckled. "How could I be?"

"I didn't say yes to your job offer."

"No you didn't, but that is a decision that I can understand. I wish you would work at Pemberley of course. We would see each other more often, but your happiness is my main interest. If starting your own company will make you happiest then that is what you should do and I will support you."

"You really are too good for me, William," said Lizzie, kissing him lightly.

"No. You're too good for me. You make me a better man."

Lizzie grinned at him. "I really did mean what I said about San Francisco being an optimal place to start a company. I love it there, and if two CEOs want to date each other there is nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe there will even be a merger in the future," teased Darcy.

"We will just have to see about that. I'd say its not completely out of the question. But I still have six weeks to go. And you have to go back to San Francisco. When are you going back?"

"I have a board meeting on Tuesday."

"So tomorrow is our last day together?"

"I wish it wasn't. I'm going to miss you."

"Well now that we finally know how to use phones the long distance thing will be a bit easier," teased Lizzie.

"Indeed it will. That reminds me I think we should install the Domino application on your phone. It allows for more efficient communication and it is Pemberley Digital's latest application. Here, give me your phone."

Lizzie handed it to him with an eyebrow raised and watched as he installed his company's application. A few minutes later he handed it back to her. "There. Now I can see your beautiful face when we talk."

Lizzie flushed." So it's like Skype?"

"It's far more efficient and it's very user friendly."

"And Pemeberley created it so it must be fantastic."

-/-

Darcy came to pick up Lizzie promptly at 6 o'clock the following evening. It was their last night together. Lizzie would spend the next six weeks apartment hunting in San Francisco, finishing her thesis, and beginning the first stages of setting up her own digital media company.

There was plenty of time to think about the future.

For tonight they just wanted to enjoy spending time together.

Unfortunately Mrs. Bennet got to the door first. "Mr. Darcy it's so good to see you. I hear that you're leaving town tomorrow. you'll be greatly missed. Come on in. Lizzie is just upstairs finishing getting ready."

Lizzie came downstairs 15 minutes later to find her mother interrogating Darcy about Pemberley again. Lizzie hadn't talked to her parents about her post graduation plans yet. She pecked Darcy on the cheek before turning to her mother and saying, "We better hurry if we want to make our dinner reservations."

It worked. Within seconds Mrs. Bennet was pushing Lizzie and Darcy out the door.

"thank you for rescuing me," said Darcy with a small smile.

"My pleasure sir," said Lizzie, while sinking into an overdramatizing curtesy.

"Have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?" asked Darcy taking her hand in his.

"I don't believe you had the time."

"You look beautiful," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Lizzie moaned against his mouth as she pressed her body against his. "We really do have reservations," said Lizzie absently between kisses.

"Not until seven," was all Darcy said before kissing her again.

-/-

Darcy had booked a table at the nicest restaurant in town. He and Lizzie were sitting in the corner at a candlelit table, his hand resting lightly on top of hers. They were halfway through dinner when Darcy said, "We have been together for almost six weeks, and they have truly been the happiest in my entire life. You bewitch me Lizzie, body and soul. I love you."

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat. "Colin Firth never said something that romantic," said Lizzie leaning into brush her lips against his. "These next few weeks are going to be lonely without you."

"you will have plenty to keep you busy," said Darcy, "so will I. But I'll miss seeing you every day and I'll be counting down the days until you come to San Francisco."

"So will I. I've never wanted time to pass so quickly in my life. I'm ready to start he next phase of my life. The one that includes you. I think I really found my place in San Francisco. New year, new Lizzie."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I never imagined that I would be fortunate enough to have a future with you. I am grateful beyond words."

-/-

After dinner they returned to Netherfield. Darcy was all packed and ready to leave the following morning.

He and Lizzie sat together on the sofa in the den watching yet another Colin Firth movie. Lizzie was nestled in his arms trying not to fall asleep. As the credits swept across the screen Darcy kissed Lizzie lightly. It was amazing that such a brief touch could make her so alert. She looked up at him with an impish grin on her face. "I just remembered something."

"what?"

"This is my last chance to see your room."

Darcy grinned and swept her into his arms. "Time to go."

-/-

when Lizzie got home the next morning Lydia grinned up at her sister from he kitchen table. "Looks like someone got Bing'd last night," quipped Lydia.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm still not over the fact that LBD is over. I will write three more chapters of this story, and I think I'm going to try and finish it this weekend. This chapter will be dealing with the last 6 weeks of Lizzie finishing her thesis, and chapters 34 & 35 will be sort of like a little future fic, and epilogue. Also, since I'm not over LBD, I've started a character blog to fill the gap between now and Welcome to Sanditon. You can follow Dr. Phyllis Gardiner's Evaluation of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries on tumblr at drgardinersblog. Thank you all for following this story. Read and review! **

Lizzie packed away her camera for the last time. She and Charlotte had managed to keep the videos a secret from Mrs. Bennet once again.

Charlotte stayed for lunch, because she would be going back to Collins and Colllins the next day.

Before Charlotte left she said, "Hey, Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just going to watch some Colin Firth movies tonight. Maybe I'll eat some more of that chocolate that William sent me today."

"Okay, call me if you need to talk."

"Will do, Char. Good luck at Collins and Collins. You'll take the world by storm. Call me when you get back."

"Will do, bestie," said Charlotte hugging her best friend.

-/-

It was strange not doing the videos.

On April first, Lizzie woke up to a text message from Darcy.

_Hello Lizzie. I am in meetings all day, but I will call you tonight. I love you._

Lizzie went to youtube only to remember that Charlotte wouldn't be posting a video today. Then she went to Tumblr and Twitter to discover that her loyal viewers were hoping that The End had just been an elaborate April Fools joke. In a way, Lizzie agreed with them.

But it was time to move on.

-/-

Lizzie had plenty to keep her busy over the next few weeks. She settled into a familiar routine.

She would wake up each morning to a sentimental text message from Darcy. She would pad down to the kitchen for breakfast with her family. She would work on finishing her thesis. Then she would hang out with Lydia. Sometimes they would get coffee or frozen yogurt or go to the movies. Then she would spend a few hours apartment hunting or starting to pack for San Francisco. In between studying and apartment hunting she would research about starting her own company. She would end each day with a family dinner and then a phone call with Darcy.

Lizzie spent the first three weeks apartment hunting, unable to find anything in her price range. She was complaining about it to Darcy on the phone one night and he said, "Lizzie, there is one obvious solution to this problem."

"Shoot," said Lizzie.

"You could move in with me. The house is big enough that you could have your own space. I know that is important to you. You'd have your own bedroom, and bathroom, and office."

"William," said Lizzie, "Do you think we're ready to move in together. We've only been dating for a couple of months."

"Lizzie, I think this is your best option. We have plenty of room, and you would save money which will allow you to start your own company sooner."

"Yes, it probably is, but I want to pay some sort of rent. I can't just live in your house for free."

"I'm sure we could work something out. Although you don't _need_ to pay anything."

"Promise you'll let me pay?" she asked.

"I promise," he said.

"Well, that's taken care of, at least," said Lizzie. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Lizzie. You know that I will do anything to help you get settled in San Francisco."

"I know. I really appreciate it. Besides, I don't think that I could ask for a better roommate than you. And Gigi, of course."

"Actually, It will just be you and be for the time being. Gigi is moving to do the Beta test for Domino. She is moving to Sanditon."

"Oh," said Lizzie, "so you and I will be left alone in the city. It sounds intriguing."

"I can't think of anything that I would like more than spending uninterrupted time with you in San Francisco," said Darcy. "Fitz will be away most of the summer too."

"Darn. No more ludicrous matchmaking schemes from our dear Team FiGi. That's what my viewers call them."

"I don't think that we really need them anymore. We seem to be doing fine on our own."

"True. I can't wait to come to San Francisco. I really miss you, and I'm ready to start the next phase in my life."

"I miss you too, Lizzie," said Darcy,

-/-

Graduation Day came three weeks later.

The ceremony was small and after shaking hands with Dr. Gardiner, Lizzie paused and turned for the Graduation photo. It was official. She now had a Masters Degree in Mass Communications.

After the ceremony ended, Lizzie met up with her family and Charlotte. She was hugged from all sides.

"Congrats, older nerdy sister," said Lydia, giving her a squeeze.

"We're very proud of you," said Mr. and Mrs. Bennet in unison.

Jane came up with Bing in tow. "Congratulations Lizzie. Bing and I have a surprise for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Lizzie, looking at the happy couple.

"We wanted to. Bing do you want to go get Lizzie's present?"

"Sure," said Bing with a conspiratorial grin at Lydia and Jane and Charlotte.

Lizzie was suddenly very suspicious.

A few moments later, Bing returned with his best friend in tow.

Lizzie could hardly believe it. Darcy had told her that he was too busy to make it to the ceremony. Of course she had understood, but it had made her sad all the same.

She practically ran into his open arms. "William, you came!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this day for the world. I'm very happy for you Lizzie."

"You're sweet," said Lizzie standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly. Then she turned to her family and thanked them. By the look on each of their faces they all knew that Darcy was coming.

They all went to dinner that night to celebrate Lizzie's graduation, and Charlotte and Jane's success at their jobs.

Darcy and Lizzie were sitting close together at one side of the table, with Lydia and Charlotte. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Jane and Bing sat across from them.

They were all conversing merrily when Mr. Ricky Collins interrupted them. He had flown in all the way from Winnipeg Manitoba to congratulate Lizzie on her degree and her relationship with Darcy as well as consult with Charlotte about business.

"Oh, Ms. Bennet, I have come to congratulate you on the completion of your degree. I have also heard that you and Mr. Darcy have begun a relationship. Please allow me to offer my congratulations on both counts."

"Thank you," said Lizzie awkwardly.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, allow me to tell you that your Aunt Catherine is doing very well. She has thrown herself into her work and her various enterprises our thriving. If you have a few moments I would love to talk to you about what is going on at Pemberley Digital." Without waiting for an answer he took a seat beside Darcy, ignoring the annoyed looks from the part, and the snicker from Mr. Bennet.

Lizzie and the others, especially Darcy, sat in uncomfortable silence as Mr. Collins rambled on about Pemberley. Darcy was on the verge of rude as he responded, but it went unnoticed by Collins.

At length Charlotte came to the rescue, taking Collins aside to talk about their company.

Mr. Bennet paid the check and suggested that Darcy might want to take Lizzie home, a suggestion that Darcy accepted with alacrity.

She and Darcy were sitting in his sleek black car. "God, that man is insufferable," said Darcy.

Lizzie grinned at him, and kissed him lightly. "Poor William. I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine. Today was all about you and I am glad that I could share it with you. It's been far too long since I've seen you, and using Domino just isn't the same."

"Thank you for surprising me. It was the best surprise I could have asked for."

Darcy pulled Lizzie closer. "I cannot wait for you to come to San Francisco next week."

"Me neither," said Lizzie. "I'm almost all packed."

"I'm glad," he said. "I'll be getting the best possible roommate,"

"Looks like all your dreams are coming true."

"They are," said Darcy with a smile.

"Oh, god, William, you are so sappy."

"And you, Lizzie Bennet, are brilliant. You will take the world by storm."

"San Francisco better watch out. Between you being a force of nature and me taking the world by storm we are apparently a hurricane," said Lizzie teasingly.

"I think the city, with its unforgiving hills, can handle it," said Darcy.

"I know it can," said Lizzie before kissing him again.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay guys, one more chapter after this. I might try and get the epilogue up today as well. I've had so much fun writing this, and I love you all. Read and Review! It makes my day.**

Lizzie moved to San Francisco a week after graduation. She packed all of her belongs into her car and hit the road, arriving at the empty Darcy house by mid afternoon. Darcy had given her a set of keys on her graduation day. Although he had planned to be there when she arrived he got caught up with last minute business about Domino's Beta test Welcome to Sanditon. Since Gigi played a key part in the project, she'd moved a couple of weeks before.

Lizzie put the key in the lock and turned it. She felt as she was opening the door to her new future. She was going to wait until Darcy came back to unload her car. She had managed to cram everything into her small car and was not in the mood to empty it alone. Instead she wandered over to the media room.

With Darcy gone, she could have taken the opportunity to explore uninhibited, but it felt intrusive. After all, this was still _his _home. She was just living in it.

She curled up with a blanket and picked a movie from Darcy's vast collection. She fell asleep halfway through and woke up to soft lips being pressed against her forehead. "William," she murmured sleepily, without opening her eyes.

"I'm here Lizzie," he said softly.

"Welcome home," she said opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"I could say the same to you Lizzie. I'm glad you made it here safely. Welcome home."

Lizzie moved into a sitting position so Darcy could sit beside her. He did so and immediately pulled her into his arms. "How was the drive?"

"Long. I still need to empty out my car. I just didn't have the energy this afternoon. What time is it."

"6:15," he said. "I thought I could take you out for a special Welcome to San Francisco dinner. I made reservations at a few places. But if you are too tired we can just stay in tonight, and we can unpack your things tomorrow."

"I'd like to just stay in. I'm kind of in the mood for Pizza, from that really good place that Gigi took me to one time. I can't remember the place, but Gigi should remember."

"Then pizza you shall have. What makes that day so special that Gigi will remember everything about it?"

"We talked about you . . . a lot, and I let something slip."

Darcy's eyebrows rose. "Oh really, and what was it?"

"It's a secret," said Lizzie with s small smile. "You wouldn't be interested in our girl talk anyway."

"Fine, I won't pry. I'll call Gigi though. Can I get you anything in the meantime?"

"Nope," she said, just come back here when you're done so we can order."

"All right," he kissed her lightly before leaving the room to call Gigi.

Thirty minutes later a pizza box, some diet soda, and breadsticks with marinara were arranged on the table in front of the sofa. Lizzie had taken out on of her suitcases from the car and changed into yoga pants and the Harvard sweatshirt that Darcy had given to her weeks ago. She was snuggled in a Darcy's arms as they watched s sappy period romance. Lizzie wondered how many of these she could get him to watch before he snapped. She chuckled to herself as she realized that she had plenty of time to discover the answer.

When the movie finished, Darcy cleaned up their dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge. "Should I show you your room," he said.

"Sure. We have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow and I'd like to get an early start."

Lizzie had never been on the top floor of the Darcy house before. It was where all the bedrooms were located. Darcy took her hand and led her to a set of rooms at the end of the hall. The bedroom was elegant and tactfully decorated, as was the adjoining bathroom. On the other side of the room there was another door that led to a small room that could be used as a den or office. Lizzie could hardly believe it. The three rooms together were probably larger than any single apartment that she could have afforded on her own. Lizzie couldn't help but feel like she was in a Victorian romance novel.

"Do you like it," asked Darcy, concern seeping into his voice.

"I love it William," said Lizzie.

"My mother decorated all the bedrooms," he said quietly. "Gigi's room is across the hall, and my room is next to yours. My parent's room and two of the three guest rooms are located in the other wing."

"It's going to take a while to get used to living in a mansion, If I ever get used to it," said Lizzie.

"I hope that you'll be happy here," he said, "if living here makes you uncomfortable in any way please let me know."

"William," said Lizzie, "don't worry about it. As long as I'm with you I'll be fine. In fact, I'll be more than fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie," he breathed before kissing her deeply.

-/-

It was a couple hours after midnight when Darcy awoke to a knock on his door. For a moment he thought he was imagining things because Gigi was in Sanditon and he was alone in the house, but then he remembered that Lizzie had arrived the previous day. His heart began to race and he said, "Come in."

Lizzie opened the door and came over to the bed.

"Is something the matter, Lizzie?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, as he rolled over and patted the space beside him on the bed.

Lizzie grinned and snuggled underneath the covers. Darcy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"I think I'm going to like it here," murmured Lizzie into his chest before quickly falling back to sleep.

Darcy kissed her hair and thanked his lucky starts that Lizzie Bennet, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, was here in San Francisco, in his family home, in his arms.

He was the luckiest man in the world.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I would like to thank all of you lovely readers for taking this journey with me and supporting this story. It has meant the world to me. This community is just so wonderful. On that note, I will direct you to my next project. It is a character blog from the view of Dr. Gardiner called an Evaluation of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. You can follow the blog on tumblr at drgardiners blog. If you want, leave one last review with your thoughts on the story. Thank you!**

William Darcy finally gathered up the courage to propose to Lizzie Bennet after three years of dating. He stumbled through his words, and the question hadn't been 'popped' so much as it had been blurted out in a rush.

By then Lizzie was used to his shyness and found it endearing. She said yes immediately, and they skipped desert to go straight home, though neither of them slept that night for more than a couple of hours.

In the next forty-eight hours they received a flood of emails, texts and calls from friends, family, and coworkers alike congratulating them on their engagement.

Both Lizzie and Darcy could barely keep their feet on the ground, they were so ebullient. So much had happened in the past three years. Their lives, and the lived of those they loved, had changed for the better in monumental ways.

-/-

Jane and Bing were married two years after moving to New York with a big white wedding. Mrs. Bennet had spared no expense. Lizzie was Maid of Honor, and Darcy was Best Man, and of course, Lizzie caught the bouquet yet again. At least it wasn't a repeat of the most awkward dance ever.

Jane and Bing were now trying to start a family.

Jane was doing fabulous at her job, and Bing had started his own charity that was quickly expanding and they were both ready for the next phase of their lives.

-/-

Lydia got into film school in LA after completing community college with Mary's help, and was now in her second year. Her grades were top notch, and Lydia had discovered a passion for film unlike anything else she had ever experienced before.

As for her dating life, well, after what happened with George, she took things slow with guys, but now she was dating a fellow film major, Brian. They had a mutual love and respect for each other, and it was the first healthy relationship that Lydia ever had with a guy.

About a year and a half after the incident, when she and Brian had just started dating, they had run into George Wickham. Lydia noticed with satisfaction that his nose looked as if it had been broken. Score one for Darcy.

"Hey peach," he said.

Lydia glanced over at Brian, who nodded, and then she took two steps towards George, slapped him with all the strength she could muster and said, "Eat your peach you douche bag."

-/-

Gigi's launch of Welcome to Sanditon was a huge success.

She was now in graduate school while balancing new projects at Pemberley Digital.

She was dating a fellow grad student, Hunter, and things were going well. However, Gigi, like Lydia, no longer depended on a guy's love to make her happy. She was creating her own happiness through her education, friends, and career.

-/-

Brandon and Fitz were finally married in Washington in a small ceremony and were talking about starting the adoption process.

-/-

Caroline finally decided to make nice with Lizzie, at the urging of her brother. She was finally worn down. Things would never be great between her and Lizzie, but they both were trying.

-/-

Catherine DeBourgh finally accepted that Lizzie Bennet made her nephew happy, and as Lizzie's production company grew more successful, Catherine grudgingly admitted that perhaps her fist impression of Lizzie Bennet had been incorrect.

She and Darcy mended their broken relationship. They were family after all, and Catherine truly cared for Darcy, and deep down she wanted him to be happy.

-/-

Collins & Collins was now, Collins & Collins & Lu. Charlotte was the CEO of the California branch, and was wildly successful. So much so that she eventually invested in Bennet Productions. Lizzie and Charlotte enjoyed the occasional business meeting together.

Charlotte, workaholic that she was, didn't date much and didn't even look any guy's way until she met one of Bing's Harvard friends at Jane's wedding. His name was Chandler, and they had been dating for two months.

-/-

It turns out that Jaime was real. She and Ricky Collins were married shortly after Jane and Bing. It was a surprise to all, but being married kept Mr. Collins in Canada most of the time, and everyone was glad for it.

-/-

Lizzie grinned as she thought about everyone that had been in her life during her year of video diaries. She was grateful for the diaries and everything they had brought to her.

She was happier with William Darcy than she had ever been. Her company was growing and becoming more successful with every passing year.

She had William had begun to build a life together, established on a relationship built on open communication, love and trust. They both had grown and changed for the better, and while they were not perfect and still had their miscommunications, they appreciated each other for their flaws.

They were married after a six-month engagement and Team Figi and Lydia were in charge of the wedding video, which was later posted on Lizzie's old youtube channel.

Lizzie's viewers stayed loyal to the end and broke the Internet when the video was released, much to the amusement of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

Life was progressing beautifully, and Lizzie and Darcy couldn't imagine being anything but happy.

**A/N: After 35 chapters of Dizzie and a lot of fluff you know that you want to leave one last review. You guys are wonderful. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
